Un Conductor en Equestria
by SetaianFlame
Summary: Tras haber deshecho al D.U.P. en Seattle y liberar a los conductores atrapados, Delsin vuelve a tener una vida normal. Hasta que unos chicos le sugieren una nueva forma de usar sus poderes de Vídeo-Virtual ¿qué es lo que pasará?
1. Viaje Virtual

Un Conductor en Equestria

Prólogo

Video-Viaje

 **Primera Persona P.O.V. Delsin**

Han pasado ya dos años desde lo ocurrido en Seattle ¿cómo han sido las cosas? Pues bueno, como sabrán, luego de obtener los poderes de hormigón de Augustine volví a la tribu para ayudar a todos a los que ella lastimó. Luego de eso, le rendí homenaje a mi hermano Reigi de la única forma que me sé, así es, hice un increíble dibujo de él, para que así nunca nadie olvide al mejor policía de este lugar.

¿Que qué pasó después de eso? Bueno, los conductores empezaron a mostrarse en las calles sin temor a que el ahora desmoronado D.U.P. los atrape. Claro que ha habido personas que estuvieron en contra de eso, pero también hubo otras que nos apoyaron, que decidieron darnos una oportunidad ¿y saben qué? No las hemos decepcionado.

Hoy en día puedes ver a una persona en la calle derritiendo las partes de la calle en las que pisa dejando así sus huellas, o también a otra estallando en una nube de humo y apareciendo en otro lugar. Si, actualmente los conductores somos muy comunes.

Eso es algo bueno, pero para mí no tanto ¿Qué por qué? Simple, desde que los conductores caminan por la calle con normalidad he tenido que tener cuidado con cada persona que toque, pues mis poderes me harán absorber la habilidad del conductor con el que entre en contacto, quiera hacerlo o no. Es un problema de esta habilidad de absorción, no te aparece un cartel de "estás tocando a un conductor ¿deseas absorber sus poderes?", no, simplemente lo haces. Y si a eso le sumas que puedo ver un pequeño fragmento de su vida, pues se vuelve un tanto incómodo. Y es por eso que desde entonces me ando con guantes en todo momento, lo cual se vuelve una agonía en verano.

Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ahora mismo me encuentro en la tribu cumpliendo con mi deber, un deber digno del "Artista de Humo", de "Humareda", del gran Delsin Rowe el "Salvador de Seattle"….. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Me tienen de niñera cuidando a unos mocosos que, para colmo, son conductores

Oh, y hablando del diablo, ahí vienen esos tres

-hola Rowe- ahí está el primero, Julián, un chico rubio de 10 años, ojos color marrón y un pequeño lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo. Sus poderes los llamamos "Bengala", es decir, puede lanzar pequeños disparos de fuego, y también puede propulsarse como yo lo hago con mi poder de ceniza. Estoy seguro que esa sonrisa que tiene no significa nada bueno

-qué onda D- el segundo, Ramiro, también de 10 años, castaño de ojos negros. Sus poderes son de "Hollín", de nuevo, un poder similar a mi ceniza, puede disparar "dardos" de hollín y puede desvanecerse como yo lo hago. Tiene esa misma sonrisa ¿al menos podrían disimular que me van a hacer algo malo?

-Hola Delsin- y por último, Andrés, 12 años de edad, mayor que los otros dos y, por ende, el más peligroso. Moreno de ojos azules. Sus habilidades de hecho son curiosas, "Bosque", literalmente puede lanzar trozos de árboles, así como también puede disparar una gran ráfaga de hojas. Él es mejor para esconder esa sonrisa maligna, pero yo lo conozco, y estoy seguro que estoy jodido

-¿qué quieren ahora trio de demonios?- dije sin ganas, y era verdad, he pasado cuidándolos los últimos seis meses y sé muy bien cuando planean algo en contra mía.

-simplemente quisiéramos probar ese poder tuyo de "Vídeo Virtual"- dijo Andrés

Oh, el Vídeo Virtual, sin dudas unos de los poderes más entretenidos que he obtenido, no tienen idea de cómo me ha solucionado la vida. He podido dar vida a personajes de juegos domésticos para poder mantener limpio este lugar, aunque debo devolverlos antes de que el juego se apague ¿qué pasaría si no lo hago? Pues no estoy seguro, un día Eugene me llamó advirtiéndome que sea lo que sea que sacara del internet lo devolviera antes de que este se apague. Nunca me dio motivos, pero se oía asustado, que si bien no es muy difícil de lograr, es algo a tener en cuenta cuando nos referimos a SU poder, pues aún no sé muy bien hasta dónde replico las habilidades de los otros conductores.

-¿probar?- dije incrédulo, no me creo que solo quieran verlo, algo tienen planeado.

-ajá, tenemos curiosidad sobre qué tanto puedes hacer con ese poder- dijo nuevamente Andrés ¿qué tienen planeado?

-¿qué quieren ver?- me resigné, como dicen "al mal paso darle prisa".

-ya sabemos que puedes sacar lo que sea de los juegos de las computadoras y de los arcades, y que es muy fácil para ti- dijo Julián, me está halagando, y eso no es algo bueno, lo sé por experiencia.

-sin mencionar que también puedes ingresar a ellos sin ningún problema- ahora el que me halaga es Ramiro, ok, ya me empiezo a asustar, pero no lo demuestro, vamos Delsin, demuestra fortaleza.

-pero tenemos curiosidad sobre si puede hacer lo mismo con la televisión- finalizó Andrés

Esa, de hecho, era una muy buena pregunta. La verdad nunca me pregunté eso ¿podré entrar en los programas? ¿podré alterarlos? La respuesta a eso me llama la atención. Si ese fuera el caso, podría participar en las escenas más épicas de mis series favoritas. Definitivamente debo probar eso

-pues, la verdad nunca lo he intentado, así que no lo sé- fui sincero

-entonces ¿lo probamos?- oh, puedo ver bajo esa falsa cara curiosa Andrés, no puedes engañarme, veo venir una cruel broma, pero te seguiré el juego

-¿qué tienes en mente?- la verdad, mi emoción es mayor a mi sentido común en esta situación

-encendamos la televisión, seleccionemos un canal y veremos si puedes "entrar" en él- dijo Andrés

Entonces los cuatro fuimos a la sala principal en donde estaba el televisor. No era un último modelo, pero funcionaba bien y eso es lo importante. En fin, los chicos encendieron la TV y comenzaron a buscar un programa que les guste, hasta que lo encontraron. Era una serie sobre un chico humano, que usaba un muy raro gorro, junto a un perro parlante mágico peleaban contra los malos en un mundo mágico ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah sí: "Hora de Aventura". Debo admitirlo, es una idea interesante para empezar, pero es entonces donde me doy cuenta de algo: ahora mismo tengo mi poder de ceniza, no el de vídeo. Les digo a los chicos que me esperen unos minutos pues debo "recargarme". Salí, y tomé la energía de una antena que no estaba conectada a la televisión que usaban los chicos.

Entonces volví y me fijé en qué veían los chicos. Según me contaron ellos, era un capítulo en el que el protagonista luchaba contra el mayor villano de la serie: el "Lich". Un nombre bastante simple si me lo preguntan. También me dijeron que era un capítulo repetido, así que no sería un problema si cambio un poco las cosas, y cuando me dijeron que el protagonista lo derrotaba usando un suéter pues, digamos que definitivamente necesitaba un mejor final.

-muy bien chicos, aquí vamos- dije mientras mis brazos eran rodeados de pixeles para que luego todo mi cuerpo estuviera rodeado de ellos. Acto seguido corro hacia el televisor y salto poniéndome en una posición como si me lanzara a una piscina.

Para mi sorpresa, funcionó. Aunque el hecho de que fuera una experiencia nueva me hizo tener mareos. Al recuperarme decidí echarme un vistazo. Normalmente cuando ingreso a un juego, mi cuerpo cambia automáticamente para adaptarme a este, y por lo que veo la televisión no es una excepción. Ahora mismo me veo como si fuese un personaje real de la serie. Es justo en ese momento que escucho una música proveniente de mi celular

-¿hola?- la verdad, me sorprendía que me pudieran llamar, y más aún que el que lo hiciera fuera Andrés ¿cuándo consiguió mi número? Seguramente sus padres se los hayan dado por precaución

-hola Delsin, wow, no pensé que realmente pudiéramos llamarte estando ahí dentro- ¿acaba de leerme mis pensamientos? Porque es justo lo que pensé- pero en fin ¿qué se siente estar dentro de un programa?-

-la verdad no es muy diferente de cuando me meto en un videojuego, creo que en lo único que se diferencian es que al entrar aquí quedé un poco aturdido- aunque ahora mismo no sé qué hacer, no conozco esta serie y mucho menos este capítulo, así que no sé hacia dónde ir

-genial, bueno para esta parte del episodio Finn y Jake se encuentran cruzando el mar en dirección a la guarida del Lich, así que lo mejor sería que fueras en esa dirección- ok, es la segunda vez que parece leerme los pensamientos ¿cómo lo hace?

-de acuerdo Andrés ¿algo más que deba saber?- pregunté, aunque conociéndolo seguramente no me diría si me pierdo de algo importante

-no, nada, pero mejor te apresuras, no falta mucho para la pelea final- me dijo, pero aún no confío en que no falte nada, así que por las dudas le pregunto si está seguro- no te preocupes Delsin, no hay nada más- dicho esto desistí de mis intentos y tras crear mis alas de vídeo me dirigí hacia el mar- es al otro lado- me dijo y yo cambié mi dirección, puedo jurar que oí las risas de los otros dos demonios antes de colgar la llamada

* * *

 **Tercera Persona**

En la sala principal, tres jóvenes conductores observaban lo que el Artista de Humo hacía en la TV

-oye Andrés- Ramiro le habló a su "líder" - ¿para cuándo le haremos "eso"? –

-paciencia mi buen Ramiro- contestó el Moreno –además, aún no empieza esa serie, por lo que de momento lo mantendremos en "Hora de Aventura" hasta que el capítulo termine, además que quiero ver cómo resulta este episodio con la intervención de Rowe

-oigan, miren- habló Julián –parece que ya se encontró con los protagonistas-

Era cierto, Delsin por fin había llegado hasta dónde se encontraban un joven humano con un gorro blanco que le cubría toda la cabeza sobre una balsa amarilla con ojos que obviamente era Jake transformado y un anciano con una gran barba de piel azul que llevaba una corona y parecía estar flotando en el aire

* * *

 **Primera Pesona P.O.V. Andrés**

Vaya, Delsin sí que se tardó en llegar, jeje, parece que le costó bastante ubicarse en ese mundo. Ahora mismo Finn, Jake y el Rey Helado lo miran confundidos, aunque Finn parece más bien sorprendido, seguramente porque no se esperaba ver otro humano, después de todo, en la serie se menciona que él es el único humano de OOO, así que no es de extrañar que se sorprenda al ver otro humano

Finalizado el silencio incómodo del primer encuentro empieza una especie de interrogatorio, o algo así, más bien le preguntan de dónde es, si realmente es un humano, si hay más como él, etc. Realmente ellos confían muy rápido a pesar de la situación

Ya después le ponen al tanto de la situación, jaja, la cara de Delsin al enterarse que hay una princesa hecha de caramelos y que al Lich lo liberó un caracol no tiene precio, mis amigos y yo nos reímos mucho de eso

Tras la explicación los hermanos se dieron cuenta de que perdieron bastante tiempo y decidieron continuar, a lo que Delsin se ofreció a ayudar con sus _Alas de Vídeo_ para ir más rápido, cosa que los hermanos aceptaron, en serio que es muy fácil ganarse su confianza, aunque conociendo la personalidad del perro y sabiendo que Finn es el único humano, creo que se entiende

Obviamente el Rey Helado no iba a desistir de su intento de que Finn y Jake aprobaran su "relación" con la Dulce Princesa, así que decidió seguirlos y continuar insistiéndoles

Wow, definitivamente Rowe tiene mucha más paciencia de la que creí, realmente lo está soportando, aunque se puede ver en su cara que está haciendo un buen esfuerzo, y no creo que sea porque lleva volando por un buen rato. Jaja, finalmente perdió la paciencia y empezó a dispararle al Rey Helado con sus _Proyectiles de Vídeo_ , haciendo que él escape con la cola entre las patas. Nos volvimos a reír por su reacción y su cara, el estar en la TV hizo que sus expresiones sean más exageradas jajaja

Siguieron navegando hasta llegar a esa isla rara dónde el Lich hacía su cosa con el lago…. Si, no sé bien qué era lo que hacía, pero bueno, eso no es importante ahora

Al llegar bajan al subsuelo o lo que parecía serlo, pues más parecía una estación de metro, y es entonces dónde los atacan esqueletos. Jeje, pudimos ver la expresión de Delsin que seguramente significaba "por fin algo de acción"

Aunque no pudo disfrutar mucho dado que Finn de algún modo logró usar ese guantelete y acabó con todos los esqueletos, dejando a Delsin son una cara de decepción de la que todos nos reímos

Luego de eso volvieron a avanzar hasta encontrar a el Lich, el cual se encontraba haciendo su cosa con el lago. Así como normalmente pasaría, Finn le apunta con su guante y se prepara para disparar, pero justo entonces aparece el pesado del Rey Helado junto a la Dulce Princesa, atrapada con unas esposas de hielo, exclamando que ellos lo obligaron a llegar a ese punto, pero la Princesa les dice que sigan adelante cosa que los tres obedecen, cabe destacar la pequeña mueca de sorpresa que tuvo la princesa al ver otro humano

Finn va a atacar al Lich con el guantelete, pero este lo atrapa y, haciendo algo que no sé si era un susurro o un silbido, lo destruye sin dejar rastro, cosa que desanima a Finn. Delsin entonces decide actuar transformando su cadena en una espada cían y llendo a atacar al Lich, pero algo raro pasa, él se queda quieto como si nada. Entonces la Dulce Princesa grita diciendo algo de que como no tiene una joya el Lich puede controlar su mente

Sin tiempo que perder Finn y Jake corren hacia el Lich pero este contrataca con unas llamas verdes que chocan con la cara del perro, provocando que este caiga sobre Finn y rompa su joya

Ahora empieza toda esa escena del Lich controlando la mente de Finn, al final la presencia de Delsin no hizo gran cosa.

-Vamos Finn ¿no tienes fríoooaaAAAAAHHHHHH- la escena fue rota por el grito del Lich

Los tres vemos cómo Finn cae por el cansancio, creo que se le dice fatiga mental o algo así, al levantar la vista él y nosotros nos sorprendemos con lo que se ve: el Lich estaba siendo atravesado por un buen número de espadas cían

* * *

 **Momentos antes**

 **Primera persona P.O.V. Delsin Rowe**

Al ver como esa arma tan "poderosa" se rompió como si nada, decidí atacar directamente con mi espada de vídeo, fue entonces cuando esa cosa pareció notar mi presencia, je, debió haberme prestado atención antes, pero ahora lo voy a acabar

Es entonces que siento algo extraño, una especie de presión que hace que me detenga en seco, todo a mi alrededor se puso negro a la vez que la temperatura bajaba, lo único que veía era a esa cosa frente a mí y el lago que brillaba frente a él. Por algún motivo, me invadían los deseos de zambullirme allí

Empecé a avanzar lentamente, podía oír la voz de esa cosa, invitándome a entrar en ese lago para calentarme, mi mente no funcionaba bien, así que sucumbí ante sus órdenes, lentamente, cada vez más cerca de ese lago, cada vez más caliente me sentía

Pude ver gran parte de mi vida, mis amigos, mis días en la tribu, cuando me volví conductor, cuando conocí a Fech y Eugene, la muerte de Reigi….

Eso último me hizo detenerme en seco, Reigi, mi hermano, aquél que dio su vida por ayudarme

Juntando toda la fuerza que podía, alcé mi brazo derecho al momento en que pixeles lo cubrían, una luz azul brillaba sobre esa cosa y, antes de que pudiese reaccionar, lanzé mis _Espadas_ _Voladoras_

Su grito de dolor logró sacarme de su control, y puede notar lo cerca que estuve, literalmente

Estaba peligrosamente cerca de ese lago, por lo que me alejé lo más rápido posible

Al voltear pude ver como todos me veían sorprendidos, a excepción de perro que parecía estar noqueado ¿qué pasó mientras estuve "ausente"? ni idea, pero mejor acabo con esto de una vez

Apunté con mi brazo hacia el bicho, el Lich, y disparé mis Espadas una y otra vez, causándole una gran agonía

Finalmente cayó, con su cuerpo lleno de espadas cían, para luego hacerse polvo

Todos estaban en silencio, hasta que el niño y el perro empezaron a celebrar y me vinieron a felicitar

* * *

 **P.O.V. Andrés**

Wow, sinceramente no esperé que eso pasara, realmente Delsin está lleno de sorpresas. Puedo ver las caras de Julián y Ramiro, y me doy cuenta de que no soy el único sorprendido

Incluso no le prestamos atención a cuando el Idiota Helado suelta a la princesa y esta cae sobre el lago, dejando a todos con la boca abierta para luego ir a los créditos

Entonces me di cuenta, el capítulo terminó y Delsin estaba por salir, así que rápidamente tomo el control remoto y cambio de canal

-oigan, ya es hora- les dije para que salieran de su estupefacción y sonrieran, entonces cambiamos para poder ver "ese" programa, jeje, ya quiero ver su cara cuando vea en qué programa acaba

Un momento, ese no es el inicio del programa ¡espera! ¡olvidé que Hora de Aventura dura 15 minutos! Eso significará que entrará a medio capítulo, no planeé muy bien esto

* * *

 **Mientras los chicos hablaban**

 **P.O.V. Delsin**

Ok, luego de que el niño y el perro me agradecieran por derrotar al Lich, aquél pesado de capa azul decidió dejar "libre" a la princesa esa…. Sólo para que esta acabe cayendo en el lago que tanto queríamos evitar. Sip, todos acabamos en un silencio de lo más incómodo

De pronto todo para mí se puso negro por unos segundos, para que luego volviera a haber color, los pequeños demonios seguramente cambiaron de canal, porque pasé de estar en una estación de metro abandonada a estar en una ciudad bastante colorida. Ugh, esto me dejó algo aturdido, debo decirles que no lo repitan

Tras recuperarme decidí avanzar y ver en dónde estoy, a lo lejos pude ver un edificio bastante grande y una forma extraña con un color que parecía ser una mezcla de azul y morado, al verla juro que pude escuchar una cancioncita que decía "Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados"

Ignoré eso y sólo seguí caminando por un rato

Y fue entonces que volvía ver todo negro por unos segundos y luego volver a ver

A la próxima les quitaré el control

Entonces todo se aclara y veo dónde estoy

Para luego abrir mis ojos hasta más no poder

\- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!- estaba en un lugar que se pasaba de extraño, para empezar el suelo estaba hecho a cuadros, sí, a cuadros, o al menos estaba "dibujado" así, podía ver casas flotando en el aire junto a un pequeño montón de tierra por debajo de ellas, como cuando alguien cambia una planta de una maceta a otra y debe sacar esa planta junto a la tierra para no cortar sus raíces. Y para rematar, algunas estaban de cabeza

Justo cuando pensé que la cosa no podría estar más rara, veo a unos caballos coloridos con alas volando por el lugar, aunque se veían confundidos, momento ¿será acaso esa serie de ponis de la que tanto hablan? Me puse a pensarlo por un rato

O así habría sido sino fuera porque mi atención se la llevaron unos conejos con piernas como de alce o venado, además de unos jacks que parecía bailaban ballet, con los atuendos y todo

Dejando un poco mi tren de pensamiento empecé a caminar, sólo para darme de nariz contra el suelo al sólo dar un paso

Me levanté como pude y me senté, aunque me sentía raro, pero ignoré ese sentimiento y empecé a sacudirme el polvo de mi chaqueta con mis cascos

.

.

.

Espera ¡¿QUÉ?!

Miro mis manos, o lo que deberían ser mis manos, sólo para ver dos cascos de un color anaranjado, uno de ellos con mi cadena enrollada en él

Luego corrí, dando tropezones, hasta un montón de agua que había por ahí, ignorando el hecho de que parecía una cascada invertida, para verme completamente

En mi reflejo pude ver que me convertí en un pony color naranja, llevaba mi típica chaqueta sin mangas, mi sudadera gris y mi gorro rojo, por algún motivo mis pantalones dejaron de existir. Lo poco que se veía de mi cabello era marrón como siempre, y pude notar un montón de pelo en mi retaguardia del mismo color, era una cola equina

Empecé a girarme para ver si al menos era como esos ponis que vi que tenían alas. No hubo suerte, pero sí noté algo extraño

En mi trasero ahora se notaba un tatuaje de algo como una estrella de seis puntas, donde las tres puntas de la derecha parecían un ave roja y las otras tres de la izquierda se veían como un ave color azul, bastante raro

Ya saliendo de la sorpresa inicial, y de volver a aprender a caminar, empecé a buscar algo o alguien que pareciera feliz en este sitio. Ese seguramente sería el sujeto que provocó esto. O al menos así creo que funciona la lógica de las caricaturas

Mientras corría pude ver como un poni blanco de cabello morado ¿o era melena? ¿o crin? No lo recuerdo, pero tampoco es importante. En fin, veía cómo sacaba una roca muy grande de un edificio que parecía un carrusel. Decidí ignorarla, aunque se veía molesta. Pero bueno, a buscar al malo de turno

Tras un buen rato pasó lo inevitable: me perdí

Y entonces recuerdo que aún tengo mis poderes de _Vídeo_ _Virtual_

Lo siguiente que hago es buscar al villano por aire tras extender mis Alas de Vídeo

Es entonces que veo a un ser sentado en una silla, o más bien trono, y noto una cara de que disfruta lo que ve, así que decido acercarme

Sólo para ver algo muy extraño, aún más que todo el entorno en sí

Era un ser que parecía estar formado por muchas partes de animales, como si fuera un intento de Frankenstein, pero con animales

Tenía cabeza de cabra con dos cuernos: uno de alce y otro de algo que no pude reconocer, pero parecía una nube por su diseño algo ondulado; en su boca tenía un solo colmillo de un lado

Luego el cuerpo, su torso era largo y delgado, tenía un brazo de león y otro de águila, o más bien como la pata de un águila; sus piernas también eran diferentes entre sí: una parecía ser de caballo y otro de alguna especie de reptil; para finalizar, tenía cola de serpiente. Oh, y no olvidemos sus alas, una de murciélago y otra de ave

Aterricé sólo para quedarme con la boca abierta al ver a tan extraño ser, en serio que el entorno no se comparaba en lo que respecta a lo raro con esta cosa

Entonces esa cosa parecía recién notarme, ya que me vio y alzó una ceja

-vaya vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? - habló con una voz que parecía burlesca, pero a la vez poseía bastante seguridad, este tipo parece creer que nadie lo puede derrotar - ¿acaso ha llegado un poni para intentar detenerme? – retiro lo dicho, está seguro de que nadie lo puede detener

-bueno, sí, la verdad es que esa era la idea- hablé con un tono bastante irrespetuoso, lo que provoca que esta cosa alce una ceja, y luego se ría como si le hubiesen comentado el mejor chiste del mundo

-jajajajajajaja! – se calma un poco para verme con una cara de burla - ¿y quién te crees para venir y decirme que me vas a derrotar? Sólo eres un pequeño poni terrenal y yo ya separé a los elementos de la harmonía ¿qué podrías hacer tú contra el gran Discord? - ¿poni terrenal? Quizás así les dicen a los que no tienen cuernos ni alas, y ¿elementos de la harmonía? ¿qué demonios es eso? Bueno, me lo preguntaré después. Ahora debo acabar con este "Discord"…el peor nombre de todos, incluso peor que cuando me llamaron "el Hombre Cartel"

\- ¿Que quién soy? Pues mi nombre es Delsin Rowe – entonces saco mis alas de vídeo sorprendiendo a esta cosa, creo que no se esperaba que pudiera hacer esto – y sobre lo que puedo hacer, bueno – mis cascos se cubren de pixeles azules y genero tres "ángeles" a mi alrededor, que bueno que no tomaron forma poni – ¿qué te parece? – jaja, jacke mate

 **Fin de prólogo**

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este prólogo.**

 **Esta es mi primer historia, así que aceptaré cualquier tipo de crítica y/o sugerencia**

 **Y pues ya sin más que decir (no suelo ser muy hablador n_nU)...**

 **Hasta la Próxima!**


	2. Vídeo vs Caos

Un Conductor en Eqüestria

Capítulo 1

Confrontación

Vídeo Virtual vs Magia del Caos

 **Primera Persona P.O.V. Delsin**

Tenía a esa cosa frente a mí mirándome sorprendido, definitivamente no se esperaba que pudiera sacar estos ángeles, los cuales agradezco que no hayan tomado forma equina, eso habría sido muy raro.

Tras un rato el tal Discord salió de su estupefacción, y me miró con una sonrisa mientras alzaba una ceja.

-vaya vaya, parece que tengo frente a mí a alguien bastante peculiar– que extraño, se ve sorprendido, pero no nervioso ¿tan seguro está de que nadie lo vencerá? Me pongo alerta en el momento en que veo que esa cosa se levanta de su "trono" y decide caminar alrededor mío mientras sigue hablando – sin dudas eres extraño, no es normal que un pony terrenal pueda hacer cosas como conjurar alas, y no hablemos de invocar a esas cosas – dice señalando a mis ángeles, yo sólo lo miro con seriedad – oh vamos, no pongas esa cara, no es como si hiciera algo malo-

Yo sólo pongo una cara de "es broma ¿no?" mientras miro de reojo a todo el lugar que creo antes era un pueblo.

Al parecer esa cosa notó mi mirada y de inmediato procedió a "defenderse".

-antes de que digas algo, ten en cuenta que lo que yo hago es traer el caos, y eso no es necesariamente algo malo, digo, míralos a ellos – señala a los Jackes que seguían bailando ballet – gracias a mí ellos ahora pueden bailar todo lo que quieran – y ahora se quiere hacer ver como el bueno.

-ajá, sí, claro – dije incrédulo - ¿y qué me garantiza que no eres tú quien los hizo bailar sin detenerse en contra de su voluntad? – la verdad no sé qué tanto puede hacer este Discord, pero una acusación nunca viene de más en estos casos.

-oh, por favor ¿me crees capaz de algo así? – lo dice mientras hace aparecer un halo sobre su cabeza… sip, definitivamente este tipo no es tan bueno como intenta verse – además, no es como si pudieras detenerme aun pudiendo traer esas cosas – oh ¿eso crees?

-me suena a desafío – dije mientras me ponía en posición, lo cual es algo raro considerando mi nuevo cuerpo, ojalá hubiera podido mantener mi forma humana, pero bueno, no se puede todo en la vida.

Esa cosa entonces chasquea sus dedos y yo me veo encerrado en una jaula de metal, lo mismo con mis ángeles, aunque ellos por algún motivo llevaban chalecos de fuerza que les retenían sus brazos y sus alas.

En serio ¿qué demonios?

Discord pareció haber notado mi confusión – jeje vamos ¿acaso creías que sólo te dejaría atacarme? Por favor, por algo tengo mis Poderes del Caos - ¿poderes del caos?

\- ¿poderes del caos? – mi confusión era evidente.

-así es, veo que no los conoces, así que permíteme instruirte – entonces vuelve a chasquear los dedos haciendo aparecen un pizarrón con tizas y un borrador. También que se coloca un traje de profesor, con lentes y todo.

-para empezar, el poder del caos lo posee el guapo y famoso Discord, el Señor del Caos – hace un dibujo de él mismo con músculos muy exagerados – ósea yo – si no lo decías no me daba cuenta – oh vamos, no pongas esa cara, sé que era algo evidente, pero hay que repasar lo básico antes de ir a lo avanzado – este tipo es irritante – ahora, un pequeño receso para responder preguntas –

-mi mayor duda es ¿esto es necesario? – pregunté molesto, este este tipo me había puesto en un escritorio escolar con una hoja en blanco y un lápiz, el cual dicho sea de paso no tengo idea de cómo lo voy a usar si no tengo dedos, sin mencionar que me puso un cono en la cabeza que decía "burro".

-pero por supuesto que sí Señor Rowe, a los jóvenes problemáticos e irrespetuosos hay que disciplinarlos como se debe - ¿se está burlando? ¿por qué lo pregunto? Obvio que se está burlando – pues si esa es su única duda, seguiré con la lección – empezó a hacer dibujos raros, como ranas súper musculosas, un topo gigante, un cerdo volador y una pantera negra con capa de súper héroe ¿qué pasa por su cabeza? – bueno, estos son unos ejemplos de lo que puede hacer la Magia del Caos, en esencia, puedo romper todas las leyes de lo que los ponis llaman "lógica" jajajajaja –

-oh, ya entiendo, por eso pudiste hacer aparecer estas cosas de la nada – dije refiriéndome a las jaulas y los chalecos de fuerza.

-por supuesto que sí Señor Rowe, vaya, ser maestro es muy gratificante, quizás cuando llene todo el mundo de Caos decida formar una escuela para enseñar a los jóvenes potros lo maravilloso del caos – y este tipo ya empieza a delirar, pero puedo aprovechar esto para planear cómo escapar.

Es entonces que veo al muy extraño, a lo lejos puedo notar como un globo aerostático siendo tirado por un pegaso amarillo de crin rosa que parecía estar siguiendo a otro pegaso que volaba mientras sostenía…. ¿una nube? Ok, esto se vuelve cada vez más extraño, aunque ese pegaso parecía estar a escala de grises, meh.

Aunque, viéndolo bien ese pegaso gris parece que está atados a otros dos ponis, uno rosa y otro blanco…creo que es la misma que vi antes con la roca. Ahora que lo pienso, podría usar eso.

-oye, Disford-

\- ¿qué quieres? Y, por cierto, es DISCORD – wow, parece que no le gustó eso, jeje, podría aprovechar eso.

-si si, como digas – dije obviamente aparentando no prestarle atención, pero por lo que ví no es conveniente quitarle el ojo de encima – quería preguntarte ¿qué es eso de ahí? – y señalé el globo, después de todo ¿qué clase de villano de caricatura no disfrutaría ver sufrir a los demás con su creación?

El ser de especie aún no conocida fijó su vista en el globo y los ponis que jugaban a las atrapadas, y no tardó mucho en soltar unas fuertes carcajadas, aunque no puedo decir que tampoco me causó gracia su situación. Parece que mi risa llamó la atención del monstruo de Frankenstein aquí presente.

-vaya, no esperé que alguien más disfrutara del caos – aunque esto más que caos parecía una gran estupidez, tuve que darle la razón, ver cómo estos ponis sufrían era divertido, lástima que soy el bueno de la historia….

Espera…. ¿debo serlo?

Ya soy un héroe en el mundo real, y también lo fui en "Hora de Aventura". ¿por qué no ser un villano aquí? Digo, es una caricatura, no es como si dañara a alguien real, son sólo dibujos animados, pero yo también llegué aquí y estoy afectando la historia, aunque sea un poco ¿será posible que sean reales? Esta cosa me ha estado respondiendo, así como en la otra serie. Demonios Delsin ¿en qué estás pensando? No es posible, sólo son caricaturas.

¿o no lo son?

Mi tren de pensamientos hizo una parada de emergencia al oír la risa de Discord, un momento, no me está prestando nada de atención, esta es mi oportunidad.

Sin que lo notara, deshice a mis ángeles porque no me servían estando atrapados, y activé mi _Sudario de Invisibilidad_ para cubrirme de pixeles y, valga la redundancia, hacerme invisible. Esa cosa aún no nota lo que hago, así que lo siguiente es escapar de esta jaula, algo sencillo para mí.

Desenrollo mi cadena y la recubro de pixeles para moldearla en una espada, no tengo ni idea de cómo puedo sostener esta espada sin dedos, pero tampoco voy a estar debatiéndome la biología de los equinos, si bien entrené para que mi invisibilidad durara más que antes, sigue sin ser eterna. Entonces doy un poderoso golpe con mi espada a esa jaula, rompiendo los barrotes y escapando. Claro que el remedo de Frankenstein oyó lo que hice.

Su cara de sorpresa al ver que no estoy es muy graciosa, hasta pude ver que sus ojos de salieron de sus cuencas y cayeron rodando por su largo cuerpo, tuve que reprimir mi risa para que no me oyera, después de todo mi habilidad se llama _Sudario de Invisibilidad_ y no _Sudario del Silencio._

Me escabullo en silencio hasta estar detrás de una pirámide de cartas muy grandes, luego me doy cuenta que no me serviría de mucho, así que me fui detrás de una roca.

Entonces deshice mi invisibilidad y me puse a pensar en cómo demonios derrotar a Discord, obviamente mi estilo de ir siempre con un ataque frontal no serviría. Es entonces que se me ilumina el foco, y una sonrisa se me forma, sonrisa que se reemplaza por confusión al ver que realmente sobre mi cabeza había un foco encendido flotando en el aire, decidí ignorarlo.

Me asomo por un costado de la roca y veo a Discord buscándome con la mirada, es hora de iniciar con el plan.

* * *

 **Primera Persona P.O.V. Discord**

Realmente las cosas se están saliendo de control, se supone que luego de haber roto la amistad de los Elementos de la Armonía ya no debería haber nadie que pudiera derrotarme. Pero luego llega este tal "Delsin Rowe" para venir a frenarme ¡y al primer descuido se me escapa!

Bueno, no es como si pudiera hacer algo realmente problemático aparte de invocar a esas criaturas con alas.

Aunque, esa jaula debería haber resistido suficientes golpes como para que yo me enterara que intentaba salir, además que los barrotes parecían estar cortados en lugar de simplemente ser rotos.

Jeje, este poni terrenal es bastante peculiar, quizás pueda traerlo de mi lado para que haga caos conmigo, no será muy difícil controlarlo si lo vuelvo a ver.

Sigo buscándolo con la mirada cuando siento que algo no está bien, no sé qué sea, pero algo no me gusta, entonces decido revisarme, sólo para encontrar una pequeña luz verde en mi torso ¿qué es esto? Estoy seguro que yo no la hice, pero es en ese momento que lago más capta mi atención.

Alzo la vista para ver con horror como unas espadas cían se me acercan a gran velocidad, rápidamente me tele transporto para que sigan de largo.

Suspiro de alivio para luego mirar el lugar desde el que vinieron, y es entonces que veo este Delsin Rowe.

-vaya vaya joven Rowe, se ve que se le olvidó algo llamado "Magia de Caos", a diferencia de los unicornios no necesito de mi cuerno para hacer magia – puede ver por un segundo una mueca de confusión por lo que dije, je seguro es porque en la escuela no enseñan nada sobre la magia del caos.

Pero entonces puedo ver que no quitaba su sonrisa desafiante, provocando que yo alce una ceja ¿qué tendrá planeado? Todo lo que me lance lo podré esquivar.

Como si me leyera los pensamientos me hace un gesto para que mire atrás de mí, cosa que hago sólo para volver a experimentar el miedo.

Las espadas que habían sido lanzadas antes estaban volando hacia mí nuevamente, pero esta vez me quito de en medio, sólo para ver cómo esas espadas cambian su curso hacia donde estoy yo ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿será magia? No, no hay un aura mágica rodeándolas ¡¿entonces qué?!

Ya harto de escapar decido dividirme para que esas espadas sigan de largo, pero luego noto que estas se enfocan en la parte de mi torso que brilla, espera ¡están siguiendo eso!

Tardé mucho en darme cuenta, por lo que no tuve tiempo para escapar o alejar esa parte de mí cuando esas armas me golpearon, pero estas no me cortaron, sólo me golpearon y explotaron.

Eso dolió.

* * *

 **Primera Persona P.O.V. Delsin**

¡Bien! Mi plan funcionó, esa cosa no se dio cuenta que mis espadas son teledirigidas. Jaja por mucho que escapara tarde o temprano lo golpearían. En tu cara fenómeno, nadie le gana a Delsin Rowe.

O bueno, así debería ser. Cuando el humo se dispersó pude ver a Discord cuya cara de dolor fue reemplazada por una de ira ¿por qué siento que esto será algo muy duro?

-ahora verás enano – uy, creo que realmente lo hice enojar, no quito mi cara desafiante, por más que este tipo me pueda llegar a superar en términos de poder, él no tiene por qué saberlo, aunque su orgullo seguramente lo hará ignorar ese aspecto.

Diablos, realmente esto de hacer planes no es tan fácil como uno cree.

Vuelvo a enfocar mi vista en Discord para asegurarme que no se escape, pero noto algo, algo parecido a viento de varios colores lo rodea y poco a poco sus heridas se curan.

¡¿esta cosa puede curarse a sí misma?!

¡demonios! Eso sólo hará esto más difícil.

Aunque ahora que me pongo a pensarlo, yo puedo regenerarme cuando uso mis poderes de conductor, entonces ¿por qué Fetch, Eugene, Hank y Augustine no parecían poder hacerlo? Aunque es algo bueno en retrospectiva, pues no hubiera podido derrotarlos de ser así, pero igual queda la duda. Además…

¿qué estás haciendo Delsin? Ponerte a pensar en esas cosas en esta situación, mejor empieza a pensar en cómo demonios derrotar a esa cosa.

Sólo tengo mis proyectiles de Vídeo, una carga más de mis _Hojas_ _Sanguinarias_ ,y luego me queda mi cuerpo a cuerpo, ósea mi cadena moldeable, que ahora que lo pienso siempre la convierto en una espada ¿qué pasara si intento transformarla en otra cosa? Hmmmmmmmmm.

Eso me da una idea.

Esa cosa parece prepararse para reanudar el combate, pero no se lo daré fácil.

¿quieres a Delsin Rowe, cosa? Pues ven por él.

* * *

 **Tercera Persona**

Discord había terminado de usar su magia del caos para curarse del reciente ataque del Conductor frente a él. Él no era un luchador, no era de los que terminaban las cosas a golpes. No, su estilo era más enfocado a molestar a sus oponentes, hacerlos bajar la guardia, y luego derrotarlos o incapacitarlos con su magia.

Pero este pony frente a él lo estaba llevando a querer enfrentarlo para al fin sacárselo de encima. Sería diferente si no lo hubiera atacado de esa forma. Discord disfrutaba usar ciertos trucos contra sus oponentes y tomarlos desprevenidos, pero realmente le molestaba que se los hicieran a él.

Ése pony se había atrevido a atacarlo y lastimarlo, a él, el Dios del Caos.

Eso no se iba a quedar así.

Por el lado del "Artista de Humo", él estaba pensando seriamente en cómo podría pelear con el personaje frente a él. No tenía la menor idea de qué le podría hacer en una pelea.

Pero ya se había cansado de esperar, así que corrió hacia el draconequus frente a él y empezó a disparar su _Torrente de Vídeo_ hacia él, pero Discord lo esquivó volando.

La quimera chasquea sus dedos y un yunque aparece sobre Delsin, quien logra esquivarlo, pero pierde de vista a Discord.

\- ¿un yunque? ¿es en serio? ¿no tenías algo más original? – observaba alrededor, buscando algo que delatara la ubicación de su oponente.

-tal vez – su voz se oía por todo el lugar, dificultando el encontrarlo – pero nada puede superar a los clásicos ¿no crees? – Delsin lo buscaba por todos lados – aunque claro, si quieres algo más "original" …-

Al terminar de decir eso, unas raíces crecieron por debajo del "Hombre Cartel" que no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, siendo atrapado e inmovilizado por estas.

\- ¡demonios! – intentaba liberarse, pero no podía.

-jojojo, parece que estás en una situación algo "enredada" – Discord aparece frente a él mientras seguía intentando liberarse, ignorando el pésimo chiste que hizo su captor – oh, no te molestes, no vas a conseguir mucho así –

-puede ser – dejó de hacer fuerza y miró al Dios del Caos con una sonrisa – pero creo que es hora de intentar un nuevo truco –

Discord a eso sólo alzó una ceja – ¿" un nuevo truco"? ¿y qué podrías hacer que te ayude ahora mismo? – dijo burlón, por lo que pudo ver, ese pony sólo podía lanzar energía por sus cascos, aunque también estaban esas espadas, pero estaba seguro de que en esa posición no podía usarlas contra él.

Delsin entonces desenredó su cadena y la empezó a mover como péndulo. Discord vio eso y creyó que el pony se había vuelto loco ¿cómo podía eso ayudarlo?

Mientras el draconequus pensaba qué hacía el conductor, este empezó a concentrarse, colocando pixeles únicamente en la punta de su cadena y no en su totalidad.

Es entonces que pasó.

En la punta de su cadena se formó una cuchilla color cían bastante filosa

Delsin hizo un rápido movimiento, cortando las raíces que lo apresaban y saltando al notar que estas volvían a crecer.

El dios del caos vio eso con sorpresa, realmente no se esperaba que ese pony terrenal pudiera moldear la forma de su cadena (la cual realmente sólo la veía antes como una decoración para verse como un tipo rudo).

Al caer al suelo, Delsin se sentía feliz de que su experimento haya funcionado, además de emocionado por saber qué más podía hacer con esta "nueva" habilidad.

El Hombre Cartel transformó su cadena en un arco color cían y con su _Proyección de Luz Sólida_ creó una flecha que luego disparó hacia el draconequus, quien salió de su sorpresa para esquivarla.

El conductor no le dio tiempo para descansar como volvió a disparar más flechas, obligando a la quimera a no detenerse a menos que quisiera sentir algo puntiagudo impactar en sus escamas.

Discord se cansó de esquivar y usó su magia para crear varias copias de sí mismo, confundiendo a Delsin ya que no sabía a cuál apuntar.

Las copias de Discord entonces empezaron a hacerle muecas burlonas al conductor y algunas hasta empezaron a bailar. Esto molestaba al Artista de Humo, así que empezó a dispararles a todos, pero estos los esquivaban.

Tras un rato, las copias decidieron devolverle lo lanzado, así que empezaron a disparar rayos mágicos hacia el Hombre Cartel, el cual tuvo que sacar sus Alas de Vídeo para poder evadirlas sin que le dieran, aunque sí recibió algunos.

Discord no era muy fanático de los ataques serios y/o directos, prefería más jugar con su oponente o incluso molestarlo ¡pero este pony lo estaba sacando de quicio! Y si bien aún planeaba hacerlo su "aprendiz del caos", eso no significaba que no debía enseñarle lo que pasa cuando lo desafía.

Ya en el aire, y cuando las copias de Discord dejaron de dispararle, Delsin empezó a disparar su _Torrente_ _de_ _Vídeo_ , siendo estos disparos más veloces que las flechas lograron darles a la mayoría de estas.

El Conductor tuvo entonces una corazonada, moldeó su cadena en un mazo bastante grande y dio un golpe hacia su espalda, logrando golpear a un Discord que iba a atacarlo por ahí.

\- ¡Si! ¡en tu cara fenómeno! – poco duró su alegría al ver al Discord golpeado desvanecerse, era una copia – oh, demonios – entonces Discord lo golpea con su cole por atrás, impulsándolo hacia el suelo.

-perdón ¿decías algo? – dijo el Discord que lo golpeó, otro llegó por atrás de él y lo felicitó por su hazaña.

Mientras esas copias se alagaban entre sí, otra observaba al Conductor en el suelo, viendo cómo se levantaba adolorido, sólo para después rodearse de pixeles por unos segundos y luego mostrarse sin heridas ni suciedad.

Esto hizo que Discord alzara una ceja ¿el chico podía curarse a sí mismo? Sin mencionar que podía crear cosas, al parecer sus habilidades se parecían bastante. Luego alzó la vista para ver cómo las seis ponys que representaban los Elementos de la Armonía estaban acercándose a la escena, así que deshizo sus copias para dirigirse hacia ellas, después de todo, el conductor ya no era una amenaza para él.

O eso creía.

* * *

 **Primera Persona P.O.V. Delsin**

Ugh, eso dolió bastante, que suerte que tengo mi regeneración, de lo contrario esa cosa ya me habría vencido.

Me levanto con dolor, después de todo poder regenerarme no significa que no duela.

Puedo ver como este Discord deshace sus copias y vuela hacia otro punto. Me limito a seguirlo con la mirada y veo cómo se acerca a un grupo de seis ponis: dos ponys "terrenales" como él me llamó a mí, una de color rosa con crin rosa más oscuro y la otra de color naranja con crin rubia, esta por algún motivo llevaba un sombrero de vaquero y parecía estar peinada con una "cola de caballo", bastante irónico si me lo preguntan. Luego había dos pegasos, una amarilla con crin rosa, que creo que era la que tiraba de aquel globo que ví antes, y otra de color cían y de crin multicolor, como esta termine llamándose "Arcoíris" o "Rainbow" me reiré mucho. Por último, había dos unicornios, una era la unicornio blanca que vi antes con esa roca, y la otra no la había visto, era de color morado con crin de una combinación de azul y morado, creo, con dos franjas, una de color rosa y la morada.

Aunque luego pude notar que cada una llevaba un accesorio, cinco de ella llevaban unos collares dorados con una gema de un color y forma distintos: la del poni rosa tenía forma de un globo azul claro, la de la naranja tenía forma de manzana color naranja, que irónico, la de la pegaso amarilla parecía una mariposa rosa, la de la pegaso de crin arcoíris era de un rayo rojo, luego la de la unicornio blanca parecía un rombo azul oscuro. Luego la unicornio morada tenía una corona con una gema que tenía forma de estrella de 6 puntas de color, adivinen, sip, morado. Aquél que la diseñó seguro le gustaba ese color.

Ahora mismo veo cómo entre todos intercambian unas palabras, luego ellas empiezan a ¿flotar? ¿y brillar? Y no es todo, parece que se preparan para hacer algo.

El brillo se expande y sale disparado en forma de un rayo arcoíris hacia Discord, parece que lo tomaron desprevenido, parece que le va a dar…

Lo esquivó.

En el último momento se tele transportó fuera del alcance del rayo que le lanzaron….

Y creo que eso no es algo bueno.

Puedo ver ahora mismo como esas seis ponis se ven algo cansadas, seguramente hacer eso les cuesta bastante.

Ahora mismo parece que Discord va a empezar a presumir y/o a burlarse de su situación.

Creo que es el momento de que le muestre a este Discord lo que pasa cuando te metes con el Salvador de Seattle.

ES hora de la _Invasión de Heaven´s Hellfire_

* * *

 **Primera Persona P.O.V. Twilight Sparkle**

Esto no es posible, se supone que los Elementos de la Armonía deben derrotar a Discord, pero él esquivó el rayo ¡eso no debería haber pasado!

Oh no, ahora se está acercando. Me pongo en guardia, aunque esté cansada no puedo permitir que Discord haga lo que quiera con Eqüestria.

-ojojojojo, vaya vaya Twilight, parece que lograste deshacer mi hechizo sobre tus amigas, lo que me recuerda – aparta su vista de mi para observar a mis amigas – Rarity, que extraño que no traigas tu gran diamante, te veía muy apegada a él, y Rainbow ¿no se supone que ibas a quedarte el Cloudsdale? – dijo de manera inocente, pero sé que también se está burlando, además que las dos mencionadas gruñen a sus comentarios – te seré honesto Twilight – volvió a enfocarse en mí – si hubieran llegado antes y me hubieran atacado yo no habría podido esquivarlo, pero recientemente llegó alguien que indirectamente me ayudó a mejorar mi reacción frente a ataques repentinos - ¿cómo? ¿alguien lo ayudó para que pudiera esquivar el rayo de la armonía? Miro frenéticamente a mi alrededor en búsqueda de alguien que pudiera haberlo ayudado – oh, no te molestes en buscarlo, ya me encargué de él, seguramente estará por ahí inconsciente o yo que sé – ni sus aliados se salvan de él por lo que se ve.

Iba a decirle algo más, pero vi algo que me llamó la atención, y parece que a mis amigas también.

En el cielo había un número muy alto de seres extraños: eran bípedos por lo que podía ver, vestían armaduras color cían y volaban con unas alas del mismo color, llevaban un casco que les cubría toda la cabeza.

\- ¿¡qué es esto Discord?! ¡¿es otro de tus trucos?! – pregunté molesta, pero no recibí respuesta, me fijé bien en Discord y pude ver ¿miedo? ¿acaso Discord tiene miedo de estas cosas? ¿eso significa que él no las creó? Pero entonces ¿de dónde vienen?

Entonces enfocaron sus miradas en nosotros, incluyendo a Discord. Es entonces que bajan a toda velocidad y atrapan ¿a Discord?

Esas cosas lo mantienen inmovilizado en sus brazos, piernas, cola y alas, incluso hay algunos que le sujetan sus cuernos ¡¿qué está pasando aquí?!

\- ¿ves Discord? Te dije que iba a detenerte – todas nos giramos a ver al lugar de dónde provenía esa voz, sólo para ver a un pony terrenal de color naranja, llevaba puesto un gorro color rojo y una especie de chaqueta sin mangas color azul sobre una sudadera gris, tenía una cadena en su casco derecho y un extraño tatuaje en el izquierdo.

A simple vista parecía un pony terrenal común y corriente, pero tenía un par de alas iguales a las de las criaturas que atraparon a Discord ¿él será el responsable de esto? Y lo más importante ¿estará de nuestro lado?

-h-hola D-Delsin ¿c-cómo te v-va? - ¿Discord está asustado? No puede ser. Aunque, viendo su situación es entendible.

Un momento, si esas criaturas retienen a Discord en ese lugar, las chicas y yo podremos volver a usar los elementos para encerrarlo en piedra nuevamente.

\- ¿Que cómo me va? Pues te diré que me acabo de recuperar de cuando hace unos momentos me arrojaste contra el suelo – por su cara puedo ver que eso le dolió. Pero si eso es cierto ¿por qué no tiene ninguna herida?

-oh, v-vamos D-Delsin, e-era una bromita i-inocente – es la primera vez que veo a Discord así, incluso frente a la Princesa Celestia él no se veía intimidado en lo más mínimo.

-di lo que quieras Discord, pero ahora mismo sólo hay una cosa que puedo hacer – ¿de qué estará hablando? – eres muy peligroso, así que voy a encargarme de ti, _permanentemente_ – espera ¡¿qué?!

No puede estar hablando enserio, aquí en Eqüestria la ejecución no se utiliza, los villanos deben ser únicamente encerrados o sellados. No, hay que detenerlo.

* * *

 **Primera Persona P.O.V. Delsin**

Ahora te tengo Discord, fuiste muy molesto, así que ahora voy a ejecutarte. No es como si matara a alguien real, es sólo un personaje de caricatura, además, es el villano, dudo que alguien realmente lo extrañe.

Preparo mis _Hojas Sangrientas_ , je, el nombre nunca les quedó mejor. Al ver cómo su pecho brillaba Discord puso una cara de terror, obviamente sabía lo que haría.

Estoy a punto de manifestar mis espadas, cuando soy interrumpido.

\- ¡alto! – me detengo antes de atacar y volteo a ver a la unicornio morada con la corona, ella se ve ¿asustada? Pero ¿por qué? Esta cosa ya no será una amenaza.

-¿pasa algo? – pregunté confundido.

-no lo mates, por favor, no sé qué tanto haya pasado mientras no estábamos, pero matarlo no es la solución, además que los asesinatos están prohibidos en Eqüestria – me respondió ella.

Así que este lugar se llama Eqüestria, y los asesinatos aquí están prohibidos.

Ya veo, ese miedo, no es a lo que él pueda hacer.

Es miedo de mí.

Oh oh, vuelve mi debate mental ¿realmente estos seres no son reales? Si no lo fueran no deberían ser capaces de actuar de esta forma tan realista, menos considerando que es un show de niñas.

Siento que el tiempo se detiene para mí mientras analizo mis opciones….

 **INMOVILIZAR A DISCORD:** _ **retener a Discord para que las cosas sigan su rumbo y evitar cualquier contingencia de los altos mandos de estas tierras.**_

 **MATAR A DISCORD:** _ **acabar de una vez y para siempre con el dios del Caos, ignorando así cualquier sentimiento de moralidad de estas tierras.**_

No sé qué debo hacer, pero debo tomar una decisión….

* * *

 **Y bueno, ese ha sido el primer capítulo de este fic**

 **Como pueden ver, así como en el juego, hay que tomar una decisión que definirá si se inicia como un Héroe o como un infame**

 **Ahora mismo, la decisión no está en mis manos, sino en las suyas, así que pueden votar en los Review o por Mensaje Privado, eso queda en ustedes**

 **Y una cosa más antes de irme, no voy a decir algo como "subiré una nueva actualización cada X tiempo", no, siendo realista, si me pongo una fecha para publicar, traeré una cosa que no se puede llamar capítulo, así que voy a tomarme mi tiempo, espero lo entiendan. Pero eso sí, informo que las actualizaciones de esta historia llegarán los domingos (o al menos eso intentaré)**

 **Dicho todo esto, sólo me queda decir**

 **comenten si hubo algún fallo, o si quieren sólo para expresar su opinión en la historia.**

 **hasta la próxima**


	3. Humeante Final

Un Conductor en Eqüestria

Capítulo 2

Decisión

Si el mensaje no llega por "vídeo", usa entonces una "señal de humo"

 **Primera Persona P.O.V. Delsin**

Me he decidido

…

…

…

…

…

Reales o no, seguiré las enseñanzas de mi hermano y respetaré la ley por una vez en mi vida… es una ley ¿no? Bueno, la unicornio me dijo que estaba prohibido matar, así que supongo que si lo es.

Mando a mis ángeles a que se muevan y sólo sostengan las extremidades de Discord, dejando paso libre a que esas seis vuelvan a lanzar ese rayo.

– Adelante – le digo a la unicornio con la corona – por lo que veo, ustedes son quienes deben derrotarlo – la miré y le di una media sonrisa – vamos, hagan ese rayito de antes, rápido que este remedo de Franquestein es escurridizo – le informo a lo que ella asiente un poco confundida, creo que no entendió mi referencia.

Veo como ella va con sus amigas, parecen estar hablando sobre algo ¿por qué se tardan tanto? Parece que ya se le olvidó mi advertencia. Puedo notar cómo algunas de ellas, más concretamente la pegaso azul y la poni vaquera, me miran con algo de desconfianza. Aunque es algo entendible. Digo, un poni "normal" no debería poder hacer estas cosas.

Normal para ellas.

Oigo unas risas detrás de mí – vaya parece que este será mi final – dijo Discord haciendo alguna especie de drama. En serio ¿qué le sucede a este tipo? – pensar que 7 ponis me derrotarían, aunque la mayor parte del crédito lo tienes tú Delsin Rowe –

– ajá, si, como digas – respondí desinteresado, realmente ya quería que esto acabara, este tipo es insoportable.

– pero, aun así, eres poderoso, pudiste derrotarme al atacarme por sorpresa, podrías dominar Eqüestria si quisieras – me comenta.

Ya sé lo que quiere hacer, intenta manipularme, je, no lo creo – si, tal vez – le dije no muy interesado

– oh vamos Rowe ¿me vas a decir que realmente quieres ser el chico bueno? Vamos, los malos se divierten más – que insistente que es

– escúchame bien, no me interesa hacer eso en lo más mínimo – dije ya fastidiado – sí, puede ser muy tentador usar este poder como se me dé la gana, pero veámoslo así, YO soy el que ganó aquí al final y tú el que perdió – terminé con una sonrisa burlona

– ajá, si, "muy" interesante – me dijo con ironía, enserio ¿qué le pasa? – pero verá Delsin Rowe, no eres el único que tiene un "as bajo la manga" – ¿qué?

Entonces noto cómo mis ángeles empiezan a soltar a Discord ¡¿los puede controlar?!

– veo que te sorprendes, no es extraño, debiste haberme acabado cuando pudiste jojojo – ¡demonios!

Es entonces que pasa algo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo, debo enfrentar a un gran número de ángeles. Y esta vez no es Eugene, así que no sé qué debo esperar

Los ángeles vuelan hacia mí y no me queda otra que esquivarlos. A la primera oportunidad apunto a uno de esos ángeles y le disparo…

Y nada pasa

Mi mirada de determinación pronto es cambiada por una de nervios

Me quedé sin energía

Hay un pequeño silencio durante un rato. Silencio que es roto por unas sonoras carcajadas del señor del caos

Este definitivamente no es mi día

* * *

 **Tercera Persona**

Las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía sin dudas estaban sin palabras. Todo empezó como un día normal hasta que notaron todo el _caos_ que ocurría en el pueblo, luego reciben una llamada de la Princesa Celestia para que vayan a Canterlot donde son informadas de que un antiguo villano ha regresado y que es el causante de todo ese caos. Después tienen un encuentro con ese villano ya que había escondido lo elementos de la armonía, la única arma que puede derrotarlo, y debían seguirle su juego para encontrarlos. Entonces durante ese juego son manipuladas por Discord para que se conviertan en lo opuesto de lo que realmente son, a excepción de Twilight quien luego logra regresar a sus amigas a la normalidad. Justo cuando usan sus elementos contra Discord, este esquivar el "rayo de la armonía" muy para la sorpresa de todas, sólo para que luego aparezca un "poni terrenal" con raros poderes que lo inmoviliza con unos extraños seres que parecían obedecerlo.

Y ahora parece que Discord tomó el control de esas criaturas y las usaba para atacar a ese poni que hacía lo posible por evadirlos

– oh no, Discord tomó el control de esas criaturas – dijo Twilight mientras observaba cómo el conductor hacía lo que podía para evadir los rayos que disparaban los ángeles – rápido, hay que ayudarlo –

Pero a pesar de todo, las opiniones del grupo eran algo variadas:

Pinkie Pie creía que el joven estaba ahí para ayudarlas, además que, como no lo conocía, ya estaba pensando en cómo podría hacer su fiesta de bienvenida, además de una fiesta por la victoria, y una fiesta por ser el primer poni terrenal que hace magia, y una fiesta de sombreros en honor a su gorro, y una…. bueno, ustedes entienden

Rarity lo veía como si fuera un juez, o mejor dicho observaba su ropa. No le gustaba para nada. Ese conjunto lo hacía ver como si fuera un "rufián" que sólo se la pasa vagueando y que seguro no tenía modales. La cadena sólo empeoraba esa visión

Applejack, por su lado, en un inicio dudaba de la credibilidad del conductor, no lo conocía de nada, además que tenía esas extrañas alas que dudaba que fueran naturales. Pero luego recordó el incidente con Zecora, de cómo todos los habitantes del pueblo la juzgaron sin conocerla y al final resultó ser una buena poni…. Digo, cebra

Con Rainbow Dash la cosa no era muy difícil, no confiaba en el Artista de Humo. Ese poni era raro y nada le garantizaba que no fuera aliado de Discord o que él mismo le acabara de dar el control de esas… esas cosas

Fluttershy estaba en una posición algo confusa. Por un lado, vio cómo ese poni atacó a Discord antes de que les pudiera hacer algo, lo cual la llevaba a tener una idea de él siendo alguien que las quería ayudar. Pero por el otro, al oír que tenía pensado matarlo y el que pudo ver por unos segundos que esas criaturas voladoras se volvían color rojo y se veían más atemorizantes, le hizo tener miedo de él

Twilight veía a sus amigas y notaba sus dudas, ella también las tenía, en todos sus años estudiando magia nunca vio nada como lo que hacían Discord y Delsin. Pero en sus experiencias estudiando la amistad descubrió que no debe juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo primero, así que decidió darle una oportunidad al conductor. Luego lo bombardearía con preguntas si resultaba ser bueno

Los pensamientos de las seis fueron interrumpidos al oír un sonido seco frente a ellas. Al levantar la mirada vieron al Hombre Cartel en el suelo frente a ellas y los ángeles alrededor de los 7

La situación se veía complicada sin dudas

– oigan – Delsin le habló a las mane6, ya se había dado cuenta de que si quería ganar iba a necesitar que ellas usaran el rayito ese, y para eso él debía inmovilizar a Discord, pero antes debía deshacerse de los ángeles que ya no lo obedecían, y para eso debía recargarse con alguno de los otros poderes en su arsenal

Y para eso necesitaría que ellas se deshicieran de lo ángeles o que al menos lo cubrieran

– ¿s-si? – respondió Twilight

– escuchen, necesito su ayuda – dijo llamando la atención de las ponis – necesito "recargarme" si quiero poder frenar a Discord el tiempo suficiente como para que ustedes lo derroten, pero para eso necesito que ustedes me cubran por unos minutos ¿creen poder hacerlo? –

Antes de que cualquiera de ellas pudiera responder, Rainbow se les adelantó

– ¿ah sí? ¿y cómo sabemos que no nos abandonarás mientras "te cubrimos"? – respondió con desconfianza, algo que Delsin comprendió considerando la situación

– veo que no confían en mí, cosa que entiendo, la situación y el enemigo te hacen desconfiar de todo lo que sea "raro" para ti – dijo estando tranquilo – pero – volteó para verla a los ojos – te juro que no estoy mintiendo –

Miró de la misma forma a todas las presentes, normalmente no pediría ayuda. Esto le recordaba a aquella situación cuando apenas descubría sus poderes y ayudó a un autobús despejando el camino ¿y cómo le agradecieron? Negándose a dejarlo entrar sólo por ser un conductor, o "bioterrorista" como le dijeron en ese momento. Hubiera entrado a la fuerza de no haber sido por Reggie quien lo convenció de dejarlos ir

Ahora, nuevamente estaba en una situación en la que, a pesar de haber ayudado, igual lo miraban con desconfianza. No iba a actuar de forma agresiva para empeorar la situación, no esta vez

– le creo – Applejack fue la primera en hablar, sorprendiendo a sus amigas, luego continuó – esa mirada que tienes, no es de alguien que quiera aprovecharse, realmente no querías pedirnos esto ¿me equivoco? – volvió a sorprender a sus amigas y a Delsin, aparentemente la "vaquera" pudo leerlo muy bien

– je – no pudo reprimir una leve risa – culpable – a pesar de la situación no pudo evitar bromear un poco – sé que pedirles que confíen en mí de la nada es algo tonto, más con la situación – admitió – pero realmente necesito que me ganen tiempo para poder recargarme, luego les explicaré todo, se los prometo –

– te ayudaré – dijo Twilight, Applejack y Pinkie Pie asintieron

– ¡¿cómo?! Chicas, no pueden estar hablando enserio, no podemos confiar en este poni, podría ser un seguidor de Discord – acusó Rainbow

– ¿así como cuando creíste que Twilight era una espía de Nightmare Moon? – preguntó Applejack con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada, dándole un golpe al orgullo de Rainbow al recordarle eso

– bien, de acuerdo, y por cierto Twilight, lamento lo de ese día – dijo Rainbow resignada y algo culpable

– y-yo, yo veré que puedo hacer – dijo Fluttershy por lo bajo, pero sus amigas la oyeron y sonrieron

– oh, de acuerdo, ayudaré también – se resignó Rarity

Las seis se miraron y asintieron con una mirada de determinación en cada una, aunque Fluttershy más bien era una sonrisa simple ocultando sus nervios y Pinkie Pie tenía una gran sonrisa. Luego miraron a Delsin

– de acuerdo, te conseguiremos todo el tiempo que podamos – le dijo Twilight

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Delsin – bien, escuchen, esos ángeles no los hice muy resistentes, de lo contrario no habría podio crear tantos – todas le prestaron atención al conductor al oír eso – deberían poder derrotarlos de unos pocos golpes, si son lo suficientemente fuertes podrán derrotarlos de un golpe – ni bien dijo eso, Rainbow y Applejack se ven entre sí de forma retadora

– ¿una competencia para ver quién derrota más de esos "ángeles" como él los llama? – desafió Rainbow a su amiga

– me leíste la mente Dash – respondió Applejack de la misma forma

– bien chicas, los dejo en sus manos, ehh, cascos – se corrigió Delsin

– confía en nosotras – respondió Twilight con una sonrisa de determinación, a lo que sus amigas asintieron

– bien – sacó sus alas de vídeo – suerte – emprendió vuelo en busca de alguna "fuente de poder"

– bien chicas – Twilight les habló a sus amigas – hay que derrotar a estos "ángeles" – dijo recibiendo el apoyo de sus amigas

Discord observaba cómo el conductor se retiraba mientras dejaba atrás a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. Pensó que sólo era un cobarde al escapar dejándolas atrás, pero era igual, no era como si pudieran derrotarlo ahora con su nuevo ejército. Pero aún así mandó a algunos ángeles a que lo persiguieran

Pero ellos fueron detenidos por un objeto muy veloz que dejaba tras de sí una estela arcoíris

– ja! Ni crean que se irán de aquí – dijo ese objeto también conocido como Rainbow Dash

Un grupo de 4 ángeles estaba por atacarla por detrás, pero fueron atrapados por un lazo por parte de Applejack para luego ser víctimas de un cañonazo de confeti del cañón de Pinkie Pie. Los ángeles entonces explotaron en un pequeño destello azul

– ¡¿qué!? – prácticamente gritó Discord, creyó que esas criaturas serían más resistentes

– él tenía razón, los ángeles no son muy resistentes – remarcó Twilight – sigamos así chicas, en poco tiempo nos encargaremos de ellos – sus amigas la secundaron

Rainbow, al ser la que los podía igualar por poder volar, embestía a lo ángeles con su velocidad y luego se alejaba al ver que otros se le acercaban con espadas. No le iba mal, pero a la larga no iba a poder con todos

Applejack lanzaba su lazo a los que volaban cerca de ella, luego tiraba y lo acercaba para derrotarlos con una buena patada doble

Pinkie, por su lado, lanzaba pasteles a los ángeles, logrando darles en la cara y cegarlos. Entonces usaba su cañón para rematarlos

Fluttershy y Rarity estaban en la retaguardia siendo protegidas por Twilight quien disparaba rayos mágicos hacia los ángeles con diversos efectos: algunos sólo los hacían caer para que Applejack o Pinkie Pie los remataran, otros los hacían inflarse hasta explotar, otros los paralizaban, etc.

– oye Rainbow! – gritó Applejack a la pegaso cían – sólo quería informarte que te estoy ganando – dijo mientras golpeaba y desaparecía a un ángel

Esto enfureció a Rainbow y la hizo aumentar la fuerza de sus golpes

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Delsin volaba buscando alguna fuente de poder de cualquier tipo: una señal de neón, alguna fuente de ceniza, o incluso una carretera (aunque considerando la situación seguramente estará hecha de chocolate o algo por el estilo)

Es entonces que repara en las islas flotantes que había en el cielo ¿quién sabe? a lo mejor y ahí había algo que pudiera absorber

Se acercó volando y abrió la puerta para entrar, el lugar estaba vacío. Entonces se pone a buscar algo que pueda absorber

Tras un rato de no encontrar nada se dirige a la última habitación, hubiera cruzado los dedos si los tuviera. Al abrir la puerta logra ver algo que le puso una sonrisa, era una chimenea

Se acercó y extendió su casco hacia la fuente de humo. La ceniza empezó a acercarse y unirse a su piel…o pelaje en este caso

Ya recargado se dirigió a la puerta y salió de esa casa. Miró hacia los lados para poder encontrar el lugar donde estaban esas ponis y Discord. Pudo ver a lo lejos un buen número de ángeles en cierto lugar, ahí debía ser en donde están ellos

Apuntando a ese lugar, Delsin "explotó" y tres "esferas" de ceniza volaron hacia donde estaban las mane6, Discord y sus ángeles

Estando casi a mitad de camino, las esferas se juntaron, formando nuevamente a Delsin. En esos dos años había logrado aumentar la distancia que puede recorrer antes de volver a formarse, pero seguía sin ser suficiente. Apuntó sus cascos hacia abajo y empezó a impulsarse para mantenerse en el aire

Una idea pasó por su cabeza, extendió sus cascos traseros hacia atrás y soltó ceniza para darse un impulso hacia adelante, ganando una buena velocidad. No era tan veloz como con su C _arrera de Humo,_ pero era aceptable

.

.

.

Las cosas con las mane6 no iban del todo bien. En un inicio no hubo mucho problema, pero ya estaban cansadas de tantos luchar y esos "ángeles" no parecían cansarse a pesar de todo. Discord miraba esto con una sonrisa, si en algún momento dudó de su "asegurada" victoria, ahora mismo sus dudas se disiparon

Ellas quedaron acorraladas en medio de un buen número de ángeles, que serían aproximadamente 1/3 de la cantidad que eran en un inicio.

– bueno bueno, parece que las pequeñas ponis de Celestia no han podido derrotarme al final, sin mencionar que el único que tenía oportunidad de frenarme las ha abandonado a su suerte, que pena – dijo Discord fingiendo sentir lástima, a lo que las mane6 sólo gruñeron

– ¡¿estás seguro de eso Discord?! – todos reconocieron esa voz, las ponis se alegraron mientras que Discord suspiró fastidiado, en serio que ese tipo lo empezaba a desesperar

El Draconequus volteó para ver al poni terrenal acercarse caminando muy tranquilo y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Discord alzó una ceja antes la seguridad que parecía poseer ese poni, pero él ya había visto de qué era capaz

– ah, Delsin, que alegría que vengas justo para ver cómo derroto a los elementos de la armonía – dijo burlón – además, digas lo que digas, ya he visto todos tus trucos, no tienes nada que pueda sorprenderme – estaba muy seguro de sí mismo

– oh ¿eso crees? – el conductor puso una sonrisa, luego de eso "explota" en una nube de humo naranja, tomando por sorpresa a todos. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para procesar lo que acababa de pasar como escucharon que algo cayó al suelo

Miraron el lugar del origen del sonido y vieron el "rastro" que dejaban los ángeles al ser destruidos. Inmediatamente miraron al cielo sólo para ver cómo Delsin desaparecía y reaparecía para atacar a lo desprevenidos ángeles con su cadena, dejando una pequeña y poco notable estela de humo naranja cada vez que "explotaba" y "reaparecía" en otro lugar

En poco tiempo lo ángeles habían sido completamente eliminados, ninguno quedaba

El conductor miraba con una sonrisa su trabajo, él habrá creado sus ángeles, pero justo por eso sabía lo poco durables que eran

Las mane6 estaban completamente sorprendidas, ellas habían derrotado a un número mayor, sí. Pero el _Artista de Humo_ derrotó esa cantidad siendo uno solo y en menos tiempo

Por parte de Discord, estaba hartándose, un poni terrenal lo estaba poniendo contra las cuerdas. Podría enfrentarlo, sí. Pero en lo que se concentrara en él, las ponis podrían recuperar su aliento y volver a usar lo Elementos de la Armonía contra él

La mejor opción que tenía ahora mismo era escapar, o como él le diría, una "retirada estratégica"

No sabía qué más podría hacer el conductor, o cómo se supone que funciona su poder. Pero no tenía una mejor opción. Además, algo le decía que ese poni terrenal no podía volver a invocar esos ángeles para volver a atraparlo

Poco sabía que Delsin tenía otras formas de inmovilizarlo con su nuevo/clásico poder

Discord empezó a elevarse para luego volar, sorprendiendo a las ponis

– "oh no, no lo harás" – pensó Delsin al ver cómo Discord escapaba

Alzó su casco derecho, apuntando hacia donde volaba Discord, y disparó un potente _Misil de Ceniza_ que logró golpearlo y tirarlo al suelo. Las mane6 se volvieron a sorprender con eso. En serio ¿cuántos poderes tenía este tipo?

– ¡oigan! – llamó la atención de las seis que lo miraron – vuelvan a hacer esa cosa del rayo que iban a hacer en un inicio, voy a retenerlo lo suficiente y me aseguraré de que no lo esquive ¿de acuerdo? – le informó de su improvisado plan

Las seis lo miraron con dudas, pero fue Twilight la que habló – ¿crees poder hacerlo? Porque sólo lo podremos hacer una vez más, y si fallamos… – no quiso terminar la oración, aunque Delsin tampoco la habría dejado terminar

– escucha, podré hacerlo – la tranquilizó – no es la primera vez que me enfrento a un loco con mucho poder que quiere hacer lo que se le da la gana con el mundo porque, según él, "es lo mejor" – aunque lo dijo a modo de broma, no pudo evitar recordar a Augustine y todos los problemas que ella causó

Sacudió la cabeza, ese no era el momento de recordar cosas del pasado, mientras él tenía esos recuerdos, el "Dios del Caos" se recuperaba del golpe

Por el lado de la unicornio, no se le debía hacer muy difícil pensar que el conductor podría derrotar a Discord. Pero eso era justamente lo que la preocupaba. Antes estuvo a punto de matar a Discord, y lo hubiera hecho si ella no lo hubiera detenido. Eso la preocupaba

– de acuerdo – terminó por aceptar – pero por favor, déjanos a nosotras terminarlo y no lo mates – le pidió

Delsin no puedo más que rascarse la nuca con algo de vergüenza – o-oye, no te preocupes, ya entendí, aquí no se mata ni nada por el estilo – la tranquilizó – juro que no lo mataré, palabra de honor – alzó un casco hacia el cielo y se puso el otro en el pecho, causando una leve risa en algunas de ellas

Unicornio y conductor asintieron entre sí y se prepararon. Delsin fue hacia Discord con su C _arrera de Humo_ mientras las chicas se preparaban para cuando Discord estuviera inmovilizado

.

.

.

Discord apenas se estaba levantando del potente misilazo que recibió de Delsin. Al estar parado tomó un momento para revisarse

No tenía heridas profundas, sólo moretones. Pero lo que sin dudas llamó su atención fueron los restos de polvo naranja que había en su cuerpo. No, no era un simple polvo, era…

– ¿ceniza? – preguntó confundido a nadie en específico

– ¡correcto! ¡tenemos un ganador! – detrás de él oyó la voz del molesto conductor que tanto lo había molestado hoy

Discord sólo volteó para confirmar sus sospechas. Frente a él ahora se para el equino que lo había golpeado, hecho explotar y dejado en las condiciones en las que está ahora

Iba a disfrutar mucho el golpearlo

Rápidamente Discord le disparó un rayo mágico esperan poder atraparlo desprevenido

Pero Delsin usó su _Carrera de Humo_ para no sólo esquivar el ataque, sino también acercarse

Discord sabía muy bien lo peligroso que era dejar que el Artista de Humo se acercara demasiado, así que al verlo muy cerca, o volaba a otra parte, o se teletransportaba para alejarse e intentar volverlo a atacar

Delsin por su parte ya no estaba jugando, había visto lo que este ser podía hacer y debía pelear en serio si quería ganar, así que cada que podía usaba su _Disparo de Humo_ , al fin y al cabo, no era como si fallar esos pequeños disparos fuera importante

La batalla había llegado a un punto definitivo, ninguno de los dos podía conectar un golpe en el otro. Parecía que el encuentro no iba a tener fin

– bueno bueno, Delsin Rowe – comenzó un cansado Discord – tal parece que ninguno puede derrotar al otro, jeje, ¿qué dices si lo dejamos para otro día? –

– ¿ya te cansaste? – Delsin no estaba en una condición muy diferente, su regeneración de conductor no implicaba que los golpes no le dolieran, sólo evitaba heridas fatales – lo siento Frankenstein, pero esto termina aquí y ahora –

– ¿ah sí? ¿y cómo piensas hacerlo? – Discord aún se negaba a creer que un poni terrenal, por más raros que fueran sus poderes, pudiera derrotarlo

El conductor sólo sonrió ante lo que dijo, entonces empezó a juntar una gran cantidad de ceniza en su casco derecho, formando una pequeña esfera que luego lanza hacia Discord

El draconequus por su parte ve confundido como el Hombre Cartel lanza algo parecido a una pelota hecha de humo ¿cómo podía eso derrotarlo? Sus dudas se disiparon en el momento en que la "pelota" toca el suelo

Una gran nube de "humo" naranja cubre a Discord, pero ese era sólo el principio. Poco a poco el draconequus siente que se le dificulta más y más el respirar, provocando que empiece a toser

Estaba siendo víctima de la _Bomba de Azufre_

Delsin no perdió la oportunidad de usar su movimiento más fuerte para dejarlo inmovilizado definitivamente

Delsin se paró en dos patas para luego agacharse, como preparándose para dar un gran salto. Un círculo de humo empezó a formarse a su alrededor y también debajo de él mientras que las cenizas empezaban a cubrir sus cascos delanteros

Entonces dio un gran salto impulsado por su humo. Luego se dividió en tres montones de ceniza, como si usara su _Carrera de Humo_ , que luego se unieron en un remolino, formando otra vez al conductor mirando hacia el cielo

Desde lejos las Mane6 pudieron ver cómo una "bengala" se elevaba hacia el cielo para luego dividirse en tres luces que empezaron a girar entre sí formando un torbellino del que salió cierto poni terrenal que ya habían conocido, aunque ninguna sabía su nombre

Se tomó un momento para admirar el paisaje, o lo que ahora era el entorno dado que la influencia de Discord aún no se iba. Pero eso acababa ahora

Entonces se giró hacia el suelo, apuntando a Discord quien aún intentaba respirar en esa nube de azufre, seguramente el no poder respirar bien le hacía difícil usar su poder como quería

Concentró la ceniza en sus cuatro extremidades para luego baja en picada a una velocidad de vértigo. Entonces dejó de expulsar ceniza de sus cascos delanteros para empezar a acumularla en ellos

Justo a tiempo para que la nube de azufre se dispersara y Discord pudiera volver a respirar con normalidad

Confundido notó que el conductor no se encontraba por los alrededores ¿había escapado? No, ya lo tenía atrapado, entonces ¿por qué no lo atacó?

Tuvo su respuesta al oír como si un cohete se acercara a su posición. Miró a su alrededor, nada

Miró hacia arriba sólo para ver como Delsin se acercaba a toda velocidad a su posición, y, estando tan cerca, no podría esquivarlo

Delsin finalmente hizo contacto con el suelo, golpeando con sus cascos súper cargados de ceniza la tierra en la que estaba parado Discord, provocando una poderosa y devastadora explosión

Las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía vieron esa explosión y se preocuparon ¿acaso ese poni les había mentido y había matado a Discord? No pudieron esperar más y corrieron hacia la zona de impacto

.

.

.

Al llegar, pudieron ver que el lugar estaba lleno de ceniza. Vieron a Discord en el suelo sin moverse y se pusieron nerviosas, pero no veían al conductor por ningún lado, lo que las puso peor

No ayudó el que el humo de la zona se empezara a juntar hasta formar un pequeño tornado que se acercó a ellas

Las seis se pusieron en guardia, listas para atacar a lo que sea que quisiera dañarlas

El tornado se detuvo justo en frente de ellas y se empezó a hacer cada vez más pequeño, hasta que de él salió Delsin con una sonrisa de satisfacción

– ¿y? qué tal? – preguntó Delsin como si nada importante hubiera pasado

Las Mane6 estaban boquiabiertas, ninguna podía creerse que este poni provocara tamaña explosión. Sólo Twilight puso acercársele, pero sin sacar su cara de estupefacción

– ¿qué? ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿dónde? ¿por qué? – empezó a balbucear la unicornio morada

Delsin sólo alzó una ceja divertido, realmente esa expresión le daba gracia – oye ¿vas a terminar alguna de tus preguntas? Porque la verdad no puedo responder a preguntas incompletas –

Twilight espabiló y se avergonzó un poco por lo ocurrido, intentando salvar algo de dignidad se aclaró la garganta – sí, bueno ¿qué fue eso? –

– ¿" eso"? oh, yo lo llamo _Caída Orbital_ , es mi movimiento definitivo con mi poder de Humo – dijo bastante orgulloso de sí mismo – al principio creí que quizás era un poco exagerado, pero realmente este tipo era tan molesto que se la merecía – dijo sin darle importancia al hecho de que prácticamente derrotó el sólo a un "Dios"

Twilight entonces cayó en cuenta de la situación de Discord, así que, algo nerviosa, le preguntó – y sobre Discord…. ¿él está…? – no tuvo el valor para terminar la oración, pero, por suerte, tampoco fue necesario, ya que Delsin entendió a qué se refería

– no te preocupes, sólo está inconsciente, quizás con algún hueso roto, pero, hey, antes se pudo curar de otras tantas cosas que le lancé, así que debería poder curarse de eso, eso sí, el dolor seguirá jeje – la tranquilizó el conductor – ahora, aprovechen y usen ese rayo que quisieron usar antes, les aseguro que esta vez no lo esquivará – les comentó

Las seis asintieron, por fin iban a acabar con esto

Los Elementos de la Armonía empezaron a brillar y a levantarlas en el aire. Los cinco collares enviaron sus energías a la corona de Twilight, todas estaban listas. Abrieron los ojos, mostrando que todas los tenían blancos y brillaban, cosa que perturbó un poco a Delsin porque aún tenía en la cabeza ciertos personajes de juegos de terror que no tenían pupilas, y los recuerdos no eran agradables

Volviendo con las ponis, la corona de Twilight disparó un rayo con forma de arcoíris hacia el inconsciente Draconequus, transformándolo lentamente en piedra

Mientras tanto, pasando desapercibido por todos los presentes, la CM de Delsin empezó a brillar levemente y a recibir un pequeño cambio, no era una diferencia muy grande, simplemente el "ave roja" había perdido algo de color, mientras el "ave azul" se volvió más intensa

Finalmente, todo había acabado

El _Rayo de la Armonía_ no sólo convirtió a Discord en piedra, sino que también deshizo todo lo que él había provocado con su magia

Desde los animales mutantes, hasta el clima de comida, sin olvidar las extrañas estructuras como la pirámide de cartas gigantes

Las casas que flotaban en el cielo fueron bajadas lentamente, volviendo a sus lugares originales como si nada nunca hubiera pasado

Tras usar lo elementos, las chicas volvieron al suelo, cayendo suavemente sobre sus cascos, miraban con sonrisas el resultado de la acción de los elementos

Pero luego volvieron su vista a su nuevo, pero igualmente peculiar, amigo. El poni terrenal que podía usar una extraña magia, o más bien dos, ya que lo que lo vieron usar en un inicio no era igual a lo que usó para derrotar a Discord. Todas ellas se preguntaban ¿qué tantos poderes tenía?

Delsin, por su lado, veía como todo cambiaba con una cara que no se podía definir bien entre curiosidad y sorpresa, el lugar era bastante bonito, y muy bien hecho como para ser simplemente un "show de niñas" aunque había oído a Eugene hablando muy bien del programa. Casi se arrepentía de esa vez en que él y Fetch se rieron de su gusto por la serie, casi

Finalmente volteó a las seis ponis que lo miraban, y les sonrió a su manera

– ¿y bien? ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora? – les dijo como si nada relevante hubiera pasado

* * *

 **Y bueno, así termina este capítulo**

 **La verdad, ya me esperaba que la opción más votada fuese la que llevaría a esta historia por la "ruta de héroe", pero me sorprendió que al final ambas quedaran empatadas**

 **Desafortunadamente** **para aquellos que buscaban la "ruta infame", empecé este cap cuando la votación estaba a favor de ser Héroe (aunque al final, si no hubiera iniciado en ese momento, hubiera tenido un empate y lo único que se me ocurre para decidirme era lanzar una moneda)**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo**

 **Cualquier queja, sugerencia o duda me la pueden decir por review o por mensaje privado**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	4. Presentaciones

Un Conductor en Equestria

Capítulo 3

Presentaciones

La llegada de la princesa

 **Tercera Persona**

Por fin, todo había terminado

Discord fue convertido en piedra y toda su influencia fue borrada, devolviendo a Equestria a su belleza original

En cierto pueblo, el cual había sido testigo de la derrota del causante del problema, se encontraban los siete ponis que lograron dicha hazaña

Las Mane6 observaban al pony terrenal que las ayudó a lograr derrotar a Discord, cada una con su propia opinión, pero en general, la mitad lo miraba con curiosidad y la otra con cautela. Ambos sentimientos provocados por las nada comunes habilidades del poni

Delsin Rowe, el conductor salvador de Seattle y ahora también de Equestria, podía notar las miradas que le daban las chicas, cosa que lo ponía nervioso. Si, sabía que debería responder un buen número de preguntas

Intentando romper el tenso ambiente, el artista de humo decidió hablar

– ¿y bien? ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora? – les dijo sonriendo a su manera, disimulando bastante bien sus nervios

Las portadoras de los elementos no estaban seguras de cómo responder a eso, a excepción de una.

Un borrón rosado se le acercó a Delsin tan rápido que por poco y cree que Fetch había llegado también a este programa. Pero cuando la mancha rosada tomó forma vio frente a él a una de las seis ponis.

– ¡hola! ¡mi nombre es Pinkamena Diane Pie! Pero puedes llamarme Pinkie Pie ¡eso que hiciste fue asombroso! ¡en un momento estabas en un lugar! ¡luego aparecías en otro! ¡y luego en otro! ¡y en otro! ¡y en otro! – siguió así un buen rato hasta que cambió de tema - ¡y luego cuando Discord escapaba le lanzaste una bomba que lo devolvió al suelo! ¡y después volaste hacia el cielo y causaste una gran explosión que dejó noqueado a Discord! ¡ESO FUE INCREÍBLE! – terminó de decir la poni rosada

– eh ¿gracias? – realmente no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar a eso, principalmente porque no había entendido casi nada de lo que dijo la poni. Sólo supo que lo estaba alagando, o algo así

– oh, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? ¿de dónde vienes? ¿viniste aquí para detener a Discord o fue pura casualidad? ¿cómo puedes hacer magia? ¿cuántos poderes tienes? ¿cómo hiciste esa última explosión? ¿te gusta Ponyville? ¿quieres ser mi amigo? ¿te gustan los pasteles? – por cada pregunta que hacía su cabeza se acercaba más y más a la de Delsin quien, si bien sabía que le harían preguntas, no esperó que fueran TANTAS. Y peor, casi no entendía nada de lo que decía

– ok ok ¡ya basta por favor! – dijo ya mareado de tantas preguntas ¿la poni le preguntó cuál era su color favorito? Y lo peor es que no era la pregunta más rara que creyó oír de ella – habla más lento por favor, sino no te podré responder – le pidió el conductor

– oky doky loky – dijo animada la poni fiestera y luego se aclaró la garganta - ¿cooooooooooommmmmmmoooooooooooo teeeeeeee lllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssss? ¿dddddddddeeeeeeeeeeee ddddddddóoooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnndddddddddeeeeeeeeeee vvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss? – la poni estaba repitiendo sus preguntas a cámara lenta, muy lenta

Delsin ya la estaba observando como si estuviera loca ¿tan literal se tomó la parte de "hablar más lento"?

Entonces un aura morada rodeó a la poni rosada, sorprendiendo a Delsin que no se esperaba eso, y la movió a un costado. Entonces se le acercó la unicornio morada.

– discúlpala, Pinkie Pie se emociona mucho cuando conoce a alguien nuevo – se disculpó Twilight algo avergonzada por las acciones de su amiga

– oh, eh, no te preocupes por eso – respondió el conductor con una sonrisa nerviosa, la verdad es que ya quería salir de este programa, pero para eso necesitaba sus poderes de vídeo

La unicornio no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que no parecía alguien del cual preocuparse. Si, tenía poderes extraños y él "sólo" derrotó a Discord. Pero por su forma de actuar no aparentaba ser algún villano como el dios del caos o Nightmare Moon.

– por cierto, me he dado cuenta de que no sabemos tu nombre ¿podrías decirme cuál es? – preguntó queriendo saber el nombre del poni que tanto las ayudó

– oh, claro, soy Delsin, Delsin Rowe – respondió el hombre cartel, que sin darse cuenta dejó algo confundida a la estudiante de Celestia

– ¿Delsin Rowe? Es un nombre algo extraño – Twilight no se molestó en ocultar su confusión

– bueno ¿y ustedes cómo se llaman? – el conductor decidió cambiar de tema para evitar que lo descubrieran como alguien "ajeno" a su mundo

– oh, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle – se presentó la unicornio lavanda – y por allá están mis amigas – señaló en dirección a las otras cuatro ponis, ya que la poni rosa seguía repitiendo sus preguntas en Slow Motion

* * *

 **Primera Persona P.O.V. Delsin**

Bueno, las cosas no van tan mal. Derroté al malo y ahora voy a hablar con los ponis de colores que usaron el "mágico rayo de arcoíris".

.

.

.

Y eso es algo que jamás en mi vida pensé en decir. Realmente esto de viajar en la TV es interesante, me pregunto qué más podré hacer

Ya habíamos llegado con las 4 ponis restantes. En un momento giré mi cabeza para observar a la poni rosa de antes…. creo que Twilight la llamó Pinkie Pie, curioso nombre, pero bueno, al verla pude notar que aún seguía hablando en cámara lenta. Parece que apenas iba por la pregunta de cuántos poderes tengo.

Parece que va a tardar un rato.

– bueno chicas, él es Delsin Rowe, y no parece ser un mal poni – pude oír la voz de Twilight, probablemente hablándoles a sus amigas

Volví a observar a las ponis y pude ver que la primera en acercarse fue la poni cono el sombrero de vaquero

– saludos compañero, me llamo Applejack – se presentó y pude notar un acento campirano, además que me estaba ofreciendo su pata a modo de saludo. Supuse que sería como darse la mano así que extendí mi braz… digo, pata derecha para responder al saludo.

Al entrar en contacto pude sentir cómo ella empezó a sacudir su casco y, por alguna razón, el mío también empezó a sacudirse. Me tomó sólo un momento darme cuenta de que era ella la que lo movía como si lo hubiese agarrado, cosa que no tenía sentido dado que no tenían dedos. Lo segundo que sentí fue dolor dado que lo estaba sacudiendo con bastante fuerza.

Rayos, creo que ni siquiera el hormigón de Augustine era tan fuerte.

Tras unos segundos pude recuperar mi pata, aunque cuando me soltó esta aún seguía girando, tuve que usar mi otra pata para detenerla.

– un gusto – comenté tratando de ignorar alguna risa que me pareció oír.

La siguiente que se acercó fue la unicornio blanca. Pude notar que llevaba los ojos pintados con….. ¿cómo se llamaba?... Argh, como sea no es momento para pensar esto.

– hola querido, me llamo Rarity – su tono de voz era elegante ¿acaso era de una clase social alta? Tuve que decidirme a pensar en eso luego cuando noté que también me acercó el casco, así se llamaba esa parte de los caballos ¿verdad? Supuse que también quería "darme la mano" ¿será acaso que todos se saludan así?

Bueno, simplemente extendí mi pata para acercarla a la suya y lo agité un poco, aún no sé cómo pude sostenerla, pero hace rato que dejé de cuestionarme la lógica de esta serie.

Al soltarla pude ver como su mirada había cambiado un poco ¿ahora qué hice? Ella simplemente se volteó y volvió con sus amigas, quienes pude notar que negaban con la cabeza.

En serio ¿qué hice?

Luego sólo quedaban las dos pegasos: la amarilla que parecía querer ocultarse detrás de algo cuando la miré, y la pelo arcoíris que me miraba con desconfianza y que frunció el ceño al ver que mi vista se enfocó en ella.

Creo que no le agrado.

La verdad, pareciera que ninguna de las dos iba a venir a presentarse, así que me decidí a acercarme.

O bueno, esa era la idea.

Por más extraño que suene, la pegaso amarilla fue la primera en venir.

– ho-hola mi nombre es Fluttershy – habló la pegaso, o eso creo ya que sólo pude captar el sonido, pero no entendí bien lo que dijo

– disculpa ¿podrías repetirme tu nombre? Pero un poco más fuerte que no te pude oír – le dije calmadamente, cielos, ella parecía ser más insegura que Eugene cuando lo conocí

– Fluttershy – repitió aún en voz baja, pero por suerte esta vez pude oírla. Y ahora aprovecho para corregirme: definitivamente es más insegura que Eugene en aquel entonces

– ¿Fluttershy? – pregunté para asegurarme de haber oído bien, a lo que ella confirmó asintiendo – oh, que bonito nombre – realmente eso lo dije para que tuviera más confianza, aunque creo que no sirvió mucho ya que ella como respuesta escondió su cara detrás de su crin. Ow, realmente tengo mala suerte con las mujeres

– g-gracias – logré oír decir a Fluttershy antes de que volviera a su grupo

Y supongo que eso me deja solamente a la pegaso arcoíris.

Ella se acerca aún con su mirada seria y se detiene frente a mí.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente por un rato, cualquiera que llegara en este momento pensaría que era un duelo de miradas.

Pero bueno, no puedo estar así todo el día, después de todo, no sé cuánto le falte al programa para acabar.

En vista de que ella no iba a ser la primera en hablar me resigné y le acerqué mi casco.

– hola, creo que Twilight ya me presentó, pero igual, mi nombre es Delsin Rowe – me presenté con una pequeña sonrisa. Mi intención era que dejara de mirarme de forma tan hostil

La pegaso se me quedó viendo un rato. Entonces levantó su casco hasta la altura de su cabeza y, para mi sorpresa, escupió en él. Entonces me dio su casco mojado en su saliva, cosa que me provocó algo de incomodidad y creo que ella lo sabe, si es que esa sonrisa nada santa me lo confirma.

– saludos Delsin Rowe, yo soy Rainbow Dash – dijo la pegaso arcoíris

.

.

.

Un momento ¿dijo "Rainbow"?

– ¿dijiste "Rainbow"? – pregunté más bien para asegurarme de que no fuera una broma de mi cabeza

– así es, la gran Rainbow Dash ¿acaso has oído de mí? – preguntó de forma bastante altanera, aunque yo no le presté atención, estaba muy ocupado intentando aguantarme las ganas de reír

¡lo dije! ¡dije que si ella resultaba tener por nombre "Arcoíris" o "Rainbow" me iba a reír! ¡me escucharon!

Empecé a destornillarme de la risa, cosa que molestó a la pegaso.

– ¡oye! ¡¿de qué te ríes?! – me gritó con enojo, yo me tranquilicé lo más que pude para poder responder algo coherente

– e-es que jajaja tu melena de varios colores jaja como el arcoíris jajajaja y tu nombre es "Rainbow" jajajaja es que ¿en serio te pusieron por nombre el color de tu crin? Jajajaja es como si a mí me hubiesen puesto "Brown" sólo por mi cabello marrón jajajajaja – al terminar de hablar continué mi risa

Continué con mi carcajada hasta que logré escuchar un "ejem" desde atrás mío.

Me detuve y volteé para encontrarme con algo raro, pero no tanto como todo lo que he pasado hoy.

Frente a mí ahora había una poni blanca bastante alta, era más alta que yo, lo cual creo que sería el tamaño de un caballo común y corriente. Bueno, continúo, su crin tenía los colores rosa, azul y verde, además que se movía como si hubiese viento, pero yo no sentía nada. Debe ser como ese cliché en el que las capas de los héroes siempre deben estar en movimiento, a menos que estos estén en el suelo derrotados.

Ahora ¿qué tenía esta yegua de raro? Bueno ¿recuerdan que antes me encontré con dos unicornios y pude ver unos cuantos pegasos? Bien, esta yegua tenía un cuerno en su frente y un par de alas en su lomo ¿acaso podían salir híbridos?

Oh, y sin mencionar el collar, los eh ¿zapatos? Realmente no sé cómo se les llamen si los usan unos caballos, pero bueno, y la corona, todos dorados. Oh, y tanto el collar como la corona tienen una gema morada.

Como sea, estoy seguro que la mirada seria que me daba no me anunciaba nada bueno.

* * *

 **Momentos antes, durante las presentaciones**

 **Primera Persona P.O.V. Twilight Sparkle**

Me alegra ver que mis amigas pudieron aceptar a Delsin, él no parece ser alguien malo o siquiera parece tener malas intenciones, aunque su magia es algo extraña, y más aún que sea un poni terrenal y haga todas esas cosas.

Presté bastante atención a cómo reaccionaba con mis amigas.

Con Pinkie Pie fue una reacción algo esperada, se notaba que estaba algo incómodo con su presencia. Y es que Pinkie Pie siempre será Pinkie Pie con todos.

Con Applejack su reacción fue de sorpresa por su fuerza, eso dejó en claro su cara, y también su casco que parecía aún seguir el mismo trayecto en que lo llevó Applejack.

Rarity, bueno, ella hizo lo suyo de dar su casco esperando que él lo besara como cualquier "caballero". Se ofendió por que la saludó como hizo con Applejack, lo que provocó que negáramos con la cabeza por su actitud. Pude ver el rostro de Delsin que seguro no sabía qué había pasado.

Me sorprendió que Fluttershy se le acercara por su cuenta y que no fuera la última, pero también fue algo bueno, ya que mostró que él puede ser bastante comprensivo con los demás. Aunque casi pareciese que sabía bien cómo tratar con alguien así.

Finalmente, Rainbow se acercó a él, pero no lo saludó y se estuvieron observando por un par de minutos. Justo cuando pretendía intervenir Delsin pareció haber tomado la iniciativa e intento un saludo amigable con Rainbow.

Aunque creo que el "saludo" de Rainbow no le agradó mucho, aunque intentó ocultar su mueca creo que todas la vimos. Y aunque no pueda verle el rostro a Rainbow estoy segura de que tiene una cara que delata que fue intencional

Entonces Rainbow se decide a presentarse al fin, sólo para que Delsin se empiece a reír como si alguien le contase un chiste.

Aunque debo admitir que cuando explicó el por qué se reía a mí también me sacó una leve risa, y pude ver que a mis amigas también, pero al igual que yo intentaron reprimirlas.

Sin embargo, todas nos quedamos calladas al ver una figura MUY importante aterrizar detrás de Delsin ¡y él ni siquiera la notó aún!

¡no esperaba que la Princesa Celestia viniera hasta aquí! ¡pero ¿por qué vino!? ¡¿acaso desea felicitarnos?! ¡¿vino sólo para llevarse la estatua de Discord?! ¡¿ACASO VINO PARA REGAÑARME POR HABER TARDADO TANTO?! ¡OH NO! ¡SEGURAMENTE ME REGRESARÁ AL JARDÍN DE NIÑOS!

Mis amigas notan que me empiezo a poner nerviosa e intentan calmarme. Y entonces noto que la mirada de la princesa no era dirigida a nosotras.

Sino, que iba dirigida a Delsin.

* * *

 **Tercera Persona**

 **Unas horas antes**

La princesa Celestia estuvo observando todo desde que las chicas salieron en búsqueda de los elementos de la armonía.

Pudo ver cómo Discord cambió la personalidad de cada una de las amigas de su ex alumna para que fueran el opuesto de lo que realmente son.

Vio con algo de pena cómo Twilight intentaba recuperar los elementos que estaban en un libro, mientras que eran sus "amigas" las que no se lo permitían.

No pudo evitar darse un face-hoof al ver que Twilight intentó que Spike fuera el reemplazo de Rainbow Dash ¿realmente por su cabeza pasó el pensamiento de que eso funcionaría?

Al ver las dificultades que su ex alumna estaba pasando, decidió darle una pequeña ayuda. Le envió por medio de Spike TODOS y cada uno de los reportes que Twilight alguna vez le envió. Sabía que eso le provocaría al pequeño dragón un doloroso malestar en el estómago, pero luego se disculparía con él.

Finalmente pensó que todo terminaría al ver cómo las chicas, ya todas siendo su verdadero "yo", usaron los elementos para poder derrotar a Discord. Pero su alivio se esfumó al ver al draconequus esquivar el rayo de la armonía.

Creyó que todo terminaría, que Discord ya había ganado.

Pero entonces logra oír que alguien más habló, y no pareció ser la única. Pudo ver entonces a un "pegaso" naranja con un gorro y una chaqueta, pero lo más singular era que sus alas eran azules, se supone que debían ser del mismo color que su pelaje.

Pero dejó de ver al poni al notar todas esas figuras detrás de él. No lo podía negar, tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que esos seres les podrían hacer a sus ponis.

Su miedo bajó un poco al ver que esos seres ignoraron a sus ponis y fueron directamente hacia Discord, atrapando cada una de sus extremidades.

Pero eso no acabó ahí, aquél pegaso, que parecía ser quien controlaba a esas criaturas, comenzó a hablar, pero la parte que la preocupó fue que estaba dispuesto a matar a Discord.

Y no ayudó en nada que por un instante creyó ver que la apariencia de esos seres cambiaba por un segundo a una más atemorizante. Rezó a sus padres porque eso sólo fuera su imaginación.

Pero aún así eso la puso alerta, no importaba si tenía un ejército mayor que el suyo en esta situación, debía ir y evitar que sus pequeñas ponis fueran heridas por aquel "pegaso".

O esa era su idea, pues pudo ver cómo su ex alumna se le acercó y empezó a hablar con él, seguramente en un intento de convencerlo de que no hiciera eso. Eso la sorprendió, así como también la asustó, no sabía qué era lo que ese poni podría hacerle, y estaba a punto de teletransportarse hasta el lugar.

Pero fue frenada al ver que el potro desvaneció las espadas, al parecer Twilight lo pudo convencer. Celestia ahora estaba con una mezcla de emociones, por un lado, estaba orgullosa de su alumna, pero por el otro aún no confiaba en el pegaso.

Observó cómo Twilight corría hacia sus amigas para que usaran por fin lo elementos en Discord ahora que estaba inmovilizado, pero la princesa pudo notar la desconfianza que ellas tenían hacia el potro. No las culpaba, ella también la tenía.

Pero luego se preocupó al ver que las criaturas soltaban a Discord. Por un segundo creyó que el pegaso las estaba traicionando, pero olvidó ese pensamiento al ver que también lo atacaban.

Vio que el potro quiso atacar, aunque no sabía qué quiso hacer cuando extendió su casco. Discord se rió al ver que el "pegaso" no podía contra atacar, aunque este aprovechó para ir con las mane6 para pedir su ayuda.

Tras una pequeña charla en la que la princesa pudo notar que el joven no parecía afectado por la desconfianza, aunque el tono suave con el que habló la dejó confundida ¿era genuino o era una actuación? Fuera lo que fuese, parece que le funcionó. Pudo oír algo sobre que las chicas distrajeran a Discord mientras él iba a "recargar", cosa que no entendió bien.

Celestia tenía que admitirlo, para ser un grupo de ponis sin entrenamiento (a excepción de Twilight que aprendió algunos hechizos de defensa), no lo estaban haciendo nada mal, aunque Rarity y Fluttershy era protegidas por Twilight.

Pero eso no duró mucho, ya que las criaturas las superaban en número y estas, a diferencia de las mane6, no parecían cansarse.

Pero entonces vio lo que parecía ser un proyectil que dejaba una estela de humo acercarse.

Luego notó que no era un proyectil, sino el mismo poni de antes, sólo que esta vez no tenía alas ¿entonces era un poni terrenal desde un principio?

Abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver cómo el potro acabó sin muchas dificultades con las criaturas restantes, así como de su "teletransportación" y su cadena, la cual parecía quemar al contacto.

Discord pareció notar su desventaja y decidió huir, pero el poni terrenal no iba a dejarlo ir. Vio que estiró su casco y una gran concentración de lo que parecía ser humo se formó ¿acaso eso era lo que quiso hacer antes?

Un proyectil salió volando a toda velocidad hacia Discord, provocando una pequeña explosión que dejó al draconequus en el suelo.

El potro no perdió tiempo y le dijo a las chicas que se preparasen para usar el rayo de antes y entonces fue hacia Discord.

Antes de que la princesa pudiera enfocar su "vigilancia" en el potro, vio como una "bengala" se elevaba hacia el cielo para luego empezar a caer. Por un momento creyó que sería una señal para las chicas para usar los elementos de la armonía. Pero se vio equivocada cuando vio una explosión incluso mayor que la de antes.

Cuando las man6 llegaron al lugar, ellas y la princesa se preocuparon al no ver al potro, sólo para que este apareciera de un tornado naranja.

Él les explicó que ese movimiento se llamaba " _Caída Orbital_ " y que sólo dejó noqueado a Discord, así que no debían preocuparse.

Entonces la mane6 usaron los elementos y todo al fin terminó.

Pero la princesa no estaba aún satisfecha, debía ir y asegurarse de que aquel poni terrenal no fue un peligro a futuro.

Se preparó y se teletransportó hacia donde se encontraban sus pequeñas ponis para felicitarlas por su buen trabajo.

.

.

.

Y también de paso "saludar" a ese poni.

.

.

.

Y eso nos trae a la situación actual.

La princesa Celestia observando analíticamente al conductor.

Las Mane6 mirando algo nerviosas la escena.

Y Delsin Rowe mirando a la alicornio algo confundido.

Tras un rato, la princesa del sol se acercó a las chicas mientras su expresión se suavizaba, tranquilizándolas.

– muy buen trabajo mis pequeñas ponis – las felicitó la princesa – han hecho un gran trabajo deteniendo a Discord y desapareciendo toda su influencia – las chicas se alegraron, aunque Delsin se sentía algo excluido, después de todos, fue gracias a él que pudieron derrotarlo.

Twilight se acercó a su maestra – no tiene que agradecer princesa, ese era nuestro trabajo como portadoras de los elementos, pero, aun así – su vista se colocó en el conductor – no somos las únicas responsables de esto – comentó, sin saber que la princesa ya lo sabía.

– ¿ah sí? ¿recibieron algo de ayuda entonces? – Celestia decidió fingir ignorancia, su intención era que Twilight le contara de su expresión sobre el poni terrenal, Twilight asintió en respuesta – en ese caso ¿a quién más hay que agradecer la nueva era de armonía que ahora disfrutaremos? – preguntó "ignorando" al conductor

En respuesta la unicornio se acercó al artista de humo ante la atenta mirada de su princesa – él es Delsin Rowe – lo presentó – él nos ayudó bastante en nuestro enfrentamiento contra Discord – mencionó.

Pero antes de que la princesa pudiera interrogar al conductor, un conocido borrón rosa se le acercó.

– ¡y fue algo increíble! ¡primero hizo aparecer unsa raras criaturas celestes con alas que atraparon a Discord, pero luego este empezó a controlarlas así que tuvimos que encargarnos nosotras mientras él iba a "recargar", aunque aun no entiendo a qué se refería con eso, pero luego volvió y empezó a derrotarlas y luego…! – y siguió relatando los acontecimientos ocurridos, sin perder detalles de los "ataques que Delsin realizó. La princesa fingió sorpresa.

– vaya joven Delsin, veo que estás llenos de sorpresas – comentó tomando un poco desprevenido al conductor, él no sabía cómo dirigirse a la realeza.

– eh, si, bueno, sólo hice lo que me tocaba – respondió rascándose la nuca.

– aun así, me gustaría saber cómo es que puedes hacer magia – dijo la princesa, volviendo a tomar desprevenido a Delsin ¿a qué se refería? – supongo que sabrás que por lo general los ponis terrenales no pueden hacer magia, sino que únicamente los unicornios poseen esa capacidad – agregó.

Delsin se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, ya había planeado decir algo sobre que era un mago que usaba una antigua magia "perdida" (pasar tanto tiempo con Eugene para hablad de videojuegos y/o jugar lo hizo familiarizarse con algunos conceptos). Pero ahora se viene a enterar que JUSTAMENTE su "raza" no debería poder usar magia ¿qué responde ahora?

Fue entonces que recordó una conversación que tuvo con Fetch hace un tiempo

 **Flashback**

En su "trabajo de ser niñera de los tres conductores, Delsin se metía cada tanto en ciertos problemas por culpa de ellos.

Y lo peor era que siempre que iba a ponerlos en su lugar, algún adulto, que ya le tenía confianza, aparecía y ellos se hacían las víctimas.

Delsin podrá ser el único conductor con más de un poder en su "arsenal", pero nada lo tiene preparado para enfrentar a unos padres molestos.

Un día en el que, afortunadamente, no tenía que cuidar a esos mocosos, recibió una visita de su amiga Fetch.

Ambos tenían una buena amistad luego de todo lo acontecido en Seattle y, aunque la verdad ella era bastante bonita y tenían cosas en común, ninguno de los dos quiso alguna vez llevar su amistad "más allá". Aunque el conductor en parte lo hacía porque sabía que a Eugene le gusta Fetch.

Los dos charlaron por un buen rato sobre cosas triviales y luego sobre cosas que estaban haciendo estos días.

– oh vamos ¿en serio un trío de niños te gana? – preguntó incrédula Fetch.

– esos no son niños, son unos demonios que dominaron el arte de engañar – respondió Delsin intentando defenderse.

– sí, claro, como digas D – dijo sin mucho interés la conductora de neón.

– es en serio Fetch, siempre encuentran la forma de que les crean – le dijo el hombre cartel.

Tras pensarlo un poco Fetch decidió comentarle el cómo los niños podían manipular tan bien a los adultos – bueno, cuando aún hacía eso de matar a los traficantes de drogas, cada tanto tenía que inventarme una historia para que los policías no sospecharan de mí – comentó, a los que el artista de humo escuchó atentamente – y con el tiempo aprendí algo útil: la mejor forma de mentir, es decir la verdad a medias – finalizó.

– ¿"la verdad a medias"? – repitió confundido

– sí, dices la verdad pero modificándola a tu conveniencia – lo simplificó

Delsin se quedó pensando por unos segundos, recordando las historias que los chicos les contaban a los adultos. Cuando lo pensaba, las historias tenían algo de verdad, pero los chicos omitían las cosas que ellos hacían.

– ¡esos malditos demonios! – terminó por gritar Delsin, causando que Fetch se riera

– bien, ya sabes cómo lo hacen, ahora te toca intentar ganarles tú – dijo la chica.

– sin dudas Fetch, gracias – le respondió el Akomish

 **Fin del Flashback**

Realmente Delsin no creía que saber algo como eso le iba a servir algún día, pero parece que estaba equivocado.

Entonces Delsin le empezó a comentar a la princesa una versión "alterada" de su historia.

Comenzando diciendo que obtuvo sus poderes en un accidente y que luego le diagnosticaron que eso era una "deformación genética". Algo que sólo la princesa y Twilight entendieron de qué se trataba.

Decidió omitir la verdadera naturaleza de sus poderes, ya que si contara que su poder era el copiar otros poderes, le preguntarían de dónde sacó los otros poderes, cosa que le llevaría a explicar que hay otros como él y bueno….eso no era muy buena idea.

– ¿entonces cualquiera que sufra un accidente similar al tuyo obtendrá poderes? ¡genial! ¡debo intentarlo! – gritó una emocionada Pinkie Pie.

Normalmente cualquiera la miraría como si estuviese loca, y así la miró la princesa, pero las otras cinco ponis ya sabían que sólo era Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie.

Sin embargo, notaron que el comentario de la poni rosa provocó que hiciera una mueca, por lo que una de ellas le preguntó que le pasaba. La mayoría se sorprendió de que la pegaso amarilla fuera quien preguntó primero.

Delsin soltó un suspiro y explicó que a causa de esa "deformación" había sido visto como un "fenómeno" (ya que supuso que las ponis desconocerían el término "bioterrorista", además que si lo dijera también tendría que explicar que había otros cómo él). Las chicas los vieron con algo de pena e incluso la princesa estaba perdiendo sus dudas en el chico.

– bueno, joven Delsin, como última petición, si no le es molestia ¿serías tan amable de mostrarme cómo creabas a esas criaturas voladoras? – preguntó la princesa Celestia.

Delsin sonrió, ya se esperaba que en algún momento le pedirían hacer una demostración, y agradecía que fuera de su poder de vídeo ya que podría hacer la demostración y luego largarse. Así que aceptó sin problemas.

– Claro, sólo muéstrenme dónde hay una antena parabólica y entonces podré mostrarle – dijo sin problemas.

Entonces todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Twilight habló.

– ¿qué es una "antena parabólica"? – preguntó la unicornio, haciendo que Delsin se volviera de piedra

* * *

 **Y bueno, así termina este nuevo capítulo de "Un Conductor en Equestria"**

 **Seguramente habrán notado que Delsin ahora piensa un poco más las cosas, eso es porque han pasado dos años después de los acontecimientos del juego, lo cual, sumado a la pérdida de su hermano, lo hizo madurar y a dejar de ser tan impulsivo**

 **Ahora bien, quisiera saber si la parte en que Celestia observaba todo lo que pasaba estuvo bien o si hizo que fuera algo pesado para ustedes, realmente me gustaría saber para así no cometer un error dos veces**

 **Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía que decir**

 **Cualquier crítica que tengan sobre el capítulo o de la historia en general no duden en ponérmela en los Review o por MP**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Hasta la Próxima**


	5. Cómics

Un Conductor en Equestria

Capítulo 4

Al fin algo de tranquilidad

Se encuentran el dragón y el conductor

 **Tercera Persona**

El tiempo se había detenido para Delsin en el momento en que oyó la respuesta de Twilight, o más bien la pregunta de ella.

Aún seguía procesando lo que acababa de oír, estaba en shock.

Sólo esa frase, sólo aquella pregunta fue suficiente para preocupar al conductor.

¿estaba en una serie sin antenas parabólicas? ¿qué otras cosas no había? ¿siquiera había internet? Al menos así podría acceder a sus poderes de vídeo, pero, si no había antenas, difícilmente habría internet.

.

.

.

A la vista de las chicas y la princesa, el poni frente a ella se había quedado quieto con los ojos bien abiertos. Ninguna tenía idea de qué era lo que le pasaba.

– ¿hola? – dijo cierta poni rosada mientras agitaba su casco frente a los ojos del conductor, sin resultados complacientes – hey ¿hay alguien en casa? ¿hola? ¿me oyes? – seguía intentando, pero el artista de humo ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Las demás solamente miraban la situación preguntándose qué pudo haberlo dejado así.

Intentando acabar el extraño momento, la princesa Celestia se volteó a ver a su ex estudiante.

– bueno Twilight, dado que nuestro "compañero" no está disponible en ente momento – comento mientras observaba como la poni fiestera usaba un espanta suegras en el oído de "Humareda", sin provocar ni la más mínima reacción en él – quisiera aprovechar y hablar un poco con ustedes – terminó, llamando la atención de las chicas.

– ¿sobre qué quiere hablar princesa? – preguntó Twilight.

– quisiera saber sus primeras impresiones sobre aquel potro – respondió la princesa.

– ¿nuestras primeras impresiones? – esta vez la que preguntó fue Applejack.

– así es, quisiera saber bien qué es lo que ustedes piensan sobre él – le aclaró. La idea de Celestia era simple, cada poni en su grupo era diferente, lo que implicaba que cada una veía a aquel joven bajo una luz distinta. Ella quería oír lo que pensaba cada una y así formarse una imagen para saber cómo tratar con el poni, y de paso ahorrarse cualquier pregunta que ellas mismas puedan responder.

Las chicas no supieron de inmediato como responder a la repentina pregunta de su princesa. No es que no confiaran en el poni, pero tampoco sabían mucho sobre él como para dar una respuesta certera.

Sin embargo, una de ellas sí tenía una respuesta.

– ¿qué pienso sobre él? Fácil, Delsin es increíble. Puede hacer magia a pesar de no ser un unicornio, también puede volar sin alas, crear armas, crear explosiones, crear extrañas criaturas similares a monos con armaduras a los que no se les ve el rostro – efectivamente, Pinkie Pie rara vez pensaría mal de alguien, y eso fue lo que las demás necesitaban para, al menos, intentar responder a la pregunta de su monarca.

Celestia hizo una anotación mental al oír lo que el Artista de Humo podía hacer. Ya lo había visto, pero un leve repaso nunca está de más. Sin mencionar que las mane6 aún no saben que ella las observaba.

– verá princesa – comenzó a decir Twilight – por lo que hemos visto, Delsin es alguien agradable – recordó cuando Applejack lo saludó y él le devolvió el saludo sin problemas – bastante comprensivo – pensando en cómo le habló a Fluttershy, sin aparentar molestarse por la actitud tímida de la portadora de la Amabilidad – algo ingenuo – riendo un poco al pensar en la cara de desconcierto cuando Rarity no tomó bien que la saludara como "cualquiera" – bastante despreocupado – rememorando cuando Rainbow se presentó y él se rió por la coincidencia de su crin y su nombre – además de ser bastante presumido – recordando la confianza que tuvo al volver luego de "recargar" como él había dicho, indirectamente recordando su actitud anterior a eso – sin embargo, también mostró una actitud seria – recordando cuando les pidió ayuda para entretener a Discord mientras él iba a buscar su "recarga".

Las mane6 asintieron a las palabras de su amiga con una sonrisa, a excepción de Rainbow quien simplemente desvió la mirada, acción que no pasó desapercibida por la princesa, aunque decidió ignorarla de momento.

– ya veo – comentó la princesa tras oír a su ex alumna - ¿algo más que deban decir? –

En ese momento las chicas se quedan calladas. Ni bien escucharon esa pregunta la mente de todas se posó en un único recuerdo: el momento en el que Delsin iba a matar a Discord.

Claro, al final Twilight logró convencerlo de que eso no ocurriera, pero aun así era preocupante ¿realmente estaba dispuesto a acabar con una vida?

Tras escuchar cuando él relató un poco de su vida, entendieron que había tenido un pasado algo duro, pero eso no justificaba que casi asesinara a alguien.

Sin embargo, no sabían cómo su princesa podía reaccionar ante algo como eso. Que un poni con magia desconocida estuviera a punto de cometer un asesinato. Eso las ponía inseguras de si decir ese acontecimiento u ocultárselo.

Ellas, claro, no conocían que Celestia ya lo sabía.

Esta vez, fue Twilight la primera en hablar

– no princesa, no hay nada más para decir – comentó Twilight ocultando la verdad, aunque le dolía tener que mentirle a su ex maestra, tenía el presentimiento de que no era buena idea comentarle eso. Ella creía que Delsin había cometido un error al querer matar a Discord, pero temía que la princesa no lo viera de esa forma.

Celestia sabía que Twilight estaba mintiendo, ella misma había visto cómo el joven con gorro estaba por quitarle la vida al draconequus y cuando ella lo había detenido antes de que lo hiciera. En parte eso la enorgullecía por su ex alumna, pero también la preocupaba por el poni terrestre.

Por el momento decidió que dejaría el tema. Ahora mismo lo que más quería era saber más sobre el tal Delsin Rowe.

O bueno, esa era la idea antes de oír un ruido seco.

Todas voltearon en dirección al sonido para ver a un desmayado Delsin tirado en el suelo. A su lado la poni fiestera, que parecía haber vuelto a sus intentos de hacer reaccionar al conductor, mirándolas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

No fue muy difícil para todas intuir qué había pasado.

– creo que lo mejor será llevar a Delsin a descansar, parece que realmente lo necesita – comentó Twilight viendo al artista de humo "descansando" en el suelo. Todas asintieron.

– de acuerdo – accedió la princesa Celestia – y Twilight, te pediré que me informes cuando él despierte – le pidió.

– ¿por qué princesa? – cuestionó su ex alumna.

– Equestria debe conocer a sus salvadores, y por lo que me dicen, él ayudó a derrotar a Discord, así que me gustaría que se presentara junto a ustedes en la ceremonia – les confesó la monarca del sol, tomándolas por sorpresa.

– ¿tendremos una ceremonia? ¡genial! – expresó emocionada Rainbow Dash.

– ya lo creo cariño, tendré que empezar a trabajar ahora para poder hacernos unos vestidos adecuados – la siguiente fue Rarity.

Las demás también expresaron su felicidad a su manera. Ya era hora que las recompensaran por algo, después de todo, nunca tuvieron algo similar luego de derrotar a Nightmare Moon. Las ponía felices ver que sí valoraban sus esfuerzos al derrotar a esos villanos.

Por la felicidad del momento casi se olvidan del pobre conductor que aún seguía K.O. en el suelo. Si no fuera por cierta pegaso que lo vio mientras las otras decían lo felices que estaban.

– eh, chicas, creo que deberíamos llevar al señor Delsin a que descanse, aun no se ha movido – comentó Fluttershy, sacando a todas del trance provocado indirectamente por la princesa.

– oh, claro – Twilight rió con algo de pena, entonces usó un hechizo de levitación sobre Delsin para poder cargarlo sin problemas – lo llevaré a la biblioteca, tengo una habitación extra así que él podrá descansar ahí – sus amigas asintieron.

– muy bien Twilight, espero que todo resulte bien – comentó la princesa, causando algo de confusión en su estudiante.

– ¿Qué "resulte bien"? ¿a qué se refiere princesa? – preguntó la unicornio morada.

– oh, nada Twilight, no te preocupes – respondió Celestia. La verdad no sabía si su ex estudiante podría guardar bien las apariencias si es que le comenta acerca de sus sospechas sobre el poni terrenal.

– de acuerdo princesa – Twilight se despidió de la princesa mayor y de sus amigas. Luego emprendió su camino hacia su hogar mientras levitaba al desmayado conductor con su magia.

Tras un viaje algo largo debido a que Delsin había llevado muy lejos a Discord, llegó hasta el árbol-biblioteca en el cual vivía.

– ¡Spike! ¡ya llegué! – gritó Twilight al pasar por la puerta.

El joven dragón había estado expulsando pergaminos por un buen rato, por lo que luego de eso necesitó descansar para que su barriga dejara de molestarle. Por suerte los pergaminos habían dejado de llegar desde hacía un buen rato, por lo que tuvo tiempo para volver a estar en buenos términos con su estómago.

El asistente número 1 de Twilight se le acercó, ya recuperado, sonriéndole y listo para preguntarle sobre cómo acabó todo, claro que era obvio que como ella estaba ahí habían ganado, pero deseaba saber los detalles.

Pero el verla levitando a un poni naranja con un gorro rojo, una chaqueta azul sobre una sudadera gris y una cadena enrollada en su casco derecho lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Algo confundido, el dragón habló –hola Twilight, eh, ¿quién es él? – preguntó refiriéndose al inconsciente conductor.

– oh, él es Delsin Rowe, un poni que nos ayudó bastante para detener a Discord – le respondió la unicornio, dejando sorprendido a su asistente.

– ¿las ayudó? ¿cómo? Discord era muy poderoso como para que un poni normal sin los elementos pudiese hacerle algo, y lo confirmaste con lo que me contaste sobre lo que ocurrió en el castillo – le recordó Spike. Si bien él no había estado presente, Twilight se aseguró de que estuviera informado sobre lo ocurrido, aunque sea de lo básico sin detallar mucho.

– es cierto Spike, pero este poni no es algo normal, él puede usar un extraño tipo de magia – dijo Twilight, sorprendiendo nuevamente al dragón.

– p-p-p-pero él es un poni terrenal, ellos no hacen magia – le recordó Spike.

– créeme, este es un caso especial – le aseguró Twilight – pero te daré los detalles luego, ahora hay que llevarlo a descansar a la habitación extra – le prometió mientras caminaba hacia dicha habitación, cosa que hizo que el dragón se pusiera nervioso por alguna razón.

– eh, sí, claro, pero… – se puso frente a ella – ¿p-por qué no vas a la cocina y te preparo algo? Seguro debes estar cansada luego de todo lo que ocurrió – probó a persuadirla de que no fuera.

– claro Spike, poder ir preparando algo mientras yo llevo a Delsin a la habitación – respondió sin objeciones Twilight, la idea de hecho sonaba bien, luego de enfrentar a esos "ángeles" como los llamó el conductor realmente necesitaba un descanso. Pero primero debía asegurarse de que su nuevo amigo pudiera descansar.

– eh, no te preocupes Twilight, él seguro estará bien, ahora vamos a la cocina – la tomó de un casco e intentó llevarla, pero Twilight se negó.

– ¿ocurre algo Spike? Te ves algo nervioso – preguntó preocupada Twilight

– ¿nervioso? No, yo no estoy nada nervioso, de verdad, estoy súper tranquilo – pese a lo que dijo, su cuerpo indicaba otra cosa, lo que provocó que Twilight empiece a sospechar.

– Spike ¿estás intentando ocultarme algo? – le preguntó ya suponiendo que algo pasaba, y lo confirmó al ver como su asistente parecía tensarse al oír su pregunta.

– cl-claro que no Twi, sólo vamos a la cocina – intentó convencerla nuevamente, fallando.

– está bien, eso es todo – la unicornio empezó a caminar hacia la habitación, provocando que el dragón se alarmara e intentara detenerla, sólo para ser levitado por ella y dejarlo sin ruta de escape.

Al llegar a la habitación, Twilight abre la puerta, sorprendiéndose con lo que había adentro.

Ahí había montañas de cómics que ella estaba segura de haber tirado ya que no tenían lugar en la biblioteca.

– Spiiiiike – empezó a decir Twilight mientras una sombra aparecía en su cara y tapaba sus ojos, el dragoncito empezaba a temblar, había recuperado todos esos cómics de las veces en que Twilight los había tirado por considerarlos inútiles para los ponis que vinieran en búsqueda de un buen libro, y los escondió en esa habitación a dónde ella nunca iba.

Lentamente, por causa del hechizo de levitación que su captora usaba en él, Spike giraba hasta ver a Twilight a la cara.

– ¿puedes explicarme por qué todas estas historietas que tiré "regresaron" a la biblioteca? – preguntó pausadamente, dándole un toque más tétrico frente al asustado reptil.

– b-bueno, verás – empezó a decir pensando en una buena excusa – ha-hay algunos ponis que disfrutan de los cómics, y pensé que sería una pena que llegaran buscando alguno y no tuviésemos uno que otro de reserva jeje – sonrió algo temeroso de que su excusa no funcionara.

Pero así de fácil no iba a librarse. Twilight da un lento vistazo a todas las historietas que había – ¿y para ti todo esto es "uno que otro"? – preguntó mientras lo hacía ver la gran cantidad de historias que había.

Sin embargo, el pequeño dragón no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente – he-hey, en la variedad está el gusto, muchos dicen eso ¿v-verdad? – comentó aún temeroso – m-mejor que sobren y no que falten ¿no lo crees? –

Twilight guardó silencio por unos segundos, los que Spike consideraría como los más largos de su vida hasta el momento.

Finalmente, la unicornio soltó un suspiro y lo dejó en el suelo.

El dragón pensó que se había salvado de una buena reprimenda, pensamiento que desapareció al volver a ver a Twilight.

– luego hablaremos de esto – y así como vino, su alivio desapareció – ahora ayúdame a mover estos cómics, entonces podré dejar a Delsin descansando aquí – empezó a levitar y mover varias historietas, al poco tiempo se le unió Spike, de hecho, hasta él reconocía que pudo haber acomodado un poco mejor sus cómics.

* * *

 **Primera Persona P.O.V. Spike**

Vaya, y yo que creía que al terminar este día tan loco podría descansar al fin. Pero noooooo, ahora Twilight me obliga a acomodar mis historietas para así hacerle espacio a este poni que ni siquiera conozco.

A todo esto ¿por qué ella tenía que ser quién lo trajera?

A ver, piensa Spike, Twilight no hace las cosas sólo porque sí, seguro hay una razón por la que las demás no podían.

Rainbow Dash: es una pegaso y vive en una nube, el poni este es un terrenal.

Descartada.

Rarity: viendo todo lo que ocurrió, su tienda debe ser un desastre, y realmente no me gusta la idea de que ella esté bajo el mismo techo que un semental.

Descartada, gracias a Celestia.

Applejack: vive en la granja, pero Twilight dijo que él debía descansar, y por los hábitos madrugadores de los Apple eso es lo último que podrá hacer

Descartada.

Fluttershy: probablemente sus animales necesiten especial atención de ella y no podrá ver que él descanse.

Descartada.

Pinkie: ¿ella siquiera descansa por su cuenta?

Descartada, sin lugar a dudas

Y eso sólo deja a Twilight como la mejor opción.

Rayos

Me concentré tanto en pensar todo esto que no noté que casi acabo.

Vaya, realmente el tiempo vuela cuando tienes la mente concentrada en algo.

Cuando acabamos con esto Twilight colocó al poni en la cama y luego nos retiramos en silencio para dejarlo descansar.

Luego llegamos a la cocina y empecé a preparar algo de té para al menos intentar bajar un poco la ira de Twilight.

Sé que me la busqué al recuperar esos cómics ¡pero simplemente no podía dejarlos ahí tirados!

Además, hay varias que son muy interesantes, como una que trata sobre grifos que juegan un juego de cartas de monstruos que al usarlas los monstruos aparecen, otro que trata sobre ponis ninjas que pueden usar poderes de la naturaleza haciendo unos movimientos con los cascos, otro sobre un dragón como de mi edad que desde el cielo le cae un aparato similar a un reloj que lo convierte en distintos "aliens", e incluso hay uno sobre una banda de piratas conformados por distintas especies que navegan por el mar cada uno con su propio objetivo pero que igual se ayudan entre sí.

Realmente me sorprendió, y yo creía que la Power Ponis eran buenas, aunque no creo que deje de leerlas.

Wow, de nuevo ocurrió, el tiempo voló mientras pensaba en eso, debo tenerlo en cuenta para cuando Twilight me mande a hacer algún trabajo aburrido.

En fin, nos sentamos en la mesa y Twilight empezó a regañarme. Honestamente nada que no me esperaba llegar, pero esta vez hice lo posible para que ella entendiera mi punto de vista.

Para mi sorpresa lo conseguí, bueno, a medias.

Hicimos un trato, ella me dejaría colocar mis cómics en una sección de la biblioteca, pero si en una semana no había nadie que se viese interesado en ellos, entonces los tiraría.

No tenía muchas opciones, así que acepté. Francamente, pese a que no es mucho, puedo considerar esto como un logro, puesto que normalmente Twilight me diría que mañana a primera hora me deshiciera de las historietas.

Creo que influyó el hecho de que estuviese cansada y no quisiera discutir.

Jeje, deberé recordar eso.

¿qué? Soy un niño. Y después de todo una vez Pinkie me dijo que está bien que los niños sean algo traviesos.

Ya hecho el trato ambos nos fuimos a dormir, Twilight a su cama y yo a mi canasta. Cualquiera diría que es algo malo que yo duerma ahí, pero realmente no me molesta, de hecho, es bastante cómoda.

* * *

 **Primera Persona P.O.V. Delsin**

Ugh, vaya sueño más raro que tuve.

El trío de demonios me convencía de usar mis poderes de vídeo para meterme en la televisión y así estar presente en los programas, como en ese episodio de Los Simpson de la "casita del horror….." ya ni recuerdo qué número. Pero pasaba algo similar.

Luego de pelear contra la cosa más rara que he visto en mi vida, me entero de que no hay nada con lo que recargar mis poderes y que por ende me quedaría atrapado aquí hasta encontrar una forma de salir.

Loco ¿verdad?

Me levanté de mi cama y decidí estirarme, luego noté lo oscuro que estaba ¿acaso me desperté por ese shock? ¿Cómo si de una pesadilla se tratase? Vaya, realmente debo hablar con alguien sobre esto si es que algo así me asusta de tal manera.

Me paso mi mano por los ojos en un intento de quitarme el cansancio de los ojos.

Entonces noto que no siento mis dedos.

Con algo de miedo mira mi extremidad, la luz de la luna que llegaba por una ventana de la habitación me ayudó a ver la terrible verdad.

Eso no había sido un sueño.

El hecho de que yo aún sea un caballo lo confirma.

Demonios ¿cómo pudo pasarme esto?

De haber sabido que esto pasaría no hubiese escuchado a esos engendros.

Decido examinar el lugar en el que estoy.

Seguramente es una biblioteca, la gran cantidad de libros que hay aquí me lo hace pensar.

O quizás sólo es alguien que disfruta mucho la lectura.

Sin embargo, noto que desde atrás de una pila de libros proviene una leve luz anaranjada ¿acaso hay alguien más aquí?

Lentamente bajo de mi cama y camino sin hacer ruido.

Por suerte aún recuerdo cómo caminar siendo cuadrúpedo.

Me asomo por la pila de libros y veo algo bastante extraño.

Era una cosa pequeña, o bueno, debería llegarme hasta el pecho. Parecía ser un reptil. Tenía escamas ¿moradas? En serio ¿qué les pasa con ese color? Pero en fin, también tenía unas espinas verdes recorriendo desde su cabeza hasta su cola.

Estaba de espaldas a mí, por lo que no puedo tener una vista más detallada de él, o ella dado que la mayoría de personajes que me encontré aquí son femeninos.

Viendo un poco mejor, puedo notar que parece leer algo, y no son palabra lo que veo ¿imágenes? Entonces está leyendo una historieta.

Bueno, al menos ya sé que puedo hacer en este mundo si es que llego a aburrirme. Me pregunto cómo serás sus historietas.

Sacudo mi cabeza, no es momento de pensar en eso.

Tras verlo por un rato más, me decido a hablar.

– emm ¿hola? – hablé causando que el pequeñín de un brinco por la sorpresa y voltee a verme sorprendido.

Aquí vamos.

* * *

 **Momentos antes**

 **Primera Persona P.O.V. Spike**

Luego de un rato empecé a oír los ronquidos de Twilight, lo que significaba que ya era mi oportunidad.

No soy tonto, sé muy bien el poco tiempo libre que tengo por hacer las labores de la biblioteca, y sin mencionar que siempre que acabo algo Twilight tiene otra cosa más para ponerme a hacer.

Así que por la noche me escabullo y leo mis cómics sin preocuparme en tener que hacer otra cosa.

Y hoy no iba a ser diferente.

Lentamente salí de mi canasta y caminé sin hacer ruido hasta salir de la habitación. Por suerte he tenido varios días de práctica.

Al salir tomé una vela que escondo entre unos libros y la encendí con mi aliento, es genial ser un dragón.

Bajé las escaleras y caminé hacia la habitación.

Pero entonces recordé que hay alguien durmiendo ahí, así que tuve que pagar la vela.

Jeje, recordé cuando era más pequeño y siempre que soplaba salía fuego, eso le causó muchos problemas a mi familia.

Ahhhh, buenos tiempos.

Bueno, al fin logré llegar hasta la habitación dónde el "huésped" dormía. Gracias a la princesa Luna que por la ventana llegaba la luz de, bueno, la luna.

Acomodé varios libros e historietas para hacer algo similar a una pared para que así la luz de mi vela no molestara su sueño.

Sin más que hacer, encendí mi vela, tomé uno de mis cómics y me puse a leer.

Este era de mis favoritos, una nueva serie de cómics que ganó popularidad entre los niños y los adolescentes por lo que pude enterarme. Se trata sobre ponis que obtienen poderes pese a no ser unicornios, sin embargo, es por eso que los ciudadanos les temen y los rechazan, apodándoles como "fenómenos". Esto lleva a que ellos sean excluidos y se vuelvan malos.

Algo bastante oscuro, pero ahí es donde llega el héroe de la historia.

Un poni cuyo poder es el de copiar lo poderes de los otros, un poni que se para frente a esos prejuicios e intenta marcar la diferencia.

Inclusive convence a otros ponis "especiales" de ayudarlo.

A tal punto llega que, dado a que hace muchos dibujos para demostrar que es bueno, los ciudadanos de su parte lo llaman el "Poster Poni".

Realmente es increíble.

Empecé a concentrarme en mi lectura, no prestaba atención a nada más.

Pero luego oí algo que me fue difícil de ignorar

– emm ¿hola? – escuché detrás de mío provocando que me asustara. Volteé y vi al poni que antes estaba dormido viéndome, aunque su expresión era extraña, como si estuviera viendo algo extraño…

Oh, cierto, a veces olvido que no todos los ponis pueden ver un dragón.

– hola – realmente no sabía qué decir ¿qué se supone que debo decir en esta situación?

Luego de mi, eh, "saludo", la habitación se sumergió en un incómodo silencio.

– y, emm, ¿qué lees? – me preguntó el poni, realmente agradecí que lo hiciera, el silencio en serio me estaba matando.

– oh, es un cómic llamado "las aventuras del Poster Poni", es bastante bueno y popular entre niños y adolescentes – respondí sin problemas, luego me llegó una duda – por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunté tratando de seguir la conversación.

– Delsin, Delsin Rowe – que nombre más extraño – sí, sé que es extraño, pero bueno – se encogió de hombros ¡¿me acaba de leer la mente?!

– ¿c-cómo supiste lo que pensaba? – le pregunté con mis ojos bien abiertos. Él sólo se rió.

– simple, tu cara mostró tu confusión, y no eres el primero que me lo dice jeje – rió levemente y se colocó el casco en su nuca ¿realmente soy tan sencillo de leer? – pero bueno ¿y tú cómo te llamas? – me preguntó esta vez él a mí

– soy Spike, un placer conocerte Delsin – le respondí

Le extendí mi garra y él me devolvió el gesto con su casco.

Entonces recordé algo. Twilight me dijo que él había usado una extraña magia, y si es extraña para ella entonces ya quiero ver de qué se trata.

– oye – él habló antes que yo – disculpa si te ofendo, pero ¿puedo preguntar qué eres? Nunca he visto a alguien como tú – me preguntó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa ¿le pasará algo?

– oh, no te preocupes – lo tranquilicé – se ve que nunca has visto un dragón – le dije.

– ¿un dragón? – preguntó sorprendido, yo sólo asentí – increíble, nunca pensé que vería uno en persona – dijo algo más animado.

Yo entonces recordé lo que le quería preguntar.

– oye Delsin – él me miró – Twilight me dijo que tú podías usar una extraña magia pese a ser un poni terrenal ¿puedo ver cómo es? – le pregunté algo emocionado.

– eh, claro Spike, no hay problema – dijo y puse una sonrisa – pero tendrá que ser afuera, mis poderes son algo destructivos y no quiero causar problemas aquí – me advirtió.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al oír eso y pensar en Twilight viendo sus "preciosos" libros destruidos. Rápidamente asentí y lo llevé hacia la puerta.

Una vez afuera me dijo que necesitaba "recargarse", cosa que no entendí bien, pero que me recordaba a algo, aunque no sé bien a qué.

Por algún motivo me pidió que juntáramos un par de ramas, cosa en que lo ayudé.

Cuando ya tuvimos una buena cantidad me pidió que usara mi fuego para encenderlas, a lo que obedecí algo confundido ¿acaso quería hacer una fogata y que se viera mejor lo que iba a hacer?

Tras un rato en que las ramas se quemaron, él habló.

– todo listo – dijo, y yo nuevamente no entendí.

Él entonces acercó su casco a la fogata, demasiado cerca si me preguntan.

Antes de que yo le dijera algo, las cenizas de las ramas quemadas se empezaron a desplazar hasta el casco extendido de Delsin, uniéndose a él como si fueran parte de él.

Increíble, es casi como en ese cómic…

Abrí los ojos al darme cuenta.

No.

No puede ser.

Se supone que es sólo fantasía.

¿verdad?

Pero aquí está, justo frente a mí.

– bien Spike ¿listo para mi demostración? – me preguntó, pero yo no respondí – eh ¿Spike? – de nuevo no dije nada, estaba atónito - ¿Spike? ¿amigo? Me estás empezando a preocupar – dijo y yo al fin salí de mi trance.

Pero sólo una cosa coherente podía decir ahora mismo.

– ¡e-el "Poster Poni"! – grité mientras lo señalaba.

* * *

 **Bueno, luego de una espera un poco más larga que las anteriores llega un nuevo cap**

 **Notarán que he vuelto a poner referencias a otras series además de las del primer cap, y es que realmente no crean que será la última vez, porque realmente disfruto haciendo eso**

 **Para finalizar, quisiera hacer una votación, esto será principalmente si quieren ver a Delsin participando en los eventos de la serie (en simples palabras, meterlo y que no pierdan su toque) o si preferirían que me los saltara y/o que Delsin hiciera cosas por su lado ajenas a los eventos de la serie**

 **Con todo dicho, me despido recordándoles de cualquier crítica o sugerencia sobre el cap o la historia en general me la pongan en los Reviews o envíenla por Mensaje Privado**

 **Dicho y Hecho**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	6. Descubrimiento

Un Conductor en Equestria

Capítulo 5

Descubrimiento

Encuentro en el mundo de los sueños

 **Tercera Persona**

Conductor y dragón se quedaron mirando fijamente por un rato. Por un lado, Delsin no sabía a qué se refería Spike cuando lo llamó "Poster Poni". Por el otro, Spike estaba observando al conductor con estrellas en los ojos, estaba fascinado de que su nuevo "héroe de cómic preferido" fuera real ¡y más que lo tuviera justo frente a él!

– Eh, Spike, amigo ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó el artista de humo al dragón frente a él.

– esa habilidad de absorber cenizas ¡es igual a la del Poster Poni del cómic! – gritó Spike como un niño que acababa de ver a su ídolo, lo cual en parte era cierto.

– ¿Poster Poni? ¿cómic? – Delsin no dejaba de confundirse más y más con lo que el joven dragón le decía ¿un cómic sobre él dentro de un programa para niños? Tendría que verlo para creerlo. Ya era bastante extraño que esta serie tuviera personajes que podrían actuar por su cuenta ¿y ahora esto? Era simplemente ridículo.

– así es – le contestó Spike con entusiasmo – ¡por Celestia! Espera a que les cuente a otros sobre que me encontré con el Poster Poni ¡nadie me lo creerá! – lo dicho por el dragón le dio una idea para comprobar lo que dice.

– oye Spike ¿qué tal si me enseñas ese cómic del que me hablas? – le pidió el conductor a su nuevo fan, obteniendo varios asentimientos del reptil.

Emocionado, el asistente de Twilight fue corriendo hacia la biblioteca, seguido del artista de humo luego de haber apagado la fogata. Delsin logró detener a Spike antes de entrar de golpe en la casa, lo cual hubiese provocado que Twilight se despertase de golpe, cosa que ninguno quería. El conductor porque no quería que alguien ya empezase a sospechar de él, y el dragón porque sabía cómo se ponía la unicornio si la despertaban tan temprano por algo que ella considera "sin importancia".

Entraron en silencio y con cuidado caminaron hacia la habitación de respaldo en donde Delsin dormía.

Al llegar, Spike volvió a encender la vela y caminó hacia su "muro de cómics", buscando uno en particular que antes estaba leyendo mientras Delsin lo observaba desde atrás.

Tras unos pocos segundos lo halló, lo cerró y se lo entregó a Delsin, el cuál lo tomó y observó la portada.

Sólo para que luego se le abrieran los ojos de la sorpresa.

En la portada aparecía un poni terrenal color gris oscuro de crin castaña, llevaba un gorro color rojo en su cabeza y una cadena enrollada en su casco derecho, el cual tenía levantado.

En su casco izquierdo parecía haber una concentración de humo color gris y naranja. En su flanco parecía haber un dibujo de una lata de pintura.

Las sorpresas no acababan ahí, sin embargo.

Más atrás de ese poni, del lado izquierdo del papel, había otra, esta era una unicornio por el apéndice que sobresalía de su cabeza. Su pelaje era rojizo y su crin color rosa. Llevaba una camisa verde algo maltratada. Para rematar, tanto de su cuerno como de su casco brotaba un brillo rosado.

Luego, del lado derecho, había un poni tapado por una sudadera blanca con detalles rojos y con la capucha puesta. Sin embargo, su rostro podía verse, mostrando a un poni color gris claro que llevaba puestos unos lentes, su crin era color marrón claro.

Si era un poni terrenal o un pegaso no se sabía, pues la sudadera tapaba su lomo e impedía verificarlo. Pese a eso, unas brillantes alas color aguamarina brotaban desde ese lugar sin dañar la prenda.

Delsin estaba incrédulo, el poni que protagonizaba la historieta era similar a él, eso lo podía llegar a aceptar, las coincidencias ocurren. Pero el que hubiese otros dos que eran la viva imagen de Fetch y Eugene ya era mucho, no podía ser una coincidencia.

El conductor cayó hacia atrás, quedando sentado en el suelo, sus ojos no dejaban de esta abiertos, esto era demasiado, su mente ya dejaba de lado la idea de que sólo fuera una coincidencia.

Logró espabilar, sólo para ver frente a él a un preocupado Spike.

– hey Delsin ¿estás bien? – preguntó el dragón, pudo ver cómo el conductor se sorprendía al ver la portada de la historieta, y luego se quedaba quieto por un rato antes de caer y sentarse en el suelo.

– eh, sí, sí, no te preocupes amigo – le respondió Delsin, mintiendo, obviamente.

Una cosa era quedar dentro de una serie animada, otra muy diferente era enterarte que dentro de la serie tu vida era un cómic para niños.

– ¿estás seguro? – le preguntó Spike preocupado, pues no le parecía que Delsin estuviera bien.

– no te preocupes Spike, sólo…..necesito descansar, nada más – intentó convencerlo Delsin.

Algo dudoso, Spike aceptó, pues ya era bastante tarde y él también debía descansar para lo que le esperaba mañana.

Sin más, el dragón subió hasta su habitación mientras el conductor se volvió a recostar en su cama provisional.

* * *

 **Primera Persona P.O.V. Delsin**

Vi a Spike salir de la habitación, luego escuché las escaleras, aunque sea pequeño, la madera rechina y retumba levemente.

Je, pensar que mi paranoia de que esos demonios me hicieran bromas habría mejorado mis sentidos ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? Jeje

Sí, una risa falsa para intentar tranquilizarme, pero, simplemente no puedo.

No me afectó tanto saber que me quedaría atrapado en este mundo por un tiempo, después de todo, ya había sido atrapado en un mundo virtual cuando conocí cara a cara a Eugene.

Esto no es muy diferente.

Sólo que esta vez yo mismo me metí aquí.

Y ya no tengo los poderes con los que llegué….

Ni hay una fuente de vídeo por lo que me dijeron…

.

.

.

Sacudo mi cabeza, vamos Delsin, no es momento de ser negativo.

Además, sólo es cuestión de tiempo de que noten mi ausencia en la tribu y se pregunten dónde estoy.

Quizás Fetch interrogue a los demonios y les saque la información, luego buscará a Eugene y con sus poderes de vídeo me sacará de aquí.

Seguramente eso pasara.

Pero ¿cuánto tardarán en notarlo?

Ahora que lo recuerdo, la mayor parte de la tribu salió de campamento, quizás tarden una semana más en regresar.

Y no tenía un encuentro planeado con Fetch para charlar.

Genial, simplemente genial.

Más positivo intento ser.

Peor veo mi situación.

Esto de analizar las cosas apesta.

Aunque, igual y necesito algo que distraiga mi mente y no pensar en mi situación.

Demonios, ya estoy pensando en eso.

Suelto un suspiro, creo que mejor ya dejo descansar mi cerebro por hoy y me voy a dormir de una vez.

Quizás mañana pueda pensar un poco mejor las cosas.

Cierro los ojos y me relajo, bien, Morfeo, Hypnos, Cresselia o cualquier otra deidad de los sueños, espérenme porque voy a su reino.

.

.

.

Si es que ya digo cualquier cosa jeje

* * *

 **Tercera Persona**

Nos encontramos en el castillo de la ciudad de Canterlot, hogar de las majestuosas princesas del día y de la noche. Una encargada de que por el día lo ponis puedan vivir de la forma más tranquila posible, resolver asuntos políticos y garantizar la seguridad del pueblo. La otra, al cargo de garantizar a sus súbditos una noche de buen descanso, y para aquellos seres nocturnos o que disfruten desvelarse, un hermoso cielo nocturno lleno de brillantes estrellas.

Esta última es en la que nos enfocaremos esta vez.

La Princesa Luna, hermana menor de la Princesa Celestia, su principal deber es el de levantar la luna y preparar la noche para el disfrute de sus súbditos.

Su segundo deber no era uno oficial, sino que lo realizaba prácticamente a escondidas de su hermana.

Luna sabía que no era bueno hacer cosas a escondidas de su hermana, pues si algo malo ocurría podía llegar a perjudicarla.

Sin embargo, es por ello que era extremadamente cuidadosa al hacerlo.

¿de qué trabajo se trata? Nada más ni nada menos que de cuidar los sueños de los ponis.

La princesa de la noche tenía la capacidad de ingresar el en "Pasillo de los Sueños", un lugar ubicado entre el mundo físico y el mundo onírico, o mundo real y mundo de los sueños, como la mayoría los llama, respectivamente.

Cada noche, sin falta, a menos que algo muy importante se presentara, ella camina por el pasillo en búsqueda de un desafortunado poni que tuviera pesadillas y así ayudarlo a superarlas.

Sin embargo, eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Las pesadillas podrían deberse tanto a temores que el poni experimente, como a las diversas criaturas que habitan el reino, o a asuntos mentales relacionados a las relaciones con otros, tales como el temor de algunos potrillos a no tener Cutie Marks y ser molestados por ello.

Supuso que esta noche sería igual a las otras: ella deambulando por el pasillo de los sueños por un buen rato hasta finalmente encontrar a un poni que necesite ayuda para así librarlo de sus temores, no directamente por supuesto, de lo contrario sería descubierta y quizás no podría seguir con ello.

Fue entonces que encontró una puerta que no recordaba que estuviera allí.

La puerta no se diferenciaba mucho de las otras, sólo cambiando el símbolo que sería la cutie mark del poni en cuestión, la cual reemplaza al nombre del poni una vez que este descubre su talento especial.

En este caso, el símbolo era de una estrella de seis puntas que parecían dos cabezas de aves y cuatro alas, además que entre las alas a los costados, habían una patas de ave. La cabeza, las alas y la pata del lado izquierdo era de un color azul intenso, mientras que las del lado derecho era de un rojo algo apagado.

La princesa de la noche estaba confundida. Podía recordar todas las puertas que había en el pasillo de los sueños, sin embargo, esta puerta era completamente nueva para ella, cosa que sólo podía significar dos cosas:

1- el poni había nacido recientemente. Cosa poco probable considerando que ya tenía una cutie mark, y no es posible que alguien nazca ya conociendo su talento especial, hasta donde sabe.

2- el poni era de un lugar alejado de Equestria. Esta era más probable, pues su poder abarcaba todo el reino, por lo que alguien que estuviese por tanto tiempo fuera de su rango, debía provenir de un lugar diferente.

Muchas dudas atacaban la cabeza de la princesa Luna, como el lugar de origen de ese poni, el por qué llegó hasta su reino, entre otras.

Ya habían tenido un problema con Discord por lo que se enteró, no necesitaban de otro.

Decidida, abrió la puerta e ingresó al sueño del nuevo poni.

Sin saber que lo que vería en este no serían precisamente equinos.

* * *

 **Primera Persona P.O.V. Luna**

Al pasar por la puerta ocurrió lo mismo que ocurría siempre, una gran luz blanca me cegó por unos segundos.

Cuando mi vista se aclaró pude ver mejor el lugar en el que me encontraba

Parecía ser una ciudad bastante grande, diría que se parecía bastante a Manehattan, excepto por varios detalles que me sorprendieron.

En las calles, en lugar de haber ponis como normalmente sería, había criaturas muy extrañas.

Eran seres bípedos, vestidos con distintos tipos de atuendos. Había algunos que eran más grandes que otros, supongo que es debido a su edad.

Afortunadamente ninguno de ellos podía verme, por lo que tuve vía libre para caminar por el lugar sin problemas.

Lo siguiente que noté que era extraño, eran unas especies de carrozas metálicas que parecían moverse por su cuenta.

Me acerqué curiosa, quería verlas más de cerca. Entonces pude ver que había muchas, y que llevaban a más de esas criaturas en su interior.

Sólo recibía una sorpresa tras otra en este sueño, pero aún no encontraba a su dueño, por lo que seguí buscando.

Supuse que tendría una mejor vista desde las alturas, por lo que emprendí vuelo.

Ahí pude ver el gran tamaño de la ciudad.

¡era gigante!

Pero algo llamó mi atención.

No muy lejos, había una zona rodeada de muros y vallas. Había algunas torres con otras criaturas en ellas, pero estas llevaban puesto un extraño traje de color negro y amarillo, además de un casco que cubría toda su cabeza.

La cosa no acababa ahí, pues otros individuos con el mismo uniforme estaban esparcidos por toda la zona. Empiezo a creer que son soldados.

– ¡por favor! ¡sáquenos de aquí! – oí una voz masculina gritar a modo de súplica, lo que me llevó a mirar en su dirección.

Y lo que vi no me gustó nada.

Dentro de lo que parecían ser unas jaulas se encontraban otras criaturas, pero estos no llevaban el mismo uniforme que esos soldados, de hecho, hasta parecían ser simples civiles, incluso había unos pequeños.

No entendía, pero supuse que ellos serían alguna especie de criminales y debido a ello los habían encerrado.

Aunque, al ver a los pequeños, dudaba un poco de eso.

Me acerqué más para poder oír mejor y aclarar mis dudas.

– negativo – oí decir a uno de los uniformados – ustedes son sospechosos de ser bioterroristas, estarán aquí hasta que se les realicen análisis – terminó de decir.

No puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con su método, pero supongo que tiene sentido.

Sin embargo, esa palabra, "bioterrorista", me llamó la atención ¿qué se supone que es?

Pero no tuve que esperar mucho antes de que algo ocurriese.

Un sonido fue captado por mis oídos, haciéndome girar en esa dirección.

Pude ver un…. algo, no estoy segura de qué es, pero se acerca velozmente, dejando tras de sí una estela de humo naranja.

– ¡Bioterrorista! – escuché gritar a uno de los uniformados.

¿acaso eso es… uno de esos individuos?

No tuve mucho para pensar, pues ese "bioterrorista" impactó en el suelo, provocando una fuerte explosión de humo naranja, incapacitando a los uniformados que estaban por esa zona.

Los soldados que aún seguían de pie se acercaron con precaución al humo, todos sostenían un extraño cilindro metálico color negro con algunas partes que sobresalían para que pudieran sujetarlos.

¿eran unas especies de armas?

Cuando el humo se dispersó pude ver a otra de esas criaturas, llevaba un ropaje diferente de esos soldados, consistiendo de una prenda de color negro en sus extremidades inferiores y otra gris con azul en su zona superior. En su cabeza llevaba una especie de gorro color rojo.

Algo que llamó mi atención fue una cadena enrollada en su extremidad derecha, no parecía que fuese una mera decoración.

– ¡quieto! – uno de los uniformados ordenó al ser con la cadena.

Pero este sólo alzó una de sus extremidades y disparó algo de color naranja.

Continuó con su ataque hacia todos los soldados, moviéndose para esquivar los disparos que provenían de esos extraños cilindros metálicos.

En eso el individuo "explotó" en una nube de humo naranjo, de donde tres "luces" salieron disparadas hacia un soldado que no se encontraba muy lejos.

Cuando esas luces lo alcanzaron, estas se unieron, formando al individuo de antes.

Este pareció aprovechar el impulso que habían tomado esas luces para sujetar al soldado de su cabeza y estrellarla contra el suelo.

Por suerte ese casco que tienen debe protegerlos de golpes de ese tipo.

Otro soldado intentó atacar al individuo, pero este desenrolló su cadena y la usó como si fuera un látigo para golpear al soldado.

Creo que mis ojos me engañan, pues me pareció ver cómo en la punta de esa cadena parecía adquirir una tonalidad rojiza, además de soltar humo naranja al impactar al soldado.

El individuo había acabado con casi todos los soldados en tierra, pero entonces en las murallas empezaron a aparecer más soldados, los cuales sin dudarlo empezaron a disparar contra la criatura con gorro.

Esta empezó a esquivar los ataques.

Pude notar cómo empezaba a concentrarse algo de humo en su extremidad izquierda.

Luego de un rato, él disparó esa concentración hacia los soldados en la muralla. Provocando una enorme explosión.

Me preocupé por esos soldados, más cuando me acerqué pude notar que seguían respirando, cosa que me relajó.

El individuo parecía ya poder relajarse, hasta que vio a su alrededor flotando trozos de lo que parecía ser cemento.

Volvió a explotar y a convertirse en tres luces antes de que esos trozos se cerraran a su alrededor, librándose de quedar atrapado.

O al menos eso supongo.

Por sobre la muralla, llegó otro soldado similar a los otros. Pero este se veía más robusto, además que tenía trozos de cemento en su traje que creo que funcionaban como protección adicional.

Este soldado creó un elevamiento de cemento debajo de sus pies y lo usó de impulso para dar un gran salto hacia el individuo, el cual lo volvió a esquivar para luego empezar a disparar desde su extremidad.

El uniformado no parecía querer rendirse y corrió hacia el individuo, embistiéndolo con fuerza y enviándolo a volar hacia un muro, en el cual se incrustó debido al fuerte golpe.

El soldado entonces alzó una de sus extremidades y varios trozos de cemento se formaron, para luego volar directo hacia el individuo, el cual evadió los golpes haciendo nuevamente su truco de las luces.

Nuevamente comenzó a concentrar humo en su extremidad, aunque esta vez era notoriamente menor que antes.

Arrojó su concentración hacia el soldado, y esta explotó con casi nada de fuerza, generando de paso otra nube de humo naranja.

Yo me preguntaba cuál era su objetivo con eso, hasta que lo noté.

El soldado robusto estaba empezando a toser, parecía que se le dificultaba el respirar.

El individuo con el gorro entonces volvió a concentrar ese humo en su extremidad, más parecida a la que hizo en un inicio y luego la disparó hacia el soldado que aún no podía respirar adecuadamente.

Al impactar el soldado fue enviado a volar unos metros, siendo seguido por el "bioterrorista" como lo llaman.

Antes de que el soldado se pudiera levantar, el individuo se le adelantó e hizo algo con su extremidad.

Entonces una especie de remolino invertido atrapó al soldado, dejándolo inconsciente.

O bueno, no se movía, así que eso quiero creer.

El individuo entonces pareció volver a relajarse, y esta vez no llegó ningún otro soldado robusto.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor, como si buscara algo.

Luego empezó a disparar unos pequeños proyectiles naranjas desde su extremidad, notoriamente más pequeños que los anteriores, hacia las murallas, apuntando supongo a unos extraños objetos rectangulares con un lente en su centro.

Al haber destruido todos esos objetos, el individuo se dirigió hasta una carreta similar a las que vi antes, con la diferencia de que esta era más rectangular y de color completamente negro con las letras "D.U.P." pintadas de un naranja amarillento, creo.

Disparó a uno de sus costados, rompiendo unas placas y revelando cuatro rectángulos color cían brillantes, los cuales destruyó casi al instante para luego hacer lo mismo del otro lado.

Se subió a la sima de la carroza y levanto una "caja" del mismo color que los rectángulos de antes, debo suponer que eso era el núcleo de esa carroza.

Cuando lo sacó por completo, empezó a darle golpes, uno tras otro sin detenerse.

La caja entonces empezó a soltar algunos rayos de color azul. Al principio eran unos pocos que sólo salían cuando la golpeaba, pero cuantos más golpes le daba, más rayos salían, hasta que empezó a soltar rayos sin que el individuo la golpeara.

Él también pareció notarlo y se desvaneció y se convirtió en las tres luces de antes para así quitarse de encima de la carreta.

No sabía que se supone debía pasar ahora, pero tampoco tuve que esperar demasiado.

La carroza explotó unos segundos después de que el individuo saliera de encima, tomándome por sorpresa.

La criatura entonces empezó a sacudirse sus extremidades, parecía satisfecho con lo que había hecho.

Yo sólo observaba sorprendida, uno sólo de estos "bioterroristas", como aquel uniformado los llamó, causó todo esto.

Esos individuos son peligrosos.

Me percaté entonces que este "bioterrorista" se volteó hasta la jaula donde las otras criaturas estaban encerradas.

No sabía que iba a hacer con ellas, pero esto no parecía un sueño, sino más bien un recuerdo, por lo que tampoco podría intervenir por más que quisiera.

Lo más que podría hacer era terminarlo.

.

.

.

¡eso es!

Sólo debo detener este recuerdo e interrogar a el dueño de este.

Empecé a concentrarme, debía enfocarme más allá de todo el entorno hasta llegar hasta el punto en el que convergen el consciente y el inconsciente, pues es la única forma de deshacer un recuerdo.

.

.

.

Cuando me pongo a pensarlo suena mucho más fácil de lo que realmente es.

Mi magia entonces logra alcanzar el punto que buscaba.

¡bien!

Lo siguiente que hago es separar ambas partes de la mente.

Es entonces que noto como todo lo que está frente a mí se desvanece.

Todo lo que queda es un enorme vacío de color negro.

En medio de todo, veo algo que me sorprende.

Era la misma criatura que destruía aquella base, aunque se veía algo mayor.

Debo ir con cuidado ¿quién sabe qué habilidades posea este "bioterrorista" además de las que ví antes?

Volé hacia él y aterricé en el "suelo" del lugar, creando un pequeño eco cuando mis cascos lo tocaron.

Casi al instante la criatura volteó a verme y se sorprendió.

– ¿quién eres tú? – preguntó el "bioterrorista"

Me sorprendió un poco que pudiera hablar, pero si los uniformados y los civiles podían ¿qué detenía a esta criatura de poder hacerlo también?

– yo soy la princesa Luna, encargada de traer la noche a este mundo y de velar por los sueños de los ponis – le respondí usando mi voz real, la criatura pareció doblarse de ¿dolor? No entiendo, pero aun así continué – y ahora dime criatura ¿quién y qué eres? – demandé.

Me aseguraré de obtener todas las respuestas que pueda ahora mismo.

* * *

 **Saludos.**

 **Primero que nada, quisiera disculparme por no actualizar esta historia en casi 4 meses.**

 **Lo que pasó fue que tuve un bloqueo y no supe bien cómo continuar la historia de tal forma que no se viera muy forzada.**

 **Y es en parte por eso que este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores, además que no quería dejarlos más tiempo sin nuevo cap.**

 **Y beuno**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y nuevamente me disculpo por la demora.**

 **Cualquier duda o crítica que posean no duden en dejarla en los reviews o mandarla por mensaje privado.**

 **Sin más que decir.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Corta Charla

Un Conductor en Equestria

Capítulo 6

Corta charla en el país de los sueños

"Aprendiendo" a ser un poni

 **Primera Persona P.O.V. Delsin**

Esto es genial, derrotando a soldados del D.U.P. como en los viejos tiempos, aunque por extraño que suene, me siento observado.

Decido ignorar eso.

Luego de destruir el centro móvil del D.U.P. giro mi vista hacia los civiles atrapados, ellos se veían temerosos de mí, pero es entendible. De por sí el D.U.P. intenta hacer ver a los conductores como los malos del cuento, y dudo que todo mi espectáculo los haya hecho sentirse más relajados en presencia de uno.

Bueno, es hora de mostrarles que no todos los conductores somos como nos describen.

Pero entonces algo extraño pasó mientras caminaba hacia los civiles encerrados.

Todo el lugar empezó a desvanecerse hasta acabar en un lugar completamente vacío, me preocupé por si me llegaba a caer, pero afortunadamente me encontraba sobre la nada sólida…

Siiiiii, eso no tiene mucho sentido ¿verdad?

Digamos que de algún modo había un suelo en esta nada… lo que significa que esto ya no es la nada si hay algo… ¿o será la nada?

Argh! No es momento para paradojas mentales Delsin, debes averiguar qué está pasando.

Más tardo en pensarlo que en oír un extraño sonido detrás de mí ¿unos pasos? No, suena a como cuando aterrizo de pie tras lanzarme desde un lugar medianamente alto.

Me volteo y me sorprendo con lo que veo.

Era una poni color azul oscuro y ojos también azules, llevaba una especie de collar o adorno en su cuello de color negro con una media luna blanca, además de adornos en sus pezuñas de color azul claro. Lo extraño era su melena, que parecía un cielo nocturno de color azul tirando al morado.

¿qué? Todos saben que el cielo nocturno es negro y no azul, así que no me molesten por esa especificación.

Oh, creo que olvidé mencionar que tiene un cuerno y alas. Ya es la segunda que me encuentro que es así ¿entonces sí son posibles los híbridos?

Dejo mi tren se pensamiento, de hecho, se supone que este es mi sueño ¿por qué de repente aparece una… "unicornio alada"?

Ya luego debo averiguar al nombre de esos híbridos.

– ¿quién eres tú? – le pregunté a la poni frente a mí.

Grave error por mi parte.

– yo soy la princesa Luna, encargada de traer la noche a este mundo y de velar por los sueños de los ponis – habló a un volumen gigantesco, instintivamente llevo mis manos a mis oídos para amortiguar el volumen, pero desafortunadamente para mí continuó – yo soy la princesa Luna, encargada de traer la noche a este mundo y de velar por los sueños de los ponis – agregó, aunque no la escuché bien por el dolor – y ahora dime criatura ¿quién y qué eres? – habló incluso más fuerte que antes ¡MIS OÍDOS!

Me tardé un momento en recuperarme. Gracias al cielo es un sueño o de lo contrario todavía me estarían retumbando los oídos.

Fue entonces que caí en 20 ¡era una maldita princesa! Demonios, probablemente conozca a la otra que vi antes, tengo que pensar bien cómo actuar frente a ella. Lo último que quiero es un ejército de caballitos de colores usando armaduras persiguiéndome hasta el cansancio o hasta que me pasen a buscar.

Y eso sonó más ridículo de lo que debería.

Noto su mirada en mí, debo pensar rápido una respuesta. Me preguntó quién y qué soy. Obviamente no sabe qué es un ser humano.

Bien, hora de seguir actuando y a pensar en excusas que sirvan.

Algún día esto me pasará factura, lo veo venir.

* * *

 **Primera Persona P.O.V. Luna**

La criatura frente a mí pareció quedarse mudo por unos instantes.

Yo ya me estaba preparando para cualquier cosa que esta intentase si resultaba ser hostil.

Pero fue entonces que esa soltó un suspiro.

– bien, bien – comenzó a decir, bastante relajado debo decir – pero bájale el volumen que me vas a destrozar el tímpano – continuó pasando su extremidad por una de sus orejas.

¿bajarle el volumen? ¿a la voz real? Pero si es la mejor forma de que nuestros súbditos nos oigan cuando debemos hablarles…

No, Luna, concéntrate, seguramente quiere desconcentrarte y atacarte desprevenida.

Entonces veo que coloca sus extremidades en los bolsillos de su…. como se llame ese ropaje en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

– entonces princesa, respondiendo a sus preguntas: puedes llamarme "Humareda" y soy un ser humano – respondió con una sonrisa. No sé qué clase de nombres posean estos "humanos", pero el suyo aquí es extraño.

– ¿qué es lo que quieres en nuestro reino, "Humareda"? – casi exigí la respuesta.

– bueno ¿qué puedo decir? – veo que se encoje los hombros, sin quitar sus extremidades de los bolsillos – este… "reino", como tú lo llamas, es bastaaaaante relajante – dijo de forma casi perezosa – y bueno, de formas difíciles de explicar llegué hasta aquí – hizo un ademán con su extremidad izquierda como si señalara alrededor – y al ver lo agradable que era me dije ¿por qué no? Y decidí tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones aquí – terminó de decir, su tranquilidad nunca desapareciendo.

Como si me lo fuese a tragar.

Este sujeto era perseguido por aquellos uniformados, eso significa que no era de los buenos.

Si bien no sé qué significa exactamente "bioterrorista", por tener "terrorista" en su nombre ya queda claro que no está del lado de su reino.

Si no está del lado de los suyos ¿qué garantiza que esté del nuestro?

Di un fuerte golpe con mi casco contra el suelo, haciendo que me prestara atención.

– si lo que dices es cierto "Humareda", entonces explícame qué es lo que acabo de ver – le exigí.

– uh, disculpa, pero ¿de qué habla? – preguntó este, confundido

¿me está tomando el pelo?

– no te hagas el tonto – le dije, ya empezaba a molestarme – te dije que velo por los sueños de los ponis ¿en dónde crees que estamos ahora? Es tu mente y acabo de ver ese sueño que tuviste – le expliqué – y pude notar con certeza que era un recuerdo – agregué.

Este "humano", como dijo que era su especie, se quedó mudo por unos segundos. Creo que al fin pude ver a través de sus mentiras.

* * *

 **Primera Persona P.O.V. Delsin**

Ok, la cosa se complica.

No presté mucha atención a cuando se presentó debido a que me estaba dejando sordo, al menos agradezco que luego sus preguntas no provocaran lo mismo.

A ver…

Me acaba de decir que vio mi sueño, eso explica el por qué todo se volvió negro en cuestión de segundos y luego apareció esta princesa.

Ella debió verme pelear contra esos soldados del D.U.P. y luego destruir el centro móvil.

Pero me frenó justo antes de liberar a los prisioneros…

.

.

.

¡oh genial! ¡si no me hubiese interrumpido probablemente podríamos habernos saltado este malentendido!

.

.

.

Bien, a intentar aclarar la situación.

Observo a la unicornio alada frente a mí antes de hablar.

– eso tiene una explicación – comienzo – dijo que vio mi recuerdo, y no voy a negarle lo que ahí pasó, pero sí puedo aclararle que probablemente lo vio desde el ángulo equivocado – dije.

Parece que sólo logré confundirla.

– ¿de qué hablas? Yo vi claramente cómo te enfrentabas a los guardias de tu reino – me contradijo.

¿guardias? ¿reino? Ahora el confundido soy yo.

Pero aun así recién dije que estuve observando su reino, así que no puedo contradecirme, debo apegarme a mi historia lo más que pueda.

Probablemente con "guardias" se refirió a los soldados del D.U.P. aunque no la culpo por confundirlos.

Estaré aquí un buen rato aclarando.

– mire, princesa, esos soldados… – no pude continuar dado que empecé a sentir como todo empezaba a temblar.

La princesa parece que también lo notó, pero en su mirada más que confusión pude ver algo de… no estoy seguro ¿ira? ¿frustración quizás?

Como sea, necesitaba respuestas y sólo ella podía dármelas.

– ¡¿qué está pasando?! – le grité, no sabía si me respondería o no, pero como dicen "no pierdes nada con intentarlo".

Muy para mi sorpresa, ella me respondió.

– alguien te está despertando ¿¡acaso tienes amigos!? – me dijo y luego preguntó.

– no, debe ser algún animal o… – no pude terminar dado que todo se puso negro.

.

.

.

Lo siguiente que veo es el techo de la biblioteca al momento en que me levanto de golpe. Pude oír un pequeño grito a mi lado.

Creo que asusté a alguien.

Volteo la mirada para encontrarme con Spike, el pequeño dragón que conocí esa misma noche, sentado en el suelo.

Creo que fue él quien me despertó, luego debo de agradecérselo.

– hey, hola amigo – saludo a Spike mientras este se levantaba.

– hola Delsin – me respondió el saludo y tras levantarse se sacude un poco el polvo.

No veo el suelo tan sucio, quizás sea por hábito o yo que sé.

– vaya que tenías el sueño pesado – me comentó el dragón – llevo casi unos 10 minutos intentando despertarte – complementó.

Vaya, no suelo ser tan difícil de despertar, de hecho, creo que hasta soy todo lo contrario, cosa que esos demonios aprovechan para fastidiarme en mis descansos cuando no tengo que cuidarlos.

… ahora que lo pienso ¿qué estarán haciendo esos enanos ahora que estoy atrapado aquí? Más les vale que estén buscando ayuda porque si no…

– ¿Delsin? – oigo a Spike llamándome, causando que detenga mi tren de pensamientos.

Rayos, en serio que tengo que dejar de hacer eso, puede traerme problemas a futuro.

– oh, lo siento Spike, creo que me dormí con los ojos abiertos – comenté algo nervioso. Por favor, que se lo crea.

– ah, ya veo, no te preocupes Delsin, el desayuno está listo y te daré algo de café para ayudarte a despertarte – me respondió a lo que yo asentí. Mentalmente suspiraba aliviado porque se tragara la excusa.

Veo como el dragón pasa por la puerta para luego oír cómo se aleja en una dirección que no conozco bien.

¿siempre he tenido este buen oído o acaso los caballos tienen un mejor oído que los humanos?

En fin, sin nada más que hacer me levanto de la cama y me voy a…

Me acabo de dar cuenta ¿en esta biblioteca hay un lugar para comer? ¿no se supone que está prohibido ingresar a estos lugares con comida?

Un gruñido de mi estómago es suficiente como para hacerme dejar ese tema de lado e ir directamente hacia… ¿el comedor?... ya lo sabré cuando llegue.

Al aterrizar en el suelo de madera del establecimiento me empiezo a estirar como normalmente lo haría… sólo para irme de nariz hasta el suelo.

Parece que aún no me acostumbro a ser un cuadrúpedo.

Me levanto sobándome la nariz por el dolor ¿o sería el hocico? No estoy seguro.

Siguiendo un extraño presentimiento ¿o será instinto? Empiezo a "empujar" mi espalda o lomo hacia arriba, como si fuese un gato.

Sorprendentemente, al relajarme, me sentía bien.

Parece que ya sé cómo estirarme en este cuerpo equino.

Nada mal Delsin, lo siguiente es saber cómo ir al baño ¿será como los perros?

Voy pensando varias cosas de mi nueva biología mientras salgo de la habitación y camino hacia donde sea que vayamos a comer.

A mitad del camino un aroma llega hasta mi nariz, era dulce y sentía como si estuviese siendo cocinado en este mismo instante

No recordaba que mi nariz fuera así de buena, o si era efecto del hambre que tenía, o si era porque en lugar de una nariz humana tenía una de poni.

Decido no tomarle atención a ese detalle mientras sigo ese rico y apetitoso aroma.

Realmente estoy hambriento.

Pude notar algunos detalles del lugar en el que me encuentro.

Ya me había enterado de que estoy en una biblioteca, por ende la gran cantidad de libros que hay no me sorprenden tanto, lo que sí me llamó la atención es que todo el lugar parecía estar hecho de madera, las repisas no me sorprende, pero las paredes sí ¿no tenían papel tapiz o algo por el estilo? Había también un par de mesas y sillas repartidas por el lugar, seguramente para que no naya necesidad de leer parados.

Sin mencionar que los ponis no tienen dedos ¿cómo podrían sostener los libros para leer de pie? Más aun viendo y considerando de que se les complicaría bastante cambiar de página.

Aunque, ahora recuerdo que la unicornio morada… Twilight creo que se llamaba, de algún modo "levitó" a la poni rosa para salvarme de sus preguntas en cámara lenta. Los unicornios podrían tenerlo más sencillo.

Me pregunto qué se sentirá hacer magia. Si, tengo mis poderes, pero son más de destrucción que de otra cosa.

– parece que alguien por fin despertó – oigo una voz femenina decir, causando que yo salga de mi trance auto infligido.

Volteo a ver quién me habló y me encuentro con Twilight sentada en una mesa, también de madera.

Parece que sin darme cuenta llegué hasta la cocina.

Una biblioteca con cocina, diría que es extraño, pero entonces recuerdo que esto es un dibujo animado para niños y niñas y decido dejar el detalle de lado.

Parece ser una cocina-comedor, porque hay bastante espacio.

Mejor le respondo el saludo antes de que… no sé ¿antes de que piense que algo me pasa?

– hola, eh, Twilight ¿verdad? – pregunté, creo que ese era su nombre, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

– sí, veo que te cuesta un poco recordar mi nombre – me dijo, aunque su tono no sonaba molesto.

Qué alivio.

Lo último que necesito es a la que probablemente me dé un lugar donde dormir molestándose por algo.

Mi nariz vuelve a sentir ese delicioso aroma y mira el origen de este.

Puedo ver a Spike parado sobre un banquito de madera en frente a ¿un horno?

¿entonces hay tubos de gas aquí?

Hay mejor ya dejo de pensar en qué tiene o no este mundo o tendré un dolor de cabeza.

Vuelvo a mirar y veo que el dragón está cocinando unos panqueques.

Ya veo de dónde provenía el rico aroma.

Spike parece estar haciendo panqueques en… ¿un horno de madera? ¿en serio? ¿qué no está hecho de madera en esta biblioteca? Ya hasta dudo que los libros no tengan tapas de madera.

– ¿y cómo dormiste? – de repente oigo a la unicornio preguntarme, provocando que vuelva mi atención a ella.

– oh, bien – respondí tranquilamente.

– más que bien – Spike empieza a decir mientras cocinaba – durmió como un tronco, estuve un buen rato intentando despertarlo, pero no había modo de hacerlo – dijo de forma algo burlona.

Yo sólo me rasco la nuca, la verdad es que me gustaría decir el por qué le fue difícil, pero no era buena idea.

– es entendible, después de todo ayer fue un día bastante cansador – dice Twilight a lo que no tuve otra que darle la razón.

No sólo todo lo que pasó aquí, sino también por lo sucedido en la serie esa "Hora de Aventura", además de los dos cambios de canal seguidos, cosa que me causó mareos.

Sip, ayer fue un día muuuuuuuy largo.

– sí, bueno, como sea ¿qué hay para desayunar? – pregunté principalmente para cambiar de tema, aunque también influyó mi creciente hambre.

– ahora estoy haciendo panqueques, pero cuando termine te serviré algo de café para que te despiertes bien y no te duermas con los ojos abiertos de nuevo – me respondió Spike

Yo simplemente me dirigí a uno de los asientos para sentarme, pero se sentía raro, o más bien incómodo.

Mi cara de incomodidad al parecer fue notada por Twilight.

– ¿te encuentras bien? – me preguntó.

– sí, no te preocupes – le respondí, ella me miró un rato y luego a cómo me senté.

– qué extraña forma de sentarte tienes – me dijo.

¿de qué está….? Oh, claro, soy un poni

Disimuladamente miro el cómo ella está sentada e intento imitarla.

Es como se sientan los perros, pero qué más da.

Decido imitarla lo mejor que puedo para al menos no llamar tanto la atención. Por suerte sólo ella pareció notarlo dado que el pequeñín sigue con su concentración en la cocina.

No diré que es una posición del todo cómoda, pero más que la anterior lo es.

Bien, el objetivo "aprender cómo sentarme" ya fue completado ¿qué sigue? ¿aprender cómo comer? Jeje

.

.

.

Pensándolo bien, es un buen objetivo.

No tengo dedos, así que no puedo tomar las cosas como lo solía hacer.

Pero espera, ayer pude usar mi cadena sin muchos problemas ¿o se deberá acaso a que mi poder me lo permitía?

– ¡Delsin! – un grito me saca de mis pensamientos y casi me hace perder el equilibrio y caer de la silla. Miro a la responsable del grito y noto a Twilight mirándome fijamente.

– emm ¿qué? – es todo lo que se me ocurre decir, antes de notar que frente a mí ya hay una taza de café y un par de panqueques en un plato.

– te quedaste mirando al vacío por unos minutos y no respondías – me respondió la unicornio.

– ah, bueno, es que… – me metí en un lío ¡ya sabía que me pasaría! ¿por qué no me hago caso a mí mismo?

Mi salvación, sin embargo, vino en forma de un pequeño reptil.

– te volviste a quedar dormido con los ojos abiertos – Spike, maldito salvador, te debo una.

– si, sí, eso, lo lamento – lo último creo que estuvo de más, pero no quiero cagarla y que ya me empiecen a ver con sospecha, ya bastante tengo con la princesa unicornio-pegaso azul.

– vaya, realmente necesitas en café – empezó a decir Spike – mejor bébelo antes de que te vuelvas a dormir –

Yo sólo asiento mientras miro la taza. No tengo idea de cómo tomarla ahora mismo.

Por el rabillo del ojo intento averiguar cómo Twilight lo hace, sólo para llevarme una decepción al ver cómo ella bebía su taza mientras esta levitaba en un aura ¿violeta?... ¿rosa?... agh, no sé de colores.

Pero bueno, el punto es que ella no la estaba sosteniendo con sus pezuñas, así que no podía usarla como ejemplo como lo hice para sentarme.

Miro mi taza y sólo suelto aire por la nariz.

Lo que voy a hacer puede salir bien.

O simplemente hacerme hacer el ridículo.

.

.

.

Oh, ya que, YOLO.

.

.

.

Y al final pude tomarla con mi pezuña como su esta tuviese pegamento…

Este mundo cada vez tiene menos sentido.

Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado sólo acerco la taza a mi hocico y me dispongo a beber.

– oh, casi lo olvidaba Delsin – Twilight llamó mi atención, aunque eso no hizo que dejara de beber, aun así continuó suponiendo que la escuchaba – luego le enviaré una carta a la Princesa Celestia informándole que ya despertaste, quería invitarte para la ceremonia que hará para que toda Equestria nos conozca y sepa lo que hicimos – me dijo Twilight a lo que yo asiento y... espera ¡¿QUÉ!?

* * *

 **Si, sí, lo sé, me tardé mucho y el cap es corto, ya lo sé ¡NO ME PEGUEN! (okno)**

 **Llega un punto en el que las ideas llegan cuando se les da la maldita gana y no cuando uno quiere mandarlas al papel**

 **Pero bueno, intentaré que el próximo dure más, aunque no prometo nada**

 **Agradezco su paciencia y que aún esperen cosas de este fic**

 **Sin nada más que agregar**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	8. Biblioteca y Preparaciones

Un Conductor en Equestria

Capítulo 7

"Trabajando" en la biblioteca

Me arrepiento de ser amable

 **Primera Persona P.O.V. Delsin**

No pude evitar escupir el café de la sorpresa, y no era para menos ¡LA MALDITA PRINCESA DEL REINO DE PONIS PIDIÓ QUE VAYA A SU CASTILLO!

– ¿estás bien? – pude oír a Twilight preguntarme con un tono preocupado. No, no estoy bien, probablemente tenga que ir al castillo de la bendita princesa, donde probablemente también esté la "pegasocornio" azul que puede o no reconocerme estando en esta forma.

Bien Delsin, cálmate, puedes actuar tranquilo y que las cosas salgan bien o puedes meter la pata ahora mismo. Lo mejor será tomar la opción A.

Toso un par de veces tras atragantarme con el café – estoy bien *cof* sólo… me sorprendió un poco tu noticia – técnicamente era verdad.

– oh, comprendo – comenzó ella a decir – debe ser sorprendente un día conocer a la princesa Celestia y al siguiente ser invitado al castillo de la cuidad de Canterlot – ¿"Canterlot"? suena como "Camelot" ¿será una referencia?

¿qué? También leo de vez en cuando, no me vean como un tonto que no lee nunca.

.

.

.

Ok, lo admito, Reigi fue el que me obligó a leer la historia del "Rey Arturo" cuando era más pequeño ¿felices?

Al final asiento para que piense que es por eso para que luego ella me empiece a explicar cuándo va a ser.

Aparentemente será hoy en la tarde, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para familiarizarme con el lugar en el que posiblemente me quede, aunque bueno, no es como si la falta de antenas me impida encontrar un método para usar mi poder de vídeo.

Estoy seguro que algo debe de haber.

El resto del desayudo me mantengo en silencio, aunque logro oír que Spike y Twilight hablan algo sobre una sección para los cómics y un trato.

No estoy muy seguro de a qué se refieren, pero bueno, al menos me entretengo oyendo.

Entonces oigo a Twilight decir que irá a ver a sus amigas y les dirá que se preparen para después irse a "Canterlot".

Aún no me acostumbro al nombre.

Yo entonces aprovecho y le pregunto a Spike si me podría dar un pequeño tour por el pueblo, a lo que este acepta, pero Twilight dice algo sobre que debe ordenar la biblioteca mientras ella no esté y no sé qué más.

Vaya, pensar que los ponis son esclavistas, estoy viendo un buen caso de eso aquí mismo ¿habrá grupos de protección infantil en esta serie? Digo, hasta el momento todo es muy realista, y realmente Spike parece ser un niño de unos 12 años por la impresión que me dio.

Noto que el dragoncito se fastidia un poco por las "tareas" que debe hacer y decido saltar en su ayuda.

– vamos Twilight, deja que me acompañe, necesito a alguien que conozca el pueblo y tú estarás ocupada con tus amigas – intento convencerla.

– lo siento Delsin, pero deberá ser otro día, Spike hoy estará muy ocupado, lo haría yo pero debo darles a mis amigas las noticias, y como partiremos en una horas yo tampoco podré estar para hacerlo, así que deberá empezar desde ahora para terminar al final del día – oh, genial, el pequeño aquí es un esclavo.

Pero quiero ayudarlo, el pequeñín ya me cae bien y además tengo el presentimiento de que si no lo saco ahora de la biblioteca va a estar encerrado por mucho tiempo.

– ¿y si yo lo ayudo? – ofrecí a lo que ambos se me quedaron viendo.

– ¿estás seguro? Recuerda que yo dije que no podría por prepararme junto a mis amigas, y tú también debes ir – me contradigo la unicornio.

– de eso no te preocupes, si somos dos de seguro terminaremos más rápido – le comento, parece considerarlo – y de lo otro no te preocupes, iré así como estoy – y ahora que lo pienso, realmente no es como si yo tuviese otra cosa con la que vestirme, y dudo que estos ponis tengan alguna ropa que me pegue.

Twilight, sin embargo, parecía aún reacia a la idea, por lo que pasé los siguientes 10 minutos tratando de convencerla, Spike también me ayudó, creo que el ser idéntico al protagonista de su cómic tiene algo que ver.

Sigo sin creerme que mi vida sea un cómic dentro de una serie infantil, pero parece que así es.

Al final Twilight decidió aceptar al ver que el tiempo seguía corriendo. Luego salió velozmente diciendo algo sobre que mejor se apresuraba y no llegábamos tarde a la reunión con la princesa y no sé qué más.

Esta chica tiene problemas.

Bueno, sólo quedamos Spike y yo en la biblioteca.

– entonces – empezó a decir el dragón – ¿empezamos? – preguntó a lo que yo asentí, después de todo ¿qué tan difícil puede ser acomodar un par de libros?

 **10 minutos después**

– la próxima vez, estarás solo en esto Spike – le comento al dragón mientras saco varios libros de los estantes.

Y es que realmente no sabía en lo que me metía. Parece que el tal Discord quiso jugar una broma desacomodando todos los libros y poniéndolos en lugares erróneos.

¿el problema con eso? Justamente la dueña de la biblioteca es una obsesionada con el orden, así que el más mínimo fallo la vuelve loca. O al menos eso me dijo Spike, aunque no creo que sea para tanto, igual no tengo ganas de averiguarlo y/o recibir un regaño.

– oh vamos, no te quejes, yo llevo haciendo esto desde mucho antes que tu – me respondió, y la verdad es que eso no me hace sentir mejor.

Pero bueno, como le dicen: al mal paso darle prisa.

.

.

.

Creo que dejaré el tour para otro día.

* * *

 **Tercera persona**

Twilight estaba corriendo por el pueblo, ganando miradas extrañadas de varios de los habitantes del mismo. Sin embargo, ella parecía ignorar esas miradas mientras buscaba con apuro a la única de sus amigas que podría ayudarla en estos momentos.

– ¡Rainbow Dash! – llamó la unicornio.

La mencionada se encontraba descansando en un árbol cuando el grito de su amiga la despertó. Confundida, esta se asoma para encontrar a Twilight llamándola, y se veía algo preocupada. Ella no necesitó más para bajar del árbol y acercársele a toda velocidad para saber qué le ocurría.

– aquí estoy Twilight ¿qué ocurre? – le preguntó al momento de quedar frente a ella.

– Rainbow, al fin te encuentro – empezó a decir la bibliotecaria con un notorio alivio en sus palabras – verás, Delsin despertó hace un rato y… – no pudo terminar porque su amiga la interrumpió.

– ¿el chico de poderes raros? ¿qué pasa con él? – preguntó, pero antes de que su amiga le respondiera una idea llegó a su cabeza – espera, déjame adivinar, te está dando problemas ¿verdad? Sabía que no era de confiar, y verá cuando le ponga mis cascos encima… – antes de completar su amenaza fue interrumpida.

– ¿qué? No Rainbow, nada por el estilo – le aseguró – Delsin no ha hecho nada malo, de hecho, hasta se ofreció a ayudar a Spike a reacomodar los libros – agregó para que su amiga viera que no era malo.

– si tú lo dices – expresó no muy convencida.

– ya verás que él es un buen poni – dijo antes de volver a lo serio – pero no es por lo que te buscaba Rainbow – la mencionada puso atención al oír el cambio de tono – necesito que les avises a las demás que esta tarde iremos con la princesa Celestia – la pegaso se sorprendió, pero luego recordó lo que les había dicho la princesa el día anterior sobre una ceremonia en su honor.

– cuenta con ello Twilight – dio un saludo militar y se fue volando para informar a las demás.

La unicornio asintió satisfecha para luego emprender rumbo hacia la biblioteca.

Ya habiendo llegado al establecimiento, se disponía a entrar cuando oyó algo que llamó su atención.

– oye, si eres el Poster Poni ¿no se supone que tienes una habilidad para ir a súper velocidad? – escuchó a Spike preguntarle a alguien, probablemente a Delsin dado que sólo recordaba a esos dos dentro de la biblioteca. Aunque la confundió que dijera "Poster Poni" y no lo llamara por su nombre ¿acaso su asistente sabía algo que ella no? Sinceramente, lo dudaba, pero igual le daba curiosidad.

– ese es mi poder de Neón – oyó esta vez a Delsin hablando, confirmando que era él con quien Spike hablaba – y si bien me permite correr a gran velocidad, no puedo controlar muy bien cómo me muevo – eso se ganó su curiosidad ¿una habilidad que no había mostrado? Este poni tenía muchas sorpresas. Aunque también la confundió que mencionara el tipo de luz que usan Pinkie Pie y una unicornio blanca llamada Vinyl Scratch en sus fiestas.

Desconocido para ella, Delsin mentalmente se preguntaba si en ese mundo habría alguna fuente de neón de la cual poder conseguir su segundo poder adquirido, cronológicamente hablando.

– aw – el dragoncito emitió un gemido de desilusión – por un momento creí que podríamos acabar con esto rápido aprovechando esa velocidad – explicó su idea.

– desafortunadamente no sería posible – le aseguró el conductor – podría decirse al ir a mayor velocidad me "convierto" en ese elemento – esa aclaración se llevó su atención y sorpresa ¿¡podía alterar la composición de su cuerpo con sus poderes!? Sin dudas luego de la charla con la princesa Celestia empezaría a preparar todo un cuestionario para que Delsin le responda todas sus dudas ¡todo en nombre de la ciencia y la magia!

– ¿y eso que tiene que ver? – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por su asistente número 1… más bien único asistente.

– a ver ¿cómo te lo pongo? – no supo cómo o por qué, pero estaba segura que Delsin se había puesto un casco en el mentón para pensar – ¿has visto lo que pasa cuando acercas demasiado un libro a una fuente de luz? – cuestionó el ponificado "Hombre Pancarta".

– eh ¿no? – respondió dudoso – porque en la noche sólo leo con una vela, así que no sé bien qué pasa con respecto a las lámparas, porque es obvio que si toca la llama de la vela se incendiará – a diferencia de su asistente, Twilight sí se hacía una idea de lo que se refería Delsin, aunque también le llamó la atención algo que dijo Spike ¿"leer en la noche con una vela"? cuando ella lee con su asistente, casi hermano, en la noche hay suficiente luz como para no necesitar velas ¿acaso Spike se desvela para leer sus cómics?

Oh, amigo, no sabe lo que le espera cuando Twilight lo reprenda.

– bien, en palabras simples, se queman – Delsin lo dijo con naturalidad – las luces son calientes, y si las hojas las tocan por mucho tiempo, se empiezan a quemar un poco, no se prenderán fuego, pero sí les quedará una fea mancha negra – agregó para demostrarle que no era buena idea, más sabiendo cómo era Twilight con sus libros

Al notar el riesgo, el dragoncito desistió automáticamente de la idea, mientras Twilight desde afuera se alarmó un poco al imaginarse los resultados de usar ese "poder". Pero se relajó al ver que Delsin no haría algo tan irresponsable con sus preciosos libros.

Twilight se quedó junto a la puerta por si es que los dos llegaban a decir algo más, pero tras unos minutos de silencio supuso que la conversación había quedado ahí y decidieron concentrarse en lo que hacían. Con esto en mente se relajó y se dispuso a entrar fingiendo que no los había escuchado, perdiéndose las miradas extrañas de los ponis al verla "espiar" su propia casa.

Al ingresar pudo ver a Spike subido en una escalera acomodando libros de la sección de historia antigua mientras Delsin estaba en dirección opuesta en lo que, si mal no recordaba, era la sección de geografía. Ninguno parece haberla notado.

– ¡oye Delsin! – llamó Spike al conductor mientras este lo miraba, entonces el dragoncito le lanzó un libro que este atrapó sin problemas – para la sección de animales – informó mientras Delsin leía el título.

– "criaturas fantásticas y peligrosas de Equestria, volumen 3" – leyó en voz alta, para luego sonreír – perfecto, encontré el volumen 1 entre los libros de cocina, ya sólo falta el 2 – comentó con alegría… alegría que le duraría poco.

– emm, Delsin, son 7 volúmenes – comentó el dragón sonriendo de forma nerviosa, pero casi suelta una risa al ver cómo un TIC nervioso aparecía en una de las cejas del artista de humo.

Por el bien de la biblioteca y de no recibir un regaño de Twilight, Delsin sólo suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la sección de animales.

Afortunadamente cada sección tenía una placa de metal con su nombre o tema adherida en la pared, así que no era muy difícil encontrar la que buscaba.

La unicornio al verlo tuvo que ahogar una risita, se notaba que esto de acomodar libros no era lo suyo. Pero aparentemente eso llamó la atención de su asistente.

– oh, hola Twilight, veo que llegaste – saludó este mientras bajaba de las escaleras.

– hola Spike, yo veo que han estado algo ocupados – respondió al saludo.

– si, la verdad hemos podido acomodar algunos de los libros que se cambiaron de lugar, pero parece que aún nos faltan – respondió el dragón mientras veía que Delsin regresaba con dos libros en su lomo, por la cara que tenía parecía que estaba bastante concentrado en mantener el equilibrio.

– bien Spike, encontré estos dos libros, por sus títulos supongo que serán de historia antigua – dijo el conductor mientras se detenía y quitaba su atención de los libros para mirar al dragón, y por consecuencia a la recién llegada unicornio – oh, buenas Twilight, no noté que llegaste – la saludó alzando un casco, pero esto provocó que los libros de su lomo se cayeran – … demonios – murmuró por lo ocurrido, cosa de la que los otros dos se rieron.

Viendo como ambos se esforzaban en arreglar la biblioteca, Twilight decidió darles un "casco" en eso, después de todo ¿cuánto pueden tardar ahora que tienen su magia?

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Primera Persona Delsin P.O.V.**

5 horas

¡5 malditas horas acomodando unos condenados libros!

Ya me había enterado, por Spike, que Twilight es una obsesionada con el orden.

Pero no me esperaba que su obsesión llegase hasta el punto en que los libros deben estar acomodados según muchos más criterios de los que siquiera recuerdo.

Así que sí, fue una tortura, y creo que sólo llegamos a ponerle pausa gracias a que la princesa del reino la había llamado.

Y la princesa es más importante que los libros, gracias al cielo.

En fin, estamos fuera de la biblioteca esperando a las amigas de Twilight, las cuales ya no deberían tardar en llegar según ella.

Aburrido me puse a jugar un poco con mi cadena, la desenrollé un poco y me puse a girarla en el aire, de paso me acostumbro un poco más a este cuerpo.

Ahora que lo pienso, si me acostumbro a ser un cuadrúpedo, cuando salga de este show y recupere mi cuerpo ¿habré perdido la costumbre de caminar en dos patas?

Espero que no, porque entonces esos enanos ahí sí verán mi furia, y ni sus padres los salvarán de eso…

Ahora que entro en cuenta ¿qué estarán haciendo mientras estoy aquí? Ya deberían haberse dado cuenta de que no he salido aún.

Y también dudo mucho que un episodio que debería durar 30 minutos abarque TODO lo que he pasado aquí hasta ahora.

¿han intentado llamar a alguien siquiera? ¿o simplemente se quedan mirando la TV mientras se ríen de mí?

Ya, ya, Delsin, no te pongas pesimista, esos enanos serán la causa de la mayoría de los problemas que tienes, pero seguro que se preocupan por ti ¿verdad?

Sólo debo pensar en los buenos tiempos que pasé con ellos…

 **Flashback**

 **Tercera Persona**

Se ve a Delsin caminando hacia el edificio de la tribu, sólo para notar que la puerta principal estaba entre abierta. Preocupado, procede a abrirla lentamente mientras ingresaba, atento de cualquier ataque "letal" que alguien intentase hacerle.

Aunque lo que recibió fue un balde lleno de agua fría cayendo sobre su cabeza.

Confundido y algo aturdido, se quita el balde para ver confundido una almohada colgada justo frente a él, a la que se le queda mirando extrañado.

Grave error.

Un pequeño proyectil anaranjado impactó en la almohada desde el otro lado, lo que provocó que esta explotara y las plumas que salieron de esta fueran impulsadas hacia Delsin, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Como resultado, acabó cubierto de plumas, las cuales se habían "pegado" al estar todo húmedo su cuerpo y ropa.

El conductor mayor no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber quiénes fueron los responsables de eso, estaba más claro que el agua que la cayó encima.

O al menos eso esperaba.

Molesto y fastidiado caminó rápido para encontrar al trío de demonios responsables de eso, lástima que eso causó que no viese el jabón que estaba colocado estratégicamente en el suelo delante de él.

El resultado estaba claro.

Tras caer al suelo de espalda, el golpe provocó que escupiera un par de plumas que entraron en su boca antes. Pudo oír, además, unas cuantas risas.

De sus escondites salieron Julián, quien obviamente fue el que hizo explotar la almohada, Ramiro, quien se lanzó desde el techo con su poder de Hollín, definitivamente siendo quien sostenía la soga, y por último Andrés, quien cargaba una cámara de vídeo.

Un TIC nervioso puede notarse en el ojo de Delsin.

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Primera Persona Delsin P.O.V.**

Ok, eso no fue un buen recuerdo.

Y para colmo luego me enteré que eso que había en el balde no era agua.

Realmente no quieren saber qué era.

Pero bueno, sé que debe haber uno bueno.

 **Flashback**

 **Tercera Persona**

Delsin había tenido un día bastante extraño.

No extraño de que ocurriera algo "paranormal" o "fantástico".

Sino porque en todo el día casi todos los que lo veían parecían tratar de disimular una risa.

Y él no lo entendía.

No fue hasta que se encontró con Fetch, quien dicho sea de paso no se molestó en ocultar su carcajada, que entendió tras que ella le diera un espejo.

Resulta que su gorro había sido decorado con flores de distintos colores brillantes, además de tener pegados varios brillos que sólo empeoraban todo.

Entonces notó un pequeño papel doblado como si fuese un moño que estaba pegado en la "cima" de su gorro.

Lo despegó y lo desenrolló para ver su decía algo y, para su ira, sí lo decía.

"espero que disfrutes el nuevo look, Delsin"

Pudo reconocer fácilmente la letra de Andrés.

Tras leer eso se despidió de Fecth y fue corriendo a desquitarse con esos enanos.

Pero primero se conseguiría un nuevo gorro

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Primera Persona Delsin P.O.V.**

Grrr, tampoco es lo que buscaba.

Ese día esos enanos se aprovecharon de que ni para dormir me quito mi gorro.

Aunque aún me pregunto el cómo hicieron para ponerle todo eso a mi gorro sin que les quedara ni un espacio sin cubrir.

En fin, la tercera es la vencida como dicen.

No todos los recuerdos con ellos pueden ser malos ¿verdad?

 **Flashback**

 **Tercera Persona**

se puede observar a Delsin cubierto de hojas, astillas y con algunas partes de su ropa quemadas mientras estaba estrangulando a Andrés.

¿la razón?

Los tres demonios lo habían usado como "tiro al blanco" para "practicar" con sus poderes.

¿el problema?

Lo hicieron sin avisar ni preguntar.

¿el resultado?

La escena que se desarrolla ahora.

– ¡pequeño demonio! ¡ahora si me hiciste enojar! – gritó el artista de humo mientras estrangulaba al conductor del bosque.

Tan absorto estaba en esto que nunca oyó cuando la puerta de la tribu se abrió.

– ejem – fue el sonido que hizo que Delsin se detuviera en seco y lentamente volteara.

El Hombre Pancarta se quedó como piedra al ver a los padres de Andrés, si hubiese tenido activo su poder de Hormigón probablemente se hubiera cubierto del material allí mismo.

– Delsin – el padre de Andrés empezó a decir – ¿qué le haces a mi hijo? – preguntó con algo de ira.

El mencionado sólo pudo soltar un gemido de tristeza y derrota al oírlo, mientras que el demonio en sus manos sonreía con satisfacción.

Eso último nunca fue notado por sus padres.

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Primera Persona Delsin P.O.V.**

...

…

….

Malditos traumas del pasado.

– ¡HOLA DELSIN! – repentinamente oigo una voz chillona a mi lado, lo que hace que pegue un salto del susto.

Miro a mi costado y me encuentro con esa poni rosa ¿cómo dijo Twilight que se llamaba? Pi…..Pin….. agh, ya lo olvidé.

– hola, emm… – respondí sólo por reflejo y por no quedarme mirando como idiota.

En serio ¿cuál era su nombre?

– dúh, soy yo Pinkie Pie, me conociste ayer ¿recuerdas? Así como a ellas: Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash – dijo animadamente mientras señalaba a cada una al mencionar su respectivo nombre.

¿fue a propósito o en serio tengo tanta suerte?

Fuera lo que fuere, aprovecharé el bug.

– emm, sí, claro que te recuerdo, y a tus amigas también jeje, obvio – respondí intentando disimular, espero que no se haya notado.

– oh que bien, por un momento pensé que te habías olvidado de nuestros nombres y que por ende tendríamos que volver a presentarnos ante ti, lo que hubiera dejado una mala impresión en nosotras y no te hubiéramos defendido bien en caso de que las princesas desconfiasen de ti – me respondió, al principio fue entendible, pero luego de que dijo "presentarnos ante ti" habló tan rápido que no entendí ni jota.

– ¿ok? – respondí sin saber qué más decir.

No me había fijado pero resulta que había vuelto a enrollar mi cadena en mi brazo….casco mientras me tildé _**(1)**_

– bueno compañero, ya era hora de que reaccionaras, parecías como ido – oigo hablar a la poni naranja rubia con acento campirano, Applejack como Pinkie Pie lo dijo.

Y debo mencionar que decir o siquiera pensar en usar esos nombres ya se me es muy raro, no sé, me siento idiota con sólo pensar en decirlos en voz alta.

– si, bueno, digamos que me quedé pensando en algunas cosas… cosas personales – agrego eso al final para evitar que me pregunten.

Al parecer eso fue suficiente para ellas y decidieron no insistir.

– bien Delsin, como mis amigas ya llegaron ya podremos ir camino a Canterlot – me dijo Twilight, a lo que yo sólo asentí intentando no hacer una mueca de resignación.

A este punto es mejor sólo seguirle la corriente a estos dibujos.

– emm, Delsin – en eso oigo a la unicornio elegante… ¿Rarity? Si, así era –no irás con esas ropas a ver a la princesa ¿verdad? – me pregunta con una no muy bien disimulada mueca de desagrado.

¿qué tiene de malo mi ropa? De hecho, es curioso que me pregunte eso viendo y considerando que ninguna usa ni la más mínima prenda, bueno, a excepción de la vaquera con su sombrero.

Yo sólo le asentí dando a entender que sí iría así. Eso pareció escandalizar a la blanca.

– pero ¡no puede ir con esas ropas a ver a la princesa! Debes tener algo mejor puesto – yo sólo me le quedo viendo como una cara extraña.

Creo que lo que voy a decir me traerá problemas, pero qué diablos, no me voy a preocupar por lo que unos dibujitos.

Después de todo eso son, unos dibujos de una caricatura animada.

– me dices eso y aun así tú ni siquiera te has vestido para ver a la princesa, es más, te ves exactamente igual que ayer – ni bien terminé de decir eso pude ver cómo su mueca de desagrado desapareció para que luego sus mejillas se empezaran a inflar. Pareciera que intenta aguantar un grito.

– bueno bueno – Apllejack decidió intervenir al ver para dónde iba la cosa – creo que ya deberíamos irnos ¿no creen? – preguntó, a lo que ninguno de los dos respondimos.

Aunque tampoco fue necesario.

– ¡es cierto! – exclamó algo alarmada Twilight – debemos irnos rápido, vamos a la estación del tren – todas sus amigas la siguieron mientras yo sólo me quedé en mi lugar.

– ¿tienen trenes? – murmuro algo confundido.

– oye Delsin ¡vamos! – Spike me saca de mis pensamientos para señalarme que las chicas me habían dejado algo atrás.

Al parecer la prisa por ver a la princesa les hizo olvidar que la princesa también me invitó. Con suerte se acuerdan de mi existencia cuando deban entrar al tren

– bueno, vamos – le respondí al pequeñín para que este se subiera en mi lomo.

No tienen idea de lo extraño que se siente esto.

Sacudo mi cabeza mientras troto hacia las seis ponis.

.

.

.

Debo encontrar una mejor forma de referirme a esas seis.

* * *

 _ **(1)**_ "tildarse" sería algo así como quedarse parado, quieto, sin prestar atención a nada

* * *

 **Quionda damas y caba-wow** **–** **Esquiva un ladrillo** – **Ok ok, me lo merecía, pero al menos dejenme terminar de hablar**

 **En fin, hola y perdón por tardar 5 (casi 6) meses para traer este cap**

 **Lo prometido es deuda como dicen y este es más largo que el anterior**

 **Ya pasado todo este tiempo para Delsin (Medio día) este se encuentra ya más que preparado para hablar con su majestad (creo)**

 **Quise aprovechar este capítulo también para intentar mostrar (con suerte dejar en claro) el cómo Delsin ve a los demás ponis (y dragón para no dejar al pobre esclavo** **excluido** **)**

 **Antes de que se me olvide, publiqué un fanfic llamado "lo que yo quiero no es Oro". Es un One Shot que publiqué hace creo que dos meses y agradecería si le echaran un vistazo (si quieren, sino pues no)**

 **Bueno, ya con todo dicho sólo me queda decir**

 **Hasta la Próxima**


	9. Convivencia

Un Conductor en Equestria

Capítulo 8

Continúa la convivencia

Llegada no tan pacífica al castillo

 **Primera Persona P.O.V. Delsin**

Me encontraba ahora mismo sentado en una parte del asiento de un tren que nos llevaría a mí, a las 6 ponis principales de la serie y al dragón, que aún no sé si es mascota o esclavo, al pueblo/ciudad donde está el castillo de la princesa unicornio alada… creo que se le decía "alicornio".

En un inicio vi como algo positivo el que hubiera trenes en esta serie, supuse que eso significaría que no están tan atrasados en el sentido de la tecnología. Me dio esperanzas para que estuvieran al menos lo suficientemente actualizados para tener una televisión con la que recargar mis poderes de vídeo.

Grande fue mi decepción al ver que el tren era a vapor. Digo, probablemente tenga sentido y quizás los ponis estén en esa etapa de la tecnología ¿así se diría? No lo sé, pero sí sé que eso significa que no habrá electricidad, o al menos no para que se encienda una TV.

Volviendo al punto, tuve que concentrarme para que mi mueca de decepción no se viera, después de todo, seguramente esto es algo normal y sería extraño que un "local" no conociera cosas "básicas".

Y ya tengo bastante con la pegaso-unicornio azul con complejo de Freddy Krueger que me visitó en mi sueño como para querer más desconfianza.

No tengo mucho que decir del viaje la verdad, sólo tengo la cabeza apoyada contra la ventanilla mientras veo el colorido paisaje.

Y la parte de "colorido" es bastante literal.

Es extraño ¿saben?

Ver todo como si fuese un dibujo animado, pero al mismo tiempo sentirme como si lo viera todo con la misma naturalidad que veo mi mundo. Sin mencionar el extraño efecto de mezclar la segunda y tercera dimensión ¿dimensión 2.5?

Hay un par de veces en las que no estoy seguro si estoy viendo cosas "reales" o si veo algo como esos pedazos de cartón con forma de personas u objetos.

A ver, me explico. Cuando veo un árbol, pareciera que desde todos los lados estoy viendo la misma imagen, no es como que al rodear el árbol ves sus frutos ubicados de otra forma. No, los veo en el mismo lugar sin importar de donde lo vea.

.

.

.

O quizás eso es simplemente como mi cabeza registra las cosas en este viaje.

Llevo casi un día en este lugar y ni me he fijado bien en…

– Delsin – reacciono ante Twilight que me llamaba y quito mi cara de la ventana, noto entonces que todas me miraban.

Oh oh.

– emm ¿si? – pregunto algo tenso, aunque no lo muestro, mientras internamente deseo que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

– hasta que al fin reaccionas – fue lo que oigo de la poni cuya crin le hace honor a su nombre y a la que ya me quedó claro que no le agrado, Rainbow.

En serio, si no fuera porque su nombre no está en español, aún me seguiría riendo.

– estuviste cayado un buen rato compañero, otra vez – dice la campirana.

Carajo, otra vez me meto en mis pensamientos sin prestar atención a nada.

Me viene pasando bastante seguido últimamente.

– lo siento, creo que me dormí – con suerte se lo tragan – con los ojos abiertos – agrego por las dudas.

Por sus caras parece que aceptaron mi respuesta, si me creen o no ya no sé.

– y bueno – intento que no haya silencio o me volveré a encerrar en mis pensamientos – ¿ustedes viajan seguido hacia Canterlot? –

 **Time Skip**

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvimos en el tren, pero fue bastante.

Para empezar, mi "desenfoque" sólo duró cerca de 30 minutos.

¿cómo lo sé? Las chicas me lo dijeron durante la charla.

Si se preguntan de qué hablamos, pues fue principalmente yo preguntando cosas a ellas y fingiendo saber cosas "básicas" de este mundo.

Por Dios.

Creo que ni siquiera cuando me encerraban por mis pinturas tuve que decir tantas mentiras para salvarme.

Pero descubrí un par de cosas bastante… extrañas la verdad.

Para empezar, el clima NO funciona por su cuenta, sino que es manipulado por los pegasos en una "fábrica de clima".

Sí, una fábrica del clima.

No sé cómo funciona, ni tampoco quise preguntar por temor a que sea cosa de esos conocimientos básicos que no tengo.

¿qué más?

Ah, sí.

Los unicornios pueden hacer magia, sí, escucharon bien, magia.

Tal parece que me vino a tocar la raza con menos cosas a su favor de todas.

Los unicornios hacen magia.

Los pegasos vuelan y controlan el clima.

¿y qué hacen los ponis comunes y corrientes como el que me tocó ser?

No lo sé con exactitud, pero me puedo hacer una idea considerando que en el pueblo hay una granja demasiado grande como para que trabajen únicament individuos.

Pero bueno, regresando el tema de la magia.

Eso explicaría aquella aura con la que Twilight alejó a Pinkie Pie de mí ayer tras que empezara a hablar en slowmotion.

Y sí, tras conversar por un buen rato con ellas me terminé aprendiendo sus nombres.

Y otra cosa que noté, es que ellas son personajes muy… estereotípicos por decir lo menos.

Twilight es la típica chica intelectual a la que puedes hacerle una pregunta y te la responderá sin problemas.

Rompería un poco el estereotipo el que tenga amigas, pero tras enterarme que antes de llegar al pueblo era una solitaria que se alejaba de todos menos de Spike y la princesa, que luego me enteré que era su maestra o algo por el estilo, le vi el sentido.

Y si se preguntan cómo se esto, es porque se me ocurrió preguntar cómo se conocieron. Meramente porque no se me ocurrió qué más preguntar.

Applejack es la chica vaquera, con acento y varias frases que lo refuerzan, como si el gorro no fuera suficiente.

Precisamente ella es parte de la familia que es dueña de esa granja que mencioné antes, una granja de manzanas por lo que tengo entendido.

Si, manzanas y en su nombre tiene "Apple", no hubo mucha originalidad con eso.

Fluttershy es la típica chica tímida que, si la ves, te puede dar ternura y esas cosas, pero es algo molesto a la hora de intentar charlar con ella, y lo digo por experiencia.

Curiosamente, por lo que dijeron, ella es la encargada de cuidar de los "animales indefensos".

Y mis comillas ahí son porque dudo que un oso adulto sea precisamente un animal "indefenso". También me llevó a enterarme que los animales tampoco se cuidan por su cuenta en esta serie.

– _¿"Ley de la Naturaleza"? ¿eso qué es?_ – fue mi pensamiento sarcástico al escuchar eso.

Rarity vendría siendo la típica chica estirada y que les da una GRAN importancia a las apariencias, cosa confirmada con su disgusto hacia mi ropa que no se molestó en guardar.

O quizás sí lo hizo y sus comentarios son versiones más "light" de lo que en realidad quisiera decirme. _**(1)**_

En fin, según entendí, ella es una "modista" o, en palabras que yo puedo entender, alguien que se dedica a crear atuendos. Si me preguntan, creo que es apropiado.

Rainbow Dash es también una chica típica en las series, en este caso la "chica ruda".

Seh, puedo notar fácilmente que no le caigo bien, y eso se nota con las miradas que me da de vez en cuando, aunque no estoy seguro de si son de "no me agradas" o si son de desconfianza.

Tras casi dos años de que no me miran así, perdí la costumbre que me permitía diferenciarlas.

Y al final está Pinkie Pie, la chica animada.

Aunque creo que con esta los escritores de la serie se pasaron un poco de la mano, pues parece que está constantemente sobrecargada de azúcar hasta el punto de que me sorprende que se mantuviera sentada en todo el viaje.

.

.

.

Ok, quizás exagero un poco, pero entienden lo que quiero decir.

El enterarme que ella trabajaba en una dulcería/café casi me hace soltar un "con razón".

Casi lo olvido, la historia de cómo se conocieron incluyó información que me trajo preocupación.

Resulta que ese día, o noche debería decir, apareció una alicornio (por fin pude saber cuál era el condenado nombre de esa raza, y de paso confirmar que NO son híbridos, buenas cosas a tomar en cuenta) que venía con la idea de traer la noche eterna al mundo.

Lo cual estoy bastante seguro de que debería traer la extinción de la vida al no haber sol que mantenga vivas las plantas que dan oxígeno… pero viendo que este mundo desafía toda lógica, me creo que podría haber sobrevivido.

Y sé lo que se están preguntando, sé un par de cosas de ciencias, no seré un erudito pero sé un par de cosas básicas.

En fin, no es esa la parte importante. Sino que la alicornio tras ser "purificada" por los Elementos de la Armonía, como se llaman los collares y corona con los que dispararon el rayo que petrificó a Discord, se convirtió en la hermana menor de la Princesa Celestia, Luna.

Precisamente la princesa que me visitó en mis sueños y que terminó por desconfiar de mí tenía que ser la hermana menor de la princesa principal del reino, según tengo entendido.

A veces no puedo creer mi suerte.

Casi suelto un gruñido ante mi descubrimiento.

Pero bueno, dejando de lado el hecho de que los planetas parecen alinearse para joderme, debo decir que llegamos al fin hasta la ciudad.

Y debo decir, que tiene sentido que aquí viva la princesa.

Contrario a lo que me esperaba, considerando que estoy llendo a la ciudad en donde se encontraba el castillo de una princesa poni alicornio de una serie infantil, el lugar se veía bastante bien.

– ¿primera vez en Canterlot? – oigo a Twilight preguntarme, lo que hace que agite la cabeza para quitarme la cara de bobo que probablemente tenía.

– sip, definitivamente es mi primera vez aquí – esta debe ser una de las pocas cosas que he dicho hasta el momento que no es una mentira o una verdad a medias.

– te entiendo compañero, yo también estuve sorprendida cuando vine por primera vez a la ciudad – habló Applejack.

– y aún no has visto nada Delsin – comentó Spike.

Bueno, al menos mi reacción natural no fue extraña para ellas.

– muy bien, vamos, no debemos hacer esperar a la princesa – avisa Twilight, a lo que las demás y yo la seguimos.

Caminando por la ciudad pude confirmar mis sospechas, siendo que todos los ponis que veía se notaba que eran de la clase alta, además que la mayoría parecían ser unicornios.

Lo malo es que parece que empecé a llamar la atención.

Tal vez por mi vestimenta.

Tal vez por estar mirando a todos lados.

No sé muy bien el por qué.

Pero muchos de los ciudadanos se me quedaban viendo por un rato, y sus miradas no eran muy amigables que digamos.

Oh, miradas indiscretas, como NO las extrañé.

Hasta ahí había quedado mi buen humor y mi asombro por el lugar dado que esas pers-, digo, esos ponis ya me amargaron la experiencia.

Creo que hasta solté un gruñido.

Y todo esto parece haber pasado desapercibido ante las chicas, aunque no me sorprende.

No son ellas quienes reciben las miradas.

– oye Delsin ¿estás bien? – escucho una voz detrás de mí.

Oh, claro, olvidé que Spike está sentado en mi lomo, que dicho sea de paso sigue siendo una sensación extraña, y por ende puede notar cómo me miran los demás.

– estoy bien Spike, no te preocupes – le respondí intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

– es que, todos se te quedan mirando – remarcó lo obvio.

– meh, no te preocupes – le resté importancia – además, no es como si fuera ajeno a esas cosas – agregué.

– oh, claro, seguro tienes muchos fans en la ciudad de dónde vienes por eso de ser el Poster-Poni – dijo más animado, y yo sólo asentí ante eso.

No era exactamente a lo que me refería, pero mejor que piense eso antes que la verdad y eso lo deprima.

O peor, que salte a defenderme como pasa en algunas series.

.

.

.

Y de paso…

¿por qué me estoy preocupando por un dibujo?

 **Time Skip**

Y finalmente llegamos al castillo.

.

.

.

¿esperan algún comentario? Olvídenlo, ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir antes.

Sigo a las chicas hasta lo que parece ser la puerta de entrada al castillo, con dos guardias pegaso vigilando.

– señorita Twilight Sparkle, la princesa nos comentó que vendría junto a algunos amigos – comentó uno de los guardias.

Me hubiera puesto a comparar su aspecto con el mío, pero la armadura hacía difícil notar algunos detalles. Y sin mencionar que ambos era iguales prácticamente.

En serio, era como ver a alguien frente a un espejo. Pelaje blanco, alas en sus costados, armadura dorada, hasta el lugar donde cargaban las lanzas era igual.

Creo que a esto se le llama "personajes de fondo que los creadores no quieren detallar porque no son relevantes".

Nombre largo pero apropiado.

Twilight le dijo un par de palabras que no alcancé a escuchar, pero debió ser una respuesta afirmativa, porque el guardia se fue a un costado y las puertas se abrieron.

Quizás por un mecanismo, quizás por magia, no lo sé.

Sólo sé que se abrieron sin que nadie las empujara.

Las chicas avanzaron con Spike, quien ya caminaba solo, y yo detrás de ellas, pero entonces los dos guardias se pusieron en frente mío.

– oigan – reclamé tras detenerme, pero ellos dos ni parpadearon.

– ¿cuáles son sus intenciones aquí? – me preguntó uno de los guardias.

– ¿no se nota? Vengo con ellas – señalé lo obvio mientras apuntaba a las chicas.

– la princesa dijo que vendrían las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, no un chico problema – dijo el otro, espera ¿"chico problema"?

Genial, hasta los guardias desconfían de mí por mi ropa ¿qué sigue? ¿Qué a una cebra la tacharan de hechicera-loca-devora-niños?

* * *

 **Tercera Persona**

En un bosque, dentro de una cabaña-árbol, una cebra con anillos dorados en su cuello y orejas que se encontraba frente a un caldero da un fuerte estornudo.

– extraño, no creo que tenga un resfriado, probablemente alguien de mí se haya acordado – habló con una voz femenina la cebra, extrañamente rimando al hablar.

* * *

 **Primera Persona P.O.V. Delsin**

Decidí evitar meterme en problemas y simplemente bajé la cabeza y di la vuelta.

Parece que hoy no le ganaré a la seguridad.

.

.

.

Pffff, si claro, a poco se la creyeron.

De reojo miraba mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Hasta que sólo quedó una pequeña abertura.

Esa fue mi oportunidad.

– oigan ¿qué es eso? – señalé hacia la derecha.

Y los dos guardias crédulos, que aún estaban uno junto al otro, miraron en esa dirección.

Aproveché ese momento para usar mi _Carrera de Humo_ y pasar por el hueco de la puerta antes de que se cerrara.

Jaja, para que vean guardias poni, no pueden contra Delsin Rowe.

Ahora a seguir a las chicas.

.

.

.

Miro alrededor, notando mi soledad

¿dónde están?

.

.

.

Parece que me dejaron atrás

.

.

.

Oh, hijas de-

* * *

 **Tercera Persona**

– rápido chicas, no hay que hacer esperar a las princesas – comentó Twilight con una sonrisa sin voltear a verlas.

Sus amigas sólo rodaron los ojos divertidas, ya sabiendo que la unicornio morada estaba emocionada por ver nuevamente a su antigua mentora.

– jeje, Twilight está emocionada por visitar a la princesa – comentó el dragón morado – ¿no lo crees Delsin? – le preguntó sin girarlo a ver, suponiendo que lo estaba siguiendo.

Aunque sólo recibió silencio.

– ¿Delsin? ¿me escuchast-? – se quedó mudo al ver, o mejor dicho NO ver al conductor detrás suyo – ¿Delsin? – dijo preocupado.

Miró alrededor en un intento por encontrarlo llendo a otra dirección, quizás por quedarse en sus pensamientos como las veces anteriores, le pasaba bastante seguido después de todo.

Pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

– oh no, parece que se perdió – se dijo a sí mismo – debo decirles a las chicas – y corrió hacia las mane6 que seguían avanzando sin haber notado que se detuvo.

El pequeño dragón corrió para alcanzar a sus amigas, y cuando las alcanzó pudo ver que ellas estaban frente a una gran puerta y estaban por abrirla.

– ¡chicas! ¡esp-! – pero no pudo terminar ya que Twilight abrió las puertas que, definitivamente, llevaban a la sala del trono.

La sala era tan bella como la recordaba, y en el trono podía observar a la Princesa Celestia sentada esperándolos pacientemente.

– bienvenidas – comentó la princesa mientras la observaba, a lo que las mane6 y el dragoncito se inclinaron levemente, este último olvidando por un segundo la ausencia del conductor. Con un gesto, la princesa les indicó que se levantaran – veo que han llegado sin problemas ¿su viaje fue cómodo? – preguntó.

– no hubo ningún problema Princesa Celestia – respondió alegremente Twilight, la alicornio asintió con una sonrisa, alegre de saber que su antigua estudiante y sus amigas no tuvieron ningún inconveniente con que las llamara tan pronto. Posó entonces su mirada en los demás miembros del grupo, notando así la ausencia de uno de los que llamó.

– tal parece que su nuevo amigo no pudo venir ¿puedo saber por qué? – preguntó más con curiosidad que otra emoción, no estaba acostumbrada a que los ponis rechazaran alguna invitación de su parte. Pero aun así entendía que quizás estaba aún cansado por lo ocurrido el día anterior y que por eso tal vez se quedó en Poniville.

Conocía lo suficientemente bien a su estudiante como para saber que ella se negaría rotundamente a pedirle que cambie la fecha de la reunión. No es que ella realmente le importara darles un día más, pero sabía que Twilight igual lo consideraba una ofensa hacia ella.

Claro, eso no quitaba el hecho de que le hubiera gustado hablar con ese poni, sólo para quitarse unas cuantas dudas sobre él. Aun no podía olvidarse que estuvo a punto de asesinar a Discord, y eso difícilmente podría olvidarse.

Pero de igual forma pensaba que el poni tenía el derecho a explicarse, y compartir qué pasó por su cabeza en aquel momento.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un leve grito de parte de la unicornio morada.

– ¿qué? ¿p-pero? ¿dónde está Delsin? – preguntó alarmada, él estaba con ellas cuando entraron al castillo ¿verdad? Estuvo tan centrada en ver a la princesa que no prestó atención a si el conductor las seguía.

– era lo que quería decirles – les llamó la atención a todos Spike, incluso a la princesa, quien miraba todo curiosa – estábamos caminando por el pasillo cuando me di la vuelta, y Delsin no estaba – compartió, causando que todas se sorprendieran, y que Celestia entendiera lo que pasaba, parece que el artista de humo se perdió.

– oh no – empezó Twilight – tal vez estuvo mirando tanto la estructura del pasillo que nos habrá perdido de vista ¡y luego se habrá perdido al no conocer el castillo por dentro! – exclamó alarmada, para luego voltearse a ver a la princesa – lo siento mucho princesa Celestia, por no prestar atención perdimos a Delsin y… – no pudo continuar porque vio a la aliconrio del sol alzar un casco pidiendo silencio, ahí fue cuando las palabras murieron en su garganta al pensar en el cómo reaccionaría a la situación.

– Twilight – comenzó, la mencionada estaba sudando a mares – no estoy molesta – dijo con una voz tranquilizadora, que logró relajar un poco a la unicornio – los accidentes pueden ocurrir, y no voy a molestarme sólo porque tú cometas alguno – le aseguró con una sonrisa – ahora, si Delsin Rowe se encuentra en el castillo, todo lo que habrá que hacer será encontrarlo – propuso la solución, aunque bastante obvia.

– s-si princesa, por supuesto, ahora mismo lo buscaremos – exclamó la Sparkle sonriendo, aún algo nerviosa por toda la situación. Incluso si la propia princesa le decía que no importaba, aún no sabían qué podía llegar a hacer el conductor en este lugar.

Pero justo cuando estaban por ponerse en camino, la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe, atrayendo la atención de algunas y asustando a otras. Cuando vieron quién estaba en la puerta, lograron ver a un guardia pegaso bastante alarmado y respirando con fuerza, quizás por todo lo que debió correr y/o volar para llegar aquí.

– ¡princesa, hay un problema! ¡alguien está atacando el castillo! – gritó este, causando sorpresa en todos los presentes.

* * *

 **Unos minutos antes**

Delsin se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos del castillo mientras observaba alrededor.

No era difícil entender que estaba perdido, era tan claro como el agua.

¿y cómo no perderse si estaba en un lugar que no conocía en lo más mínimo?

Sin mencionar…

– estos pasillos son estúpidamente iguales – murmuró el conductor con frustración.

Ya llevaba un buen rato de estar dando vueltas sin rumbo manteniendo la esperanza de encontrarse con las seis ponis que lo trajeron.

Y mientras se preguntaba:

¿de verdad ellas no notaron su ausencia?

En dicho caso son demasiado despistadas, aunque de nuevo, eran dibujos, así que el que les faltara algo de sentido común era entendible.

– ¡alto! – el conductor salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz con tono de mando.

Volteó para ver un par de guardias acercándosele, uno era unicornio igualito a los de la entrada, mientras el otro era un pegaso gris.

Al menos un cambio y que no todos fueran iguales, era bueno saber que los dibujantes no eran TAN perezosos.

Delsin estaba a punto de pedir indicaciones a esos dos, pero tuvo que detenerse al ver como los dos soldados lo apuntaban con sus lanzas.

– ¿cómo entraste aquí? – preguntó el pegaso con una mirada seria.

– pues por la puerta ¿no es obvio? – respondió el Hombre Pancarta con un tono algo sarcástico.

– imposible, los guardias de la entrada nunca dejarían pasar a alguien como tú – contradijo el pegaso sin bajar la lanza.

– bueno, no voy a decir que ellos me dijeron – mencionó recordando cómo se había escabullido, pero luego se dio cuenta que decir eso no fue buena idea.

– así que ingresaste sin permiso, eso es una gran violación a la ley equestriana – esta vez habló el unicornio.

– estás bajo arresto, vendrás con nosotros, ahora mismo – comandó con seriedad el pegaso.

– si, lo siento –Delsin dijo lentamente mientras alzaba su casco y movía un poco una de las lanzas para que ya no le apuntara – pero mi madre me dijo que no me fuera con extraños y pienso hacerle caso, esta vez al menos – respondió con un gesto infantil, pero podía notarse un tono burlón.

Oh, extrañaba este sentimiento. El fastidiar a los policías era algo que disfrutaba desde incluso antes de volverse conductor, claro que Reigi era el principal al que molestaba, pero otros también fueron víctimas.

– entonces será por las malas – dijo el pegaso que hizo un movimiento con su lanza para golpearlo con el lado sin filo, algo más que suficiente para incapacitar a un civil.

Es una pena que Delsin no fuera un mero civil.

El conductor esquivó sin mucho problema el ataque, tanto tiempo peleando con soldados y mafiosos le dieron muy bueno reflejos.

Los guardias se sorprendieron al verlo esquivar tan fácilmente ese golpe, pero el unicornio salió de su sorpresa para atacarlo con su propia lanza, la cual el Hombre Pancarta volvió a esquivar sin mucho problema.

El unicornio decidió entonces usar su magia para levitar la lanza y atacar con ella al conductor desde distintas direcciones. Eso probó ser una mejor estrategia dado que Delsin ahora tenía que esquivar constantemente el arma punzo-cortante que no dejaba de regresar.

Un instinto de lucha le advirtió que algo se acercaba bastante rápido, lo que le permitió agacharse para esquivar un intento de embestida por parte del pegaso. El unicornio dejó de atacar con la lanza para no herir a su compañero.

Ese momento de respiro fue aprovechado por el conductor que desenrolló su cadena, justo a tiempo para poder utilizarla para desviar la lanza que había regresado.

Tuvo que concentrarse demasiado para no enviar inconscientemente su poder a la cadena.

Lo último que necesitaba era pasar de "chico problema" a "fenómeno".

Observó a su alrededor y vio a ambos guardias observándolo desde diferentes direcciones.

El pegaso parecía estar preparado para volver a embestir al conductor, o al menos intentarlo.

El unicornio, por su parte, hizo brillar su cuerno para levitar nuevamente la lanza.

Delsin sólo se preparó para lo que fuera que estos hicieran, pero no pudo evitar sonreír por lo bajo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvo una pelea.

Ni siquiera había notado cuánto lo extrañaba hasta ahora, incluso al enfrentar a Discord no notó la satisfacción que sentía al hacerlo.

Pero ahora era diferente, ya no estaba enfrentando una quimera-Frankenstein-cosa con poderes ridículos.

Esta vez enfrentaba a los equivalentes de los policías de su mundo (más o menos), y le daba nostalgia a sus días antes de ser conductor.

– muy bien ¿qué esperan? ¡vengan por mí! – los provocó con una gran sonrisa, y los guardias no decepcionaron, se lanzaron al ataque.

Delsin por fin iba a divertirse ese día.

* * *

 _ **(1)**_ por "light" se refiere a una versión "censurada" o más "Family Friendly" de algo

* * *

 **Quionda damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de "Un Conductor en Equestria", y esta vez no tardé medio año.**

 **Ahora bien, quizás me odien por haber cortado justo cuando empezaba la acción, o quizás no, pero bueno, era o lo cortaba aquí o se esperaban más tiempo para la actualización. Así que creo que esto sería mejor.**

 **Con suerte escribir sobre uno o más personajes partiéndose la cara es más fácil que pensar en cómo hacerlos convivir con charla, ya lo averiguaré.**

 **Sin más que decir, recuerden que cualquier duda, crítica o comentario que se les ocurra lo pueden mandar por Review o Mensaje Privado .**

 **Hasta la Próxima.**


End file.
